Si tú supieras
by AmapolaWentworth
Summary: Una compañera le pide a Bella que le presente al chico nuevo, Edward. Esta, sin saber las consecuencias de este simple acto, acepta ayudarla, enamorándose de él en el proceso.
1. Prólogo: Agosto, 2008 1

_Agosto, 2008._

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-exclamó sorprendido y con el rostro más maduro. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, era la misma de la cual me enamoré.

_¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!_ Exclamó cordial, cinco años nos separaban del momento en el que lo conocí.

Cinco años estuve sintiendo su ausencia, buscándolo en los rincones sabiendo que no lo iba a encontrar; intentando armar su rostro en mi cabeza, ya difuminado por el paso del tiempo.

Dentro de esos cinco años había escuchado sobre su vida, había visto su espalda entre la gente, lo había escuchado llamarme en sueños.

La sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro al verle, mis piernas se adormecieron y mi barbilla comenzó a temblar.

-¡Si!-intenté sonar entusiasta-¡Un montón de tiempo!-Sentí mis ojos humedecerse al observarlo frente a mí.

¿Es que no podía sentirlo? ¿No escuchaba mi corazón despertando de un profundo letargo?

Y ahora lo tenía al frente mío y no sabía qué decir ni como comportarme. ¡Tonta y más tonta! Me recriminé, iba a desperdiciar el único momento a su lado por mi nerviosismo.

Bajé la mirada un momento para evitar sonrojarme, lo escuché reír y fue como volver al momento en que lo conocí.


	2. Capítulo I

**Si tú supieras**

_No se decir hasta qué punto me hubiera arrepentido de no haber asistido aquél día al instituto. _

_Me gustaría saber qué hubiera sido de mi de no haber hecho las cosas en el instante preciso en que las hice y que me llevaron, finalmente, a conocerlo a él._

Primera parte

_Septiembre, 2003._

Capítulo I

-¡Bella, cariño!-escuché decir a mi madre.

Gruñí en respuesta, poco dispuesta a despertar.

Escuché los pasos de mi madre acercándose a mi ventana. Sentí el sol pegándome en la cara cuando abrió las cortinas de mi cuarto.

-Mamá, no quiero-protesté.

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir en un día, ¿querrías perdértelo?

-Por supuesto que sí-afirmé, aferrándome a mi almohada.

Aquélla mañana, el sol, que se negaba a dejar Forks, me acompañó camino al colegio. No era más de las ocho y el sol ya iluminaba todo con su gran esplendor.

Llegaba tarde, como siempre cuando caminaba. Habían mil cosas mejores que hacer que cruzar nuevamente el umbral del colegio.

Forks no me gustaba nada. Había llegado hace dos años con mis padres.

Charlie, mi padre, era el jefe de policía del lugar. Había sido promovido tras desbaratar a una banda de imitadores de arte, y en consecuencia, lo habían trasladado a este pequeño lugar donde era la cabeza principal de la estación de policías. Mi padre no lo admitía pero extrañaba las aventuras. Aquí en Forks casi nunca ocurría algo interesante mucho menos algo peligroso.

Mi madre, una de mis mejores amigas, impartía talleres de teatro en la municipalidad y cuando estaba en casa se encargaba de caldear el ambiente poniendo una estufa en cada rincón. Ella, al igual que yo, no soportaba el frío.

Admiraba a mi madre porque era una mujer optimista, en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto enojada. Disfrutaba la vida como ya quisiera aprender a hacerlo yo.

Aún me quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar pero estaba poco dispuesta a apurar el paso.

El sol, al iluminar los bosques que bordeaban el camino, formaban un escenario atrayente.

Por ir pensando en las musarañas tropecé frente al portón principal. Por suerte poca gente había allí en ese momento para verme. La mayoría ya estaba en las aulas.

-¿Estás bien?-escuché decir entre risas a alguien.

Me levanté con cuidado para no caer nuevamente y vi a un chico frente a mi con una burlona sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Si-contesté algo avergonzada. Miré mis rodillas llenas de tierra y comencé a caminar, a perderme, sin prestarle atención.

-Cuidado con no tropezar nuevamente-escuché que me advertía.

-¡Srta. Swan!-exclamó la profesora al verme entrar en la sala, muchos minutos más tarde de lo que debía.

-Decidió concedernos el favor de su presencia.

Nada contesté, de por sí sabía que la aversión era mutua. Impartía matemáticas y yo había llegado para convertirme en la peor alumna que se había cruzado en su camino.

Dejé la mochila sobre la mesa de mi puesto y me dediqué a sacarme la tierra y el barro que se habían pegado en mis pantalones al caerme. Descubrí mis manos rasmilladas y un hoyo que apareció al sacudir mi rodilla de una costra de barro.

¡Era mi pantalón nuevo!-pensé con disgusto. No valía la pena comprar ropa nueva si siempre estaba cayéndome.

En eso pensaba cuando una bola de papel me cayó en la cabeza. La dejé pasar y volví a mi enfurruñamiento.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, aún no llegaba de sus vacaciones. Paseaba por Europa y tenía planeado volver al inicio del mes siguiente. Siempre había sido una buena alumna por lo que le permitían faltar a pruebas.

Otra bola de papel me dio directo en la frente. Alce la vista, algo molesta. Una compañera ubicada en una esquina de la sala movía la mano para llamar mi atención. Cuando la consiguió hizo un gesto para que me acercara. No estábamos en clases, era el primer día, por lo que crucé el aula hasta llegar a su puesto. Me invitó a sentarme

-¡Bella!-exclamó con un entusiasmo que no supe responder.-Estuve todo el verano pensando en ti.

-¿Si?-pregunté extrañada.-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito pedirte un favor.

Mi compañera no me miraba mientras hablaba, ocupaba su atención retocarse el maquillaje.

-Esta bien-repuse sin mucho entusiasmo-Es decir, depende.

Rió divertida y se volvió a mirarme.

-Es algo pequeño que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Esperé a que continuara.

-Tu tienes un primo que es de último año, ¿no?

-Si, Jasper.

Movió la cabeza como si ese dato fuera poco importante.

-¿Puedes pedirle que me presente a Edward?

-A Edward-repetí.

-¿Lo conoces?-alzó una ceja.

-No.-le aseguré.

De los amigos de Jasper solo conocía a Emmet.

-Bueno, ¿podrías?

-Si, claro.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Genial.-Volvió a su espejo y una muralla invisible me indicó que era momento de volver a mi puesto.

El timbre sonó demasiado pronto y Rosalie con un gesto de su cabeza me mandó a cumplir con su encargó. Empecé a fastidiarme cuando ni siquiera me dijo dónde podía encontrar al tipo en cuestión.

Busqué en los estacionamientos donde se apostaba la mayoría del estudiantado pero no lo hallé.

Reconocí a mi primo en la distancia por el color de su cabello. De un rubio platinado intenso, que destacaba muy bien sus ojos color acero. Se encontraba en las canchas de tenis.

Justo en ese momento mi primo conversaba con Emmet, a quién yo conocía desde hace un par de años. Al acercarme este se dio vuelta y me saludó con gesto calido. Le devolví el saludo con vergüenza y entonces mi primo se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Viniste a verme ganar, primita?-preguntó con sarcasmo. Ambos sabíamos que el tenis no se le daba nada bien.

-¡Pequeña Bella! ¿Cómo estás?- nos interrumpió Emmet.

-Muy bien ¿Y tu, Emmet?

La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al responder que ahora se encontraba perfectamente.

-La verdad-me dirigí a Jasper-necesito pedirte un favor.

Emmet fue requerido por un muchacho para continuar el partido y pronto nos dejó.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que guardarás el secreto

-Está bien, primita. Lo prometo.-Levantó las manos con gesto inocente.

No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa pero me sentía como si estuviera abogando por mi causa y no la de mi compañera.

-Tengo una compañera que tiene un interés especial por uno de tus compañeros.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó divertido mi primo inspeccionando a sus compañeros.

-Un tal Edward.

-¡Edward!-repitió aún más divertido-Tu compañera si que es rápida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es el primer día de Edward aquí en el instituto.

-¡Ah!-me uní a su risa.

-¿Cuál compañera?-preguntó luego, algo asustado.

Sonreí internamente.

-Rosalie.-Por su rostro pareció aliviado, sin embargo a los pocos segundo de escuchar el nombre movió la cabeza como si recordara algo e hizo una mueca.

-¡No! De ningún modo, tendrás que presentarlos tu. Yo quiero ser su amigo, me rehúso.

-¡Cobarde!-le recriminé con una sonrisa.

-He escuchado historias terribles de esa señorita. Pero preséntalos tu, tu no tendrás que verlo después de eso.

-¡Oh! Está bien.

-Aunque puede que vuelvas a verlo-agregó con malicia-es primo de Emmet.

Le pegué un codazo y me volví.

-¿No los presentarás?

-Si, tendré que hacerlo yo-dije a desgana-No quiero que la furia de Rosalie recaiga sobre mí-convine y me eche a reír.

-¿Cuál es Edward?-pregunté cuando ya me iba.

-Aquél-apuntó a las canchas-que juega con Emmet.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y me señaló a un muchacho, al cual no pude verle el rostro pues estaba de espaldas, vestía de blanco y era tan alto como Emmet, que se movía con agilidad por la cancha de tenis.

Me dio un poco de pena saber que caería con Rosalie, que se aburría fácilmente de sus parejas.

Encontré a Rosalie esperándome en las escaleras, impaciente. Con Jasper habíamos ideado juntarlos en el receso siguiente. Ellos volverían a estar en las canchas y yo iría con mi compañera para jugar con ellos. Bueno, esa era la excusa.

-Estoy muy nerviosa-me dijo Rosalie que había decidido sentarse a mi lado.

-Tienes que relajarte y ser tu, todo saldrá bien.-Si el chico en cuestión no quedaba deslumbrado al verla, era ciego. Rosalie era una de las muchachas más bonitas del colegio, sino la más.

-¿Lo viste?-me preguntó tiempo después.

-¿A quién?

-A Edward, ¿viste cómo es?

-No, sólo vi su espalda.

-Es muy atractivo.

-Lo único que observé fue que se le da muy bien el tenis.

-¿Si?-los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Si.

-Rosalie-comencé casi cuando la clase estaba acabando-¿Cómo es que no lo conociste en el verano?

-No me atreví a acercarme a él-susurró con vergüenza. Jamás pensé que fuera tan tímida cuando se trataba de imponerle su belleza a alguien.

Apenas sonó la campana hicimos el mismo trayecto que en el recreo anterior. Rosalie guardó un pequeño espejo en su bolsillo antes de llegar.

Jasper me esperaba y junto a él estaba el tipo que se había reído de mi esa misma mañana. Vi su atuendo y caí en la cuenta. Aquél muchacho era Edward. Al parecer me reconoció porque se fue directo a mis rodillas. Sentí la sangre llenar por completo mi rostro. El sonrió divertido y mi primo que no se enteró de nada comenzó con la representación que habíamos planeado.

-¡Primita! ¿Qué tal?-volvió a saludarme Jasper.

-¡Hey, Jasper! ¿Bien y tu?

-No me quejo.

-Prima, Rosalie, les presento a Edward.

Edward nos sonrió y saludó, él poseía un rostro agradable de facciones marcadas y su sonrisa, cuando no era burlona, entregaba una calidez particular.

Rosalie a mi lado me dio un codazo en las costillas. Bajé la mirada para esconder una mueca.

-¡Edward!-comencé sin saber a dónde quería llegar-Mi amiga Rosalie es una muchacha muy agradable y creo que deberías conocerla.

Edward me miró extrañado, pero aún agradable, asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto. Rosalie me sonrió mientras me alejaba con Jasper rumbo a la cancha.

-¡Vaya suertudo mi primo!-exclamó Emmet con una divertida sonrisa.

Observamos desde lejos como Edward y Rosalie conversaban. Esta ya no parecía nerviosa.

-¿Jugarás, pequeña?-me preguntó Emmet ofreciéndome una raqueta.

-¿Contra ti?-propuse.

-Claro-sonrió y se alejó a su lugar.

-¡Emmet!-le llamé.-¡No me dejes ganar!

Sonrió nuevamente y me guiñó el ojo.

-¡Emmet, dedícate a jugar!-le advirtió Jasper intentando sonar enojado.

Si bien era una patosa irremediable, el tenis se me daba con facilidad. Las únicas veces en que mis piernas no parecían querer dejarme en vergüenza era cuando estaba jugando aquel deporte.

El partido no se extendió mucho. Emmet me hizo correr de un extremo al otro, pero al final le gané.

-¡No puedes decir que te dejé ganar!-se acercó a mi y me abrazó con cariño.

-No lo iba a decir-acepté algo sofocada.

-¡Ya sepárense!-nos ordenó Jasper.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y fue lo que al final nos separó. Me uní a Rosalie y cuando iba a empezar a contarme cómo le había ido una voz proveniente de atrás nos detuvo. Nos volvimos para ver quien nos llamaba y nos encontramos a Edward.

Rosalie se acercó unos pasos, pero este me miró a mi.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó.

-Isabella.

-Isabella-sonrió.-¿Bella, no?

-Si, Bella.-acepté confusa.

Volvió a asentir y nos dejó. Me quedé ahí quieta y observé casi sin poder respirar como desaparecía junto con Emmet y Jasper. Rosalie tomó mi brazo y me tiró junto a ella.

-¿Por qué querría saber tu nombre?-preguntó con recelo.

-No lo se, tal vez para preguntarme por ti.

Se lo pensó un momento y lo aceptó como posible.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo te fue?-pregunté momentos después.

-Bien-contestó satisfecha-me dijo que me había visto en el verano y que le había llamado mucho la atención.


	3. Capítulo II

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

_Capítulo II_

Una tarde en que habíamos quedado junto a Emmet en juntar a Edward y Rosalie nos encontramos, por casualidad, en el parque del colegio, un sitio apartado donde la naturaleza crecía con rebeldía y todo era verde. Los días de sol habían continuado por lo que el pasto estaba seco. Nos sentamos los cuatro bajo un gran roble.

Emmet, se sentó al lado mío y Rosalie se sentó junto a Edward. El aire era cálido y ligero, era la clase de días que extrañaba de mi antiguo hogar. Cerré los ojos un instante intentando rememorar mis días en Phoenix. No había dejado amigos, novios o parientes, sin embargo sentía un lazo muy fuerte por aquél lugar y de vez en cuando la nostalgia me sobrecogía como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sonreí al recordar las noches estrelladas, el sol despertándome en las mañanas y la posibilidad de ir a la playa a cualquier hora.

-Bella, no te duermas-bromeó Emmet, moviéndome.

-¡Emmet, déjame soñar!-protesté entre risas.

-¿Con quién estabas soñando?-preguntó.

Entrecerré los ojos y sentí la mirada de Edward fija en mi rostro.

-Con nadie-contesté-Estaba pensando en Phoenix, extraño estos días calidos y anaranjados.

-Y tu que me habías dicho que no habías dejado novio en Phoenix.

Antes de responderle, Edward me interrumpió:

-¿Tu tampoco eres de aquí?

-No, llegué hace dos años.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Aún no te acostumbras?-quiso saber.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré al frío. Es lo que más extraño, el sol.

Fue este mismo quien iluminó el rostro de Edward y fue cuando descubrí el color de sus ojos.

La semana se siguió de manera similar hasta que a la siguiente no encontré necesaria mi presencia. Entonces Rosalie al regresar me contaba de sus avances. Edward le había dicho que era bonita, mas ella no pareció del todo satisfecha con ese entusiasmo.

Mi mejor amiga aún no llegaba de sus vacaciones, por lo que me pasaba los días escuchando a Rosalie.

-Hola-me detuvo alguien de camino al colegio.

-Hola-lo saludé. Edward iba tan atrasado como yo, pero caminó tranquilamente a mi lado, aún cuando nos faltaban un par de cuadras.

-¿No viene Emmet contigo?-pregunté.

-Salió antes.

-Rosalie vive en la otra calle-comenté, ya que era una de las únicas cosas que teníamos en común-tal vez nos encontremos con ella.

Se mantuvo en silencio e intenté leerle el rostro pero este se mantuvo impasible. Se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió, avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no fuiste más a jugar con nosotros?-preguntó de pronto. Ralenticé el paso al pasar frente a la casa de Rosalie pero ella no apareció.

-Llegó una de mis mejores amigas y a ella no le gustan mucho los deportes-mentí. Alice aún no llegaba.

-¿A ti te gusta el tenis, no? Te he visto jugar y eres muy buena.

-Si, tu primo, Emmet, me enseñó a jugar.

-¿Ustedes se conocen hace mucho?

-Fue una de las primeras personas que conocí. En un cumpleaños de Jasper.

-Jasper es muy agradable.

-¡Si!-acepté-es una de las mejores personas que conozco, es un muy buen amigo.

Edward sonrió pero no supe por qué la sonrisa no alcanzó a contagiar al resto de su rostro. Siguió caminando en silencio y sólo de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para preguntar mi opinión sobre algún tema.

-Que tengas un muy buen día-comenzó a despedirse cuando llegamos a la puerta del colegio-dale mis saludos a Rosalie.

-Gracias-lo observé alejarse y estuve segura de una cosa: Rosalie y Edward pronto estarían juntos.

La lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre mi techo una noche, anunciando el fin de mi querido verano y no me dejó dormir. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas alturas, pensé con malhumor. Me volví y me tapé con el edredón hasta la cara. Aquel fin de semana había venido a visitarme mi primo Jasper. El, al igual que yo, esperaba con ansias el regreso de Alice.

-¿Te ha hablado de mi?-preguntó tímido.

-Te mandó saludos-y besos y abrazos pero omití esa parte por respeto al secreto de mi amiga-Vuelve la próxima semana.

-¿En serio?-su rostro brilló de una esperanza que envidié. Sus ojos resplandecían cuando le hablaba de Alice.

-Se me va a hacer eterna la semana-dije de pasada. Sabía que para él también, pero que no lo admitiría en frente de la mejor amiga de la muchacha que robaba su atención.

-Podrías ir con ella a jugar tenis, como lo hiciste con Rosalie.

-Se lo propondré.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Emmet me dijo que Edward ya está embobado por tu compañera.-comentó para no volver a nombrar a Alice.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué rápido!

Esa misma tarde Alice me había llamado desde Bath. Ahí habían parado a tomar las aguas de las termas que según Alice eran revitalizadoras.

-¿Algo nuevo en el colegio?-preguntó luego.

-Ya nos dieron la lista de libros a leer este semestre.

Rió y agregó:

-No me refería a eso

Me lo pensé.

-Jasper está de muerte, te extraña muchísimo.

-¡En serio?-preguntó emocionada-Yo también lo extraño.

-Ya quédense juntos, ¿no?-propuse con una sonrisa.

-Aún estoy esperando que él se declare.

Suspiré dramáticamente.

-Entonces te quedarás esperando, Jasper es tímido, lo conoces.

Alice rió, ahora nerviosa.

-Rosalie me ha adoptado como su mejor amiga, ya que no estás.

-¿Rosalie?

-Ahá.

-Tienes todos los méritos para ser la amiga de alguien, eres adorable, pero ¿Rosalie?

-Es que me pidió que le presentara a un compañero de Jasper.

-¡¿Emmet?!-preguntó un poco indignada.

-No, no-la detuve-Un chico nuevo, primo de Emmet.

-¡Ah! Casi me da un infarto.

-Conozco muy bien ese silencio-agregó cuando se quedó esperando mi respuesta.-Bella, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a la Celestina por dárselas de lista?

-No, ¿qué le pasó?

-Búscalo, así no tienes que juntarte con Rosalie.

La lluvia siguió cayendo pero luego de un par de horas me habitué al sonido y lo dejé pasar como algo más. Dormí profundamente hasta que el despertador, gritando en mi oído, me hizo olvidar hasta mi nombre.

Ya no podía irme a pie así que cogí mi monovolumen, regalo de mi padre en mi cumpleaños diez y seis, y partí con el, calentita, hacia el instituto.

Llegué tempranísimo por lo que decidí quedarme dentro hasta que tocaran. Alguien tocó la ventana del copiloto mientras tarareaba una canción. Me sobresalté, con vergüenza y abrí la ventana para ver quién era pues el vidrio estaba empañado y no pude reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡Emmet!-exclamé al verlo-Entra.

-Hace mucho frío para estar lloviendo.-comentó, ya a mi lado.

Hice una mueca mientras miraba hacia fuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo, cada vez con más fuerza.

-No me dan ganas de entrar a clases.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?-pregunté.

-Educación física.

-¡Oh! Pobrecito.

El timbre sonó y tuvimos irremediablemente que salir del coche. Emmet, muy caballerosamente, extendió un paraguas sobre mi cabeza. Me fue a dejar a mi clase y luego volvió a salir en dirección al gimnasio.

Como ya era rutina Rosalie estaba sentada al lado mío con una lista de cosas que contarme sobre su avance con Edward.

Habían hablado por teléfono el fin de semana. Rosalie estaba muy entusiasmada.

Celebré su entusiasmo con una sonrisa y se me vino el rostro de Edward a la cabeza. Negué confusa y el profesor me llamó la atención.

-¿No está de acuerdo con lo que estoy diciendo?-preguntó interesado.

Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

-Me cuesta comprender su punto de vista-balbucee mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna ayuda. Rosalie, a mi lado, se pintaba las uñas sin disimulo.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber

Observé el pizarrón y leí el título, sólo una palabra: Guerra.

-Pues porque siempre se da a entender que hay un bueno y un malo. Pero las motivaciones, casi siempre de ambos bandos, son egoístas.-Me detuve-Nadie quiere sufrir…Cómo inclinarse por uno cuando no se conocen las intenciones o deseos del otro.-¿Qué estaba diciendo? Lo ignoraba, pero sentí el calor de una declaración en la garganta. Nerviosa, me callé y el profesor luego de decir que por eso estudiaríamos la historia desde ambos puntos de vista no me prestó más atención. Mantuve la mirada en mi cuaderno el resto de la clase.

Cuando tocaron aún me sentía sofocada. Tomé mi abrigo del perchero y salí en dirección al baño. Ya no llovía, pero el frío pegaba como un montón cuchillos en el rostro.

Abrí la llave del grifo y dejé el agua correr. Si me hubieran visto los ambientalistas con gusto hubiera dejado que me atacaran por egoísta.

El correr del agua siempre me había calmado. Lo sentía igual al respiro luego de llorar, al escalofrío que recorre la espalda apareciendo oportunamente con el desahogo.

Salí del baño mucho más calmada y deseosa de que llegara la próxima clase pues se trataba de literatura.

Camino a la sala vi a Edward en la puerta, conversaba con Rosalie.

Poniéndome la capucha caminé en sentido contrario, a perderme.

-Vino Edward-me comentó Rosalie camino a la sala de Literatura.

-¿Si?

-Si-murmuró, algo extraña.

-¿Pasó algo?-pregunté.

-No-alzó la vista, algo enfadada y se separó de mí.

Ese día salía temprano lo cual fue un alivio porque necesitaba un respiro. Llegué a mi casa al mediodía. Estaba vacía, por supuesto. Mi madre impartía unos talleres en la municipalidad y mi padre solía llegar alrededor de las siete.

-¡Por fin!-exclamé al cerrar la puerta.

Tiré mi mochila a modo de protesta en el suelo y escondí el rostro entre medio de los cojines de un sillón.

Me quedé dormida casi al instante y desperté, horas más tarde, con el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en el ventanal. Eran recién las tres comprobé en mi reloj de pulsera.

Tenía una pila de trabajos que hacer por lo que no me demoré más y subí a mi habitación a hacerlas. Nada como el trabajo para despejar la mente o, al menos, hacerte olvidar que piensas tonterías.

Levanté la cabeza únicamente para contestar el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-¿Bella?-preguntó una jovial voz masculina.

-Si, ¿quién habla?

-Hola, Bella. Hablas con Edward, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, bien-volví a repetir, ¿quizás para convencerme?-¿Cómo estás tu?

-Bien-respondió alegre y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Deseas el número de Rosalie?-Aunque luego recordé que ya habían hablado por teléfono y seguramente ya tendría su número.

-No, ¿Por qué siempre me hablas de ella?

Me reí, pero no podía responderle sin delatarla.

-¿Yo? Porque-comencé a balbucear-porque es una amiga que tenemos en común, por eso.-

El, muy confiado, me creyó.

-Llamaba porque quería saber de ti.-Agregó luego de unos instantes- Hace tiempo que no te veo.

Tragué en grueso y las manos me empezaron a sudar, pronto, muy pronto comenzaría a balbucear.

.¡Ah! ¿No?-pregunté inocente.

-No, la otra vez le pregunté por ti a Rosalie y me extrañó que no supiera nada de ti, pensé que eran amigas.

-Si, si. Lo somos. Edward-lo detuve antes de que dijera algo más-tengo un montón de trabajos que hacer-¿podríamos hablar otro día?

-Claro, lo siento. Qué te vaya muy bien, Isabella-pude imaginarme su sonrisa y por un segundo no me sentí culpable.

Colgué, porque debía vivir en los segundos restantes.

Me detuve indecisa y con una sonrisa queriendo escapar de mis labios. Vi mi imagen en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea, mis ojos brillaban.

Recordé a Jasper y con miedo, negué con la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Quería agradecerles por pasarse y por comentar ^^**

**Estoy muy entusiasmada por esta historia, asi que nos vemos**

**en el próximo capítulo =)**


	4. Capítulo III

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

_Capítulo III_

La clase de física había estado más mortífera que lo usual. Salí de ella con un dolor de cabeza que parecía que me pasara un tren encima.

Rosalie caminó a mi lado y me condujo, sin decir palabra, al casino del instituto.

Pensé que buscaba un lugar tranquilo para contarme algo por lo que no le pregunté por qué parecía tan molesta.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, el casino estaba casi desierto pues habíamos terminado unos minutos antes de lo normal la odiosa clase. Dejé mi mochila frente a mi, sobre la mesa y apoyé allí mi cabeza. Solo veía lucecitas y a Rosalie algo borrosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntó.

-Si, si, cuéntame.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No se, lo que quieras contarme.

-No tengo nada que contarte.-se cruzó de hombros y miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Para probar un punto.

-¿El cual es…

No me prestó atención, siguió mirando malhumorada hacia la puerta. Cuando por fin volvió la vista hacia otro lugar su rostro se suavizó, pero sus labios permanecieron apretados y no dijeron palabra.

Sin levantar la cabeza escuché como, poco a poco, el casino se llenaba de estudiantes. Escondí el rostro entre mis brazos cuando no pude soportar el murmullo general.

Pasos iban y venían, algunos corrían, todos sonoramente, todos llenaban mi cabeza produciéndome un dolor mayor. Hasta que unos pasos se detuvieron, muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba.

-Hola Rosalie-escuché decir a alguien.

-Hola-respondió con frialdad.

-¿Esa es Bella?-la voz se acercó a mi pero no habría sabido decir de donde.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó en cambio Rosalie.

-Bien, ¿le pasa algo?

-No, creo que está dormida. Eso es todo.

Entonces sentí que alguien me sacudió con suavidad.

Alcé la vista para que dejara de fastidiarme y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Edward.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?-su mano acarició mi mejilla y sus cejas se contrajeron.

-¡Está perfectamente! Déjala dormir-intervino mi compañera.

Su mano subió hasta mi frente, me observó con atención y no pude decir nada.

-¡Estás roja!

-O sonrojada-murmuró Rosalie con desagrado.

-Tienes fiebre, Bella. Deberías irte a tu casa.

Mi respiración se aceleraba cada segundo un poco más y él parecía no querer sacar su mano de mi piel. Agradecí a la fiebre por excusar el color que habían tomado mis mejillas al sentir la mano de Edward acariciando mi piel. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo mientras él me observó, una aguda voz dentro de mi cabeza me ordenó reaccionar.

Me aparté de su mano y mis ojos se perdieron lejos de los suyos. Sentí la recriminatoria mirada de Rosalie pegada en mi, pero no me volví a mirarla. En cambio me levanté y teniendo cuidado en no mirar a Edward salí del casino. El intentó seguirme pero escuché a Rosalie llamar su atención para que no se fuera.

Los siguientes días que quedaban hasta el regreso de Alice me los pasé evitando a Edward. De repente estaba en todas partes, siempre con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro y los ojos iluminados por un brillo atrayente.

Rosalie no se sentó a mi lado en lo que quedó de semana y por mi estaba bien, resultaba más fácil de ese modo.

Emmet me abordaba continuamente en los recreos, deseaba intensamente que su primo y mi compañera se unieran. Me repetía constantemente que Edward se la pasaba hablando de sus encuentros con Rosalie. Emmet parecía más entusiasmado, incluso, que el propio Edward.

Un día en que ya no pude contenerme más, le callé. Sorprendido, Emmet me miró con temor.

-Perdón, Emmet, pero ya estoy un poco harta del tema. Si tienen que quedarse juntos lo harán, ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos, ahora les toca a ellos.

Asintió con la cabeza pero mantuvo su vista pegada a mi rostro. Respiré profundo una y otra vez para no delatarme.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasó a la Celestina?-pregunté para amenizar un poco la conversación.

Emmet se echó a reír de buena gana y me volvió a mirar con los ojos, ahora, alegres.

-Pequeña, ¿te estás comparando con la Celestina?

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes qué le ocurre?

Asintió, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-La matan por alcahueta.

Parpadee un para de veces, asimilando la información. Tragué con la boca seca y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Acarició mi pelo con ternura y me aseguró, entre risas, que no iba a caer igual que la Celestina.

Nunca entendí por qué al director se le ocurrió dar la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar, al final de la tercera semana desde el inicio de clases. Juntaron a todos los alumnos del colegio, que no eran muchos pero que si bastaban para llenar el auditorio del instituto, para escuchar un discurso bastante aburrido sobre nuestras obligaciones como estudiantes del futuro.

Estaba en nuestras manos, comentó algo emocionado, cambiar el mundo.

El auditorio estaba abarrotado, yo me encontraba en una de las esquinas, sola. Observé a mi alrededor como el estudiantado reía por lo bajo ante las palabras cargadas de intensidad del director.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado.

Un ligero estremecimiento me preparó para ver a Edward sentado a mi lado.

Sonreí, sin ganas y mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

-Me salvé de la clase de biología-comentó entre risas.

-Me salvé de matemáticas.-le seguí la broma.

-¿No te gustan?

-No nos llevamos nada bien.

-Si tienes problemas con esa materia puedes preguntarme, la mayoría de las cosas que estamos viendo yo las ví el año pasado, en mi anterior colegio.

-Si, claro-contesté intentando no sonar muy entusiasmada.

-¿Y Rosalie?-preguntó viendo los asientos contiguos vacíos.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a protestar, retorciéndose con pena. Me lo merecía.

-No lo se.

Observó los asientos de la fila de enfrente y sonrió.

-¿No te molesta que me siente aquí?

Negué con la cabeza y volví a prestarle atención al director.

-Uno nunca comprende la realidad de aquéllas palabras-comentó cuando el director hablaba de lo efímero de la vida.

-Uno sube y sube en una nube invisible y cuando cae-hice una mueca- es bastante doloroso, pero, ¿no crees que es un poco deprimente saber cómo es la vida en realidad y nunca vivir la fantasía de que puede ser eterna o mejor? Por eso dicen que la mejor edad...

-Es la niñez-me interrumpió con una débil sonrisa.

-Uno vive ignorante en su pequeña burbuja, no conoce de sufrimientos ni de pérdidas.-Alzó la vista y la clavó en mi. Sentí su penetrante mirada y cuando me volví, lo hice algo nerviosa.

-Perdón-le dije-Creo que el director me contagió su fatalismo-intenté sonreír para borrar la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de Edward.

Se quedó en silencio y no volvió a levantar la vista nuevamente. Lo observé en varias ocasiones y siempre lo encontré con la misma máscara en su cara: las cejas muy juntas, los ojos bajos, los labios apretados.

¿Qué podía hacer para contentarlo?

-¡Ya se!-salté en mi asiento y él pareció despertar. Me observó temiendo que me hubiera vuelto loca y parpadeó esperando a que dijera algo.

-Busquemos a Rosalie-dije con tono casual para que no notara mis verdaderas intensiones.

El director había terminado su discurso y todos estaban saliendo del auditorio en dirección a sus casas.

Si había algo, pensé, que alegraba a una persona era ver a la persona que te gusta o de la cual estás enamorada. Tenía de prueba a mis dos mejores amigos, Jasper y Alice, que no podían evitar extender una sonrisa cuando se encontraban por casualidad.

La masa de gente se reubicó toda en los estacionamientos. Conocía el coche de Rosalie por lo que me puse a buscarlo, con Edward a mi lado, hasta que lo encontré.

Edward no dijo palabra en el camino pero me miró con cierta sospecha cuando por fin hallamos a Rosalie.

Me volví divertida hacia ella pero me congelé al observar su recibimiento.

-Debí suponerlo-comentó cuando me acerqué. Observó a Edward y luego a mi y alzó una ceja. ¡Por dios que se le daba bien aquello! Yo nunca había podido desbaratar a alguien alzando una ceja.

Pero esto era por Edward así que me adelanté y le susurré:

-No se qué es lo que te pasa pero no lo fastidies, me preguntó por ti-lo cual era cierto-así que-me encogí de hombros-conversen.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, complacida.-Sabía que no prestarle atención funcionaría.

Entorné los ojos y recordé que el chico ya estaba calado por ella y que estar cerca de ella seguramente le devolvería aquella sonrisa dulce y a la vez irónica que solía tener.

-¿Puedes dejar de ignorarlo ahora?-pregunté tragándome el repentino mal humor.

-Si, claro. Sólo vete.

Asentí con la cabeza, empezaría a echar humos si seguía un segundo más allí.

Edward me observó pasar junto a él, me despedí con un gesto de la mano y escuché a Rosalie llamarlo para que se acercara.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

_Capítulo IV_

De repente me había convertido en la confidente de Rosalie y buscaba la manera de agradarla con algo más que un asentimiento de cabeza.

Odiaba esa parte tan cobarde de mi personalidad pero temía contrariarla solo por el hecho de que pudiera sospechar algo que pudiera hacerme sentir peor.

Escuchar sobre sus encuentros y sus esperanzas me incomodaba, mas había descubierto últimamente que se me daba muy bien mentir. No era recomendable, era doblemente peor pero era mucho más preferible que encarar la verdad fuera esta cual fuera.

Decirlo, era una triste y dolorosa confirmación. Observé nuevamente hacia la ventana. El invierno le había ganado a una de mis estaciones favoritas impidiéndole, con rudeza, mostrarse como realmente era. Era entrada la noche, llovía y había mucho viento. Yo intentaba completar un ensayo para literatura que últimamente se había convertido en un tormento. Últimamente me alejaba de todo aquello que en el pasado o en una situación normal pudiera hacerme feliz. Intenté respirar profundo una vez más para desatar el nudo que continuaba molestando con insistencia en mi garganta. Decirlo en voz alta era una lamentable confirmación, de un triste suceso. Todo había pasado con demasiada rapidez para siquiera considerarlo, no debería quitarme el sueño y no debería atribularme tanto.

Necesitaba como mínimo dos planas de ensayo y sólo llevaba la mitad de una. ¡Pero no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa!

Todo sucedía según lo acordado, debía sentirme contenta…

La ampolleta de mi escritorio comenzó a titilar hasta que, breves momentos después, se apagó por completo al igual que las del resto de la casa.

Esta prometía ser una noche infernal. El frío entraba por los resquicios del ventanal, no había luz y aún debía terminar el ensayo. Hacer lo correcto jamás se había convertido en algo tan difícil de conseguir. Por lo general hacer lo correcto y ser feliz con ello no iba de la mano, no era una novedad, ¿por qué entonces, resultaba tan complicado?

Se me vino la voz de mi amiga Alice a la cabeza con su advertencia incomprensible, ¿qué era lo que había intentado decirme?

Pasé largos minutos intentado descifrarme, intentando comprender. Cuando concebí que aquello sería imposible, decidí hacer la escapada más fácil y la única que se me ocurría en aquellos momentos: dormir.

Me cubrí con el edredón y el frío dejó de ser uno de mis más inmediatos problemas.

Aquella misma mañana, incluso en la tarde, todo era, aún, completamente normal.

Hasta que, de regreso a mi casa, me encontré con Edward…

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-preguntó Edward apareciendo de algún lugar.

-¡Claro!-respondí-Justo venía Rosalie a juntarse conmigo, esperémosla.

-Claro-aceptó.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-preguntó de pronto.

-¿Color favorito?-Jamás me había detenido a pensar en eso.-Creo que el terracota, naranja oscuro-me corregí.

-¿Por qué?

-Me recuerda la atmosfera de mi antiguo hogar, los atardeceres, lo calido.

Se apoyó en una pared y frunciendo el ceño perdió la vista muy lejos de mi.

-Yo también extraño mi hogar-dijo luego de un momento.

-¿Dónde vivías?

-¿Emmet no te contó?-preguntó extrañado.

-No, ¿de dónde eres?

-De Chicago.

-La ciudad de los vientos.

-Así es-sonrió, sumido en sus recuerdos.

No volvió a hablar pero al observar su rostro, de repente sus recuerdos se tornaron tristes y dolorosos. Quise consolarlo, despertarlo pero antes de hacerlo Rosalie nos interrumpió.

-Gracias por esperarme-me dijo.

-Edward viene con nosotros-le conté.

-¡Estupendo!

Dejé que Rosalie y Edward conversaran la mayor parte del tiempo. Había pensado en caminar detrás de ellos pero él me había dejado en el medio. Así que me mantuve en silencio para se conocieran más.

La casa de Rosalie fue nuestra primera parada.

-¿Hablamos luego?-le preguntó a Edward.

-Si, claro.-respondió este con cortesía.

Rosalie entró a su casa y Edward se volvió hacia mi con el rostro decepcionado. Y parecía realmente enfadado por algo.

-Se lo que está haciendo-me dijo, casi como un reproche.

Caminé a su lado en silencio pero no comprendí sus palabras. Leyó mi expresión en el rostro y al ver que era sincera, agregó:

-Buscas que me enamore de Rosalie.

-No-me defendí-busco que se conozcan.

-Bueno-aceptó, apretando los ojos-la conozco. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez no es ella quien me gusta?-Se detuvo un instante y me miró más enfadado que antes-

-No-convine-pero dale una oportunidad.

Soltó un taco ahogado y dando media vuelta, se marchó. Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

Lo observé caminar iracundo, hasta que desapareció.

Me senté, cansada y algo confundida, en la entrada de mi casa. ¿No decía todo el mundo que a él ya le gustaba Rosalie? Para qué negarlo con tanto énfasis. ¿Acaso temía que yo pudiera decirle algo a ella? Menuda broma, cuando era completamente visible el interés de mi compañera por él.

Alcé la vista, sorprendida, cuando vi a Edward cruzar mi jardín y sentarse a mi lado.

-Vale, creo que tu no tienes la culpa-me dijo sin mirarme.

Parpadee un par de veces pero no me volví y no pronuncié palabra. No sabía qué decir pues no entendía nada.

-Creo que lo haces por ayudar a una amiga, ¿no?

Asentí.

-Si-lo escuché sonreír-me gustaría poder actuar también así, queriendo ayudar a un amigo.

Me volví, pero él, como siempre, miraba el vacío. Su rostro describía emociones que no supe leer.

Estaba sentado a una distancia prudente sin embargo, sentía su cercanía como si nos hubiéramos estado tocando. Sin mucho esfuerzo me aprendí el ritmo de su respiración, poco a poco fui capaz de acariciarlo sin tener que extender mis manos, desee con fuerzas que me mirara y que sus ojos brillaran como sabia que lo estaban haciendo los míos.

-La verdad, Bella,-me despertó luego de un momento- en estos momentos no soy una buena compañía para nadie. Estoy, justo ahora, actuando egoístamente.

Me detuve en su rostro, ahora sonrojada por mis pensamientos anteriores. Estaba siendo sincero pero no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Estás al tanto de que no entiendo nada de lo que dices, no?

Estalló en una pequeña risa a la cual respondí con nerviosismo.

Lo observé negar con la cabeza y luego, tan sorpresivamente como llegó, se fue.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con Edward y Rosalie en el estacionamiento. No había manera de echar marcha atrás, ambos ya se habían percatado de mi presencia por el ensordecedor ruido que hacía el tubo de escape de mi camioneta. Aún así ninguno de los dos se volvió a mirarme al pasar junto a ellos. Los escuché reír y sus carcajadas me siguieron hasta que recordé que no había terminado el ensayo y que debía entregarlo ese mismo día.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarse y muchas gracias =) por los reviews que han dejado, me alegran muchísimo.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	6. Capítulo V

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

_Octubre, 2003_

Capítulo V

Las primeras pruebas me habían tenido levantada hasta la madrugada. El sol no había vuelto a aparecer por Forks y mi humor estaba tan deslucido como los primeros días de otoño.

Mi madre había desistido de preguntarme qué era lo que pasaba y la verdad yo lo ignoraba. Lo atribuía a la ausencia de Alice o al cansancio por la semana de pruebas. No estaba dispuesta a ahondar más en mi malestar pues temía encontrarme con algo con lo que no sabría como reaccionar.

¿Cuánto faltaba para salir de clases? Esperaba poder estar allí pronto, muy pronto.

Me encontré con Jasper camino a mi clase, caminó a mi lado entusiasmado, pero no se atrevió a decir lo que tanto quería, lo leía en sus ojos, ¡era tan obvio!

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-preguntó preocupado.-De repente desapareciste.

Descarté el tema con un movimiento de mi mano.

-¿Me acompañarás a buscar a Alice al aeropuerto?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Si, mi monovolumen no llegaría, ir en tu auto es lo más práctico.

-Si-aceptó, inclinando la cabeza-tienes toda la razón. Primita, ¿te he dicho lo inteligente que eres?

-¡Ja, ja!

Jasper me dejó en la puerta de mi sala y se perdió doblando en la siguiente esquina. Evité pensar en lo que tanto temía, cuando pasé al lado de Rosalie, y me puse a contar los segundos que me separaban de mi mejor amiga.

Un odioso sueño me perseguía esa mañana. Había evitado contárselo a mi madre porque ella creía que los sueños eran mensajes del subconsciente frente a cosas que no veíamos _o que no queríamos ver-_dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

En el sueño caminaba junto a Emmet, sentía seguridad caminando a su lado. El, sorprendiéndome, tomaba mi mano y yo no la soltaba. Pasábamos por los pasillos de la escuela y ésta, extrañamente estaba casi vacía. Casi. Frente a nosotros y muy metidos en su propio mundo estaban Edward y Rosalie.

-Qué bueno que por fin se quedaron juntos-comentaba Emmet, feliz por su primo.

¿Ah? ¿Juntos? ¿Desde cuando? Estas y muchas más preguntas se cruzaron por mi cabeza al observarlos. Parecían realmente felices, eso estaba bien. Esa era la idea, ¿no?

¿Por qué, entonces, no me parecía lo correcto?

-¡No!-les gritaba, soltándome de la mano de Emmet.

Me paraba en frente de ellos y volvía a gritar una y otra vez no, no, no…Pero ellos no parecían escucharme y entonces comenzaba a llorar. Desperté después de eso con un nudo en la garganta.

Había despertado en medio de la noche y no había vuelto a pegar ojo. Mas, ahora, frente a la mortecina luz que entraba por las ventanas del salón y luego de analizarlo en casi todo lo que duró la clase, el sueño solo me causó gracia. Seguramente se debía a que últimamente había estado mucho tiempo pensando en Edward y Rosalie.

A la mañana siguiente partía, en el auto de Jasper, rumbo al aeropuerto. Alice me mataría al verme llegar con él, pero alguien en este mundo debía ser feliz y si eran ellos, mejor.

Jasper estaba intranquilo, pues no sabía qué decir. El sabía que yo sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Alice…

-¿Es demasiado obvio?-preguntó cuando íbamos llegando.

-¿El qué?-pregunté inocente.

Puso los ojos en blanco y me eché a reír.

-Si, pero ella no lo quiere creer.

-¿Ella también lo sabe?-preguntó y se puso pálido.

Me mordí la lengua, por hoy ya había soltado suficiente.

-¡Bella!-insistió angustiado-ella lo sabe-susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin mirarlo y reprimiendo la risa. Era adorable.

Nos estacionamos cerca de la puerta principal. Jasper me detuvo antes de cruzarla.

-¿Crees que le gustarán?-preguntó enseñándome un ramo de girasoles.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Las compré de camino a tu casa-respondió avergonzado.- ¿Crees que le gustarán?

-Estoy absolutamente segura que si.

Subimos al segundo piso que es donde llegaban los vuelos internacionales. Según el pizarrón dentro de quince minutos estaría aterrizando su avión.

-Jasper, cálmate.

Caminaba de un extremo a otro, como león enjaulado.

-Piensa en otra cosa-le propuse.

Se detuvo, considerándolo y se acercó a mí. Mala hora para querer hacerlo sentir bien.

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre tu y Emmet?

-Bien, ¿por qué?-pregunté extrañada.

-Está algo raro últimamente.

-¿Y tu crees que yo soy la causa?

Entrecerró los ojos mas no dijo nada.

-¡Ya han llegado!-exclamé alegre minutos después. Nos acercamos a la zona de desembarque, y junto con otra gente que también venían a buscar a sus seres queridos, esperamos que apareciera Alice.

Alice, más pálida que lo usual, apareció de pronto entre un mar de gente. Venía arrastrando una maleta con ruedas, sus padres venían un poco más atrás. Fueron los primeros en reconocernos. La madre de Alice me saludó con cariño desde lejos.

-Tu suegra-le susurré a Jasper.

Escondió el ramo detrás de su espalda, Alice ya estaba casi frente a nosotros, pero aún no nos había visto.

-¿Preparado?-pregunté a Jasper.

-No

-¡Alice!-llamé su atención.

Alice levantó la vista y con una sonrisa nos observó a ambos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a Jasper a mi lado, entrecerró los ojos por breves segundos en dirección a mi y al instante siguiente me perdonó y se abalanzó sobre mi. Nos abrazamos con cariño hasta que alguien tosió al lado nuestro. Jasper, aún con el ramo detrás de su espalda, no pudo articular palabra.

Le di un disimulado codazo a mi amiga y ésta, sonriendo, se echó en los brazos de Jasper, el cual, sorprendido, atinó a rodearla con el brazo libre.

-¿Aquél chico es Jasper?-preguntó la madre de Alice en un susurro, acercándose a mi.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-le pregunté para distraer la atención en otra cosa.

-Largo, pero visitamos lugares preciosos.

Por el rabillo del ojo espié a mis amigos, los cuales luego del abrazo se estaban… ¡Besando!

Celebré internamente mientras con la madre de Alice mirábamos hacia otro lado.

-No dejó de hablar de él en todo el viaje-comentó con una sonrisa.

-A mi me tocó escucharlo a él.-le comenté, divertida.

Alice se fue con sus padres y yo volví a mi casa con un híper ventilado Jasper. Sus ojos no podían brillar más al saberse correspondido.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-me reprochó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y perderme tu cara de hoy? Me alegra haberme mordido la lengua en cada ocasión que quise contarte la verdad, se veían tan lindos juntos…

-Ya, ya, no seas cursi.

-¿Más que tu, querrás decir?

Me miró de reojo y se largó a reír.

-Alice-quise saber, aún con la espina clavada-¿por qué me comparaste con la Celestina?

-No te comparé con ella, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado.

-¿Cuidado de qué?

-De perder en tu propio juego.

Perdí la mirada en la ventana. El cielo estaba encapotado, pero no llovía. Tan solo estaba gris.

Mis padres habían salido y Alice me había venido a ver para ponernos al día.

-Y perder en mi propio juego sería…-esperé a que continuara porque no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Enamorarte del chico de Rosalie.

-¡Ah!-exclamé con algo de alivio y comencé a reír tontamente.

-¿Qué habías pensando, Bella?

La verdad, nada. Que no resultara y ganarme dos enemigos, no lo se.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se.

-Pero Edward no te gusta.

-No-respondí y mi mente lo invocó para ponerme a prueba. Era un muchacho realmente atractivo y tenía por ojos dos jades pulidos, pero no lo conocía de nada.

-No le conozco.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Es atractivo y muy bueno en tenis.

Alice asintió, aprobando lo que llevaba del bosquejo.

-Tiene los ojos verdes y las facciones marcadas, como actor de cine. Es pálido, más que tu, creo, por lo que sus ojos resplandecen como si no supieran hacer otra cosa. Es tan alto como Emmet y una persona muy agradable. Su sonrisa…-me detuve pensando en su calida sonrisa-creo que darías todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance y más porque él sonriera. Es de esas personas que merecen ser felices pero con los cuales la vida nunca es justa.

Era extraño que Alice no me hubiera interrumpido ya, levanté la vista y la encontré mirándome con atención y con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté.

-Pero este chico no te gusta.

-No-volví a decir. Alice se había vuelto algo lenta, ¿serían las mariposas?

Puso una de sus manos bajo su quijada y no me quitó los ojos de encima. ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso!

-¿Piensas que te oculto algo?

-¡Si!-saltó.

-¿Qué?

Tomó uno de los cuadernos que le había prestado para que se pusiera al día con la materia del primer mes y me golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con el.

-Te gusta Edward.

-¡Te digo que no!

-Te observaré muy de cerca, muchachita.-entrecerró los ojos y se mantuvo impasible a mis protestas.

* * *

**Gracias por pasarse!!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

_Capítulo V__I_

Ahora debía compartir a Alice con mi primo, y mejor amigo, Jasper. Pero no me importaba mucho, compartía con ella todas las clases y creía entender la constante e insaciable necesidad por estar cerca de su nuevo novio.

Por eso me pareció extraño que en el primer recreo que tuvo la oportunidad me pidiera que le presentara a Edward.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jasper?

Aún recordaba mi última conversación con Edward y sentía mucha vergüenza al pensar en lo que él debía creer de mi.

-Porque creo que no vino hoy-comentó mirando hacia otro lado-Y tengo mucha curiosidad por ver la nueva adquisición de Rosalie.

Sonrió inocente cuando la miré creyendo saber lo que planeaba. Respiré resignada.

-¿Por qué crees que sabes donde está?-le pregunté luego de un rato, ella había guiado la caminata hacia el salón de música.

-Es solo una corazonada-contestó.

Nos acercamos a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y Alice echó un vistazo hacia adentro. Se volvió a mirarme con su sonrisa de sabelotodo y me empujó adentro. La sala de música, aparte de estar especialmente echa para amortiguar los sonidos, era escalonada.

Me quedé quieta cuando vi a Edward en el primer piso. Estaba en una esquina, sentado frente al piano. Este estaba abierto pero Edward no le prestaba atención, tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano.

Alice me instó a acercarme pero era obvio que él había ido a ese lugar para estar solo y no quería interrumpirlo.

-¿Aquél es ¡Edward!?-preguntó Alice con malicia y gritando su nombre.

Antes de poder volverme Edward había alzado la vista.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Ya lo conocías, no?-pregunté a Alice en un susurro.

-¡Sip! Viene hacia acá-me avisó y acto seguido se fue.

-Hola, Edward. Lamento molestarte, yo ya me voy.

-No, no-me detuvo su voz camino a la puerta.

Me invitó a acercarme y cuando estuve frente a él, me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

No levanté la vista pues luchaba internamente por no sonrojarme.

-¿No vas a hablarme de Rosalie?-preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio que para mi sorpresa no fue para nada incómodo.

Sonreía. Bueno, una torcida sonrisa había aparecido de pronto. Lo miré confundida.

-¿Quieres que hable de ella?-me encogí de hombros y él comenzó a reír.

-¿Ustedes no son amigas, cierto?

Tragué en grueso, ¡me había descubierto!

-No-agregó luego, con otra sonrisa.

No supe que responder.

-Sabes-me dijo con una mueca algo avergonzada-me alegro, ella no es una persona muy agradable-añadió.-No podía entender por qué alguien como tu se juntaba con ella.

Me detuve un instante en su rostro, estaba siendo sincero.

-Yo pensé que te agradaba.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

-Porque esa era la idea-dije confundida, Edward me miró más confundido que yo.-Ustedes se veían bien, pensé que se llevaban bien, ustedes conversaban, se reían…pensé que te gustaba.

El se rió, negando la posibilidad y agregó:

-Lo se-aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, recordando, tal vez, nuestra última conversación.-Cuando hablamos la mayoría de las veces es de ti y no, no me gusta. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Emmet me dijo-respondí sin mirarlo-Habíamos hecho un plan para juntarlos-confesé al fin.

-¿Emmet?-entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensando-¡Qué raro!-murmuró.-El sabe quién me gusta-añadió mas para si mismo que para mi.

Me miró un instante y volvió a sus cavilaciones.

-Perdona por haber sido tan insoportable contigo la otra vez.

Negué con la cabeza, era yo quien debía pedir perdón.

-Perdóname tu por entrometerme en tu vida, no debí. Lo siento.

-No te apenes, Bella. Piensa que le diste un poco de diversión a mi vida.-sonrió, algo irónico.

Lo observé en silencio, con admiración. Edward parecía no haberse molestado por mi intromisión, por la intromisión de una extraña en su vida. Siempre lucía una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, le gustaba bromear y hacer sonreír a los demás…sin embargo, el no parecía nada feliz.

Comenzó a tocar el piano casi con timidez. Comenzó tocando aleatoriamente un par de teclas que resonaron en el salón vacío y luego una dulce melodía se comenzó a formar. El sonreía ahora, inserto en su propio mundo. Sus manos se movían con elegancia por el teclado y en determinado momento cerró los ojos. Nunca me había parecido tan atractivo como en ese momento. Su rostro se encontraba concentrado pero me hacía un lugar en su burbuja, la atmosfera no era nada incómoda, era como si debiera estar ahí. Me quedé contemplándolo mientras sus largos dedos producían una música preciosa.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, Edward despertó y junto con eso la atmosfera que se había formado en torno a nosotros desapareció.

-¿Qué aprendimos el día de hoy Srta. Isabella?

Volvió a tocar un par de notas para darle más énfasis a su pregunta.

Me lo pensé y respondí, evitando reír antes de tiempo:

-Soy tu payaso personal.

Evitó reír y dijo:

-Además de eso.

-¿Aprendimos algo más? Somos muy productivos-me congratulé.

Me observó como se observa a una hermana menor a la cual le estas advirtiendo que no toque tus cosas o que la tierra no es comestible. Edward era muy dulce, pero no tenía paciencia.

-No me gusta Rosalie-inclinó la cabeza y se me quedó viendo, serio.

-No te gusta-repetí sin mirarlo y se me escapó un suspiro.

No quería estar ahí cuando ella se enterara.

Esbozó una sonrisa y miró su reloj. Se echó a reír y al ver mi cara de pregunta aclaró:

-Nos perdimos la clase.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

Capítulo VII

Mi madre, acérrima fanática de las historias de amor, había invitado a Alice y a Jasper a cenar. Estábamos los cinco sentados en el pequeño y redondo comedor.

Mientras Alice conversaba animadamente con mi madre, Jasper, un poco incómodo conversaba con Charlie, el cual también se sentía fuera de lugar y agradecía un poco de conversación masculina. Yo dividía mi atención entre ambas conversaciones.

Renée le contaba a Alice cómo se había enamorado de mi padre y cómo había tenido que hacerle saber de su existencia pues al parecer, era un chico muy despistado.

-Abrió los ojos como platos y también la boca.-comentó.-En una de sus manos un postre de leche esperaba a ser devorado.

-Era de frambuesa-intervino mi padre, divertido y algo ruborizado por los recuerdos.- Me gusta todo lo que sea de frambuesa.

-¿No se te calló la cuchara cuando le escuchaste decir aquello?-le pregunté.

Me imaginaba al Charlie adolescente, vestido de gala, entusiasmado con un un postre entero, solamente para él. Y que de pronto apareciera Renée, con aire seductor y algarabía a su alrededor, determinada a quedarse con el chico que le había llamado la atención toda la secundaria.

Mi padre se volvía, escuchando su nombre, y se encontraba con la Renée adolescente, envuelta en un vestido gasa beige a juego con su pelo.

-Te amo y deseo conocerte, ¿me darías una oportunidad?-le había dicho mi madre, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder.

Entonces Charlie abrió los ojos, atónito e inseguro, ¿era cierto lo que había escuchado? ¿No era una broma de Harry? El había estado enamorado de ella casi toda la secundaria, pero él, demasiado tímido jamás se había atrevido a acercarse. Le encantaba su aire risueño y la forma en que caminaba. Su expresión, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba asemejando al grito de Munch, sólo que este no tenía una cuchara en la mano derecha.

Un largo suspiro se me escapó y me descubrí ante la mirada curiosa de mi familia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté confundida.

Renée comenzó a reír a expensas de mi rostro turbado y Alice desvió la conversación hacia ella y así no tuve que justificarme.

-A comienzos de noviembre habrá un baile.-comentó Alice con ilusión.

-¡Oh, cariño!-exclamó mi madre.-¡Tal vez bailes con el amor de tu vida!

Hice una mueca ante las palabras de mi madre pero no pude reprimir un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, lo sentía caliente e iba empeorando mientras seguía los latidos de mi corazón al imaginarme bailando con…Edward.

-Yo no bailo-repuse con rapidez.

-Tienes que ir, Bella-me reprochó Alice.

Negué con la cabeza, obstinada y mi padre interrumpió una nueva tanda de pensamientos inapropiados diciendo, con los ojos entrecerrados y una risa reprimida:

-Te prohíbo Bella, que le copies el discurso a tu madre.

-Yo me encargaré, tío, de que no lo haga-aseguró Jasper.

-Eso está demás porque no iré.

-Si, si irás-terció Alice, dando fin a la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió verla, esperando frente a mi puerta. Nos fuimos caminando en silencio, hacia el colegio.

-Jasper ha empezado a sospechar-comentó Alice.

-¿Qué cosa?-caminaba distraída y es que había dormido muy, muy poco. Luego de que terminó la cena y me vi sola en mi habitación, el martilleo en el corazón no había disminuido y no me había dejado conciliar el sueño.

-Ambos creemos que te gusta Edward.

Abrí los ojos y me detuve frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

Miró mi rostro con atención, el rubor seguía allí y como no solía usar maquillaje no había podido ocultarlo. El agua fría no servía de nada.

-Lo sabía.-sonrió tímidamente.

Retiré la mirada de su rostro y la perdí en el camino, no me sentía nada bien con esta confirmación.

-¿Por qué te has puesto triste?-preguntó al ver mi expresión cansada.

Me lo pensé, tenía la respuesta pero quería ser clara al respecto.

-No es como para hacer una fiesta.

Juntó las cejas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Dejando de lado lo obvio, el no está interesado en mi. Y con un poco de suerte esto desaparecerá-aludí a mis sentimientos recién declamados-y dejará de gustarme.

-¿Dejando de lado lo obvio?

Me ruboricé y agaché la mirada.

-Bueno, él...-empecé a balbucear.-es realmente guapo, y yo…no. Y no me puedo comparar con Rosalie.

-Te equivocas, eres una chica preciosa.

-¡Qué objetivo de tu parte! Es como si le preguntaras a una madre si cree que su hijo es hermoso, todas dirán que si.

Alice negó con la cabeza, dándose paciencia.

-Apartando tus extrañas inseguridades-rió con este comentario.-él te ha dicho que no le gusta Rosalie.

Me detuve en su rostro, al verse pillada.

-¿Cómo sabes que me dijo eso?

No le había contado a nadie sobre mi conversación en la sala de música. Había guardado aquellos momentos y aquella sensación en un lugar apartado de mi mente y en uno más secreto de mi corazón.

Se lo pensó un momento y le dio lo mismo.

-Los espié.

Alcé una ceja, comenzado a enfadarme. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Se habría percatado de mi rostro embobado?

-¿No creías que iría a clases?-hizo una mueca.

No seguí escuchándola y seguí mi camino hacia el colegio, a paso rápido. Bueno, tan rápido como podía sin caerme. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar, cruzando el umbral creí, me sentiría un poco menos agobiada.

-¡No te vas a enfadar por eso!-le oí gritar a Alice a mis espaldas.

Seguí caminando, sintiéndome ultrajada. Y traicionada por mi buena estrella. ¿Cómo me iba a fijar en el mismo chico al que tenía que engatusar para que se quedara con Rosalie. ¿Cómo tan mala suerte? Tenía que salir de esto cuanto antes, aunque el alejarme de Edward significara un dolor físico.

Me pilló antes de cruzar el umbral, no pude evitarla pero tampoco quería que siguiera hablando del tema. Se lo diría.

-Alice, eres mi amiga.

-Para siempre-aceptó.

-Entonce, por favor, demos este tema por terminado, ¿si? Como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¿Por qué te sientes mal?-alzó mi rostro con una mano, mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.-Te has enamorado, es lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y Rosalie?

-Rosalie se hubiera quedado con él si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. No se hubiera detenido a pensar en tus sentimientos o en si te dolía…ustedes no son amigas, no le debes nada.

-Eso no lo justifica-Moví la cabeza, buscando algo de claridad.-En todo caso, nos estamos adelantando mucho. Edward nunca me ha hablado de nada y pronto se irá. Es cosa de aguantar hasta fin de año-repuse.

Alice negó con la cabeza, algo enfadada.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en ti?

-Déjalo, Alice-pedí, con un nudo en la garganta.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

Capítulo VIII

Antes de que pudiéramos cruzar el umbral, Emmet y Edward fueron a nuestro alcance. O más bien Emmet, pues Edward se había quedado atrás y caminaba lentamente y al parecer, sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, hacia nosotras. Mi corazón había despertado de pronto al verlo acercarse.

-¿Te la puedo quitar?-le escuché decir a Emmet, pero para mi era una voz distante. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Desvié mi mirada ya que Edward no había levantado la suya y me encontré con el rostro escrutador de Alice.

Me mantuve impávida.

-Si, seguro-repuso no muy segura de su respuesta.

Cuando miré hacia atrás en busca de Edward, este ya nos había pasado y estaba cruzando el umbral para llegar a su siguiente clase. Caminó con rapidez hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Aún quedaban un par de minutos para entrar a clases por esto Emmet me condujo hacia unas bancas situadas en medio del patio general.

Esperé a que comenzara a hablar pero este también parecía estudiar mi rostro. Me mantuve en su mirada tanto como pude y cuando me cansé del silencioso estudio le pregunté cómo estaba.

-Bien-contestó con una sonrisa-hace tiempo que no hablábamos, te he echado de menos.

Esperó un momento, quizás para que yo dijera algo, finalmente dijo:

-¡Se viene el baile de otoño!

¿Por qué éramos el único colegio que hacía bailes casi sin motivos?

-Oh, lo se-le aseguré.

Habían comenzado a promocionarlo. Justamente, arriba de nosotros un cartel con letras rosadas anunciaba el mentado baile.

En ese momento el sonido estridente del timbre anunció el comienzo de clases. Me paré de un salto y me dispuse a irme, casi en un impulso y sin saber por qué.

-¡Nos vemos luego!-le grité, unos metros alejada de él.

Se despidió con la mano y me dejó ir.

Entré en el aula sin que el profesor de historia me viera y me senté junto a Alice. El Sr. Norret comenzó su cátedra y a mi me comenzaron a pesar los ojos casi al instante en que comenzó a hablar. El tenía un poder sobrehumano para hacer que la gente se quedara dormida con sólo abrir la boca. ¡Era impresionante ver sus resultados en una clase cualquiera! Muy pocos eran inmunes a sus efectos soporíferos.

Sentí el codo de alguien rozándome con insistencia las costillas. Me enderecé, temerosa de que el profesor me hubiera descubierto. Aunque eran pocas las clases en que levantaba la vista del texto de estudio, no lo quería de enemigo.

Me encontré con la mirada de Alice, había sido su codo el que me había despertado.

-¿Si?-pregunté.

-¿Qué quería Emmet?-preguntó casi con timidez, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

-No lo se en verdad-contesté con sinceridad.-mencionó lo poco que hablamos últimamente y el baile.

Alice ladeó la cabeza con ese gesto suyo que indicaba impaciencia y frustración. ¡Como si supiera lo que cruzaba por su cabeza!

-¿Qué?

-Seguramente te invitará al baile de otoño-comentó.

-Siempre vamos juntos-acepté.

-¿Pero este año tu no quieres ir?

Tragué saliva, me pareció que ella había captado el meollo del asunto incluso antes que yo.

Asentí con la cabeza al momento que dirigía mi mirada hacia el pizarrón. El profesor seguía disertando casi tan aburrido como nosotros.

-¿Es por eso que no vas? ¿Para no hacerle daño a Emmet?

Me volví, de forma brusca.

-¿Hacerle daño?

-Bueno, Bella, no hay que ser ciego para darse cuenta que le interesas.

-Somos amigos.

-El hace mucho tiempo que desea algo más que ser tu amigo.

Me pilló de sorpresa, observó mi rostro y comprobó que mi reacción era sincera.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Negué con la cabeza, y repasé los años que llevaba siendo amiga de Emmet. No podía confirmar concientemente un cambio en nuestros tratos, siempre se había comportado de la misma manera conmigo, quizás con el tiempo sus demostraciones de cariño se habían tornado más efusivas, pero era porque nuestra amistad también se había desarrollado más seriamente.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres ir a este baile?

Enrojecí.

Dispuesta a zanjar el tema ese mismo día y comenzar de cero desde el día siguiente, me permití ser sincera con ella y conmigo.

-Tienes razón al insinuar cierto interés de mi parte por Edward.-le conté en un susurró.

Asintió con la cabeza, dejándome continuar.

-Cuando mencionaste el baile, ayer en mi casa, no pude evitar dejar volar mi imaginación. Y me vi junto a él. Fue una imagen que no me disgustó en lo absoluto.

-No debería molestarte-intervino.

Hablábamos en susurros y cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia el puesto de Rosalie, que se sentaba en la otra esquina de la sala.

-El único problema es que llego tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me volví y le eché una mirada a nuestra compañera.

-¡De nuevo Rosalie!-dijo molesta y alzando la voz.

-¡Shh!-la callé.-Sino, no te cuento nada.

-Está bien-prometió con gesto solemne.

-Si, de nuevo ella. No puedo obviar que sólo por ella he conocido a Edward, ni puedo obviar los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia él, ni dejar de pensar en lo que haría cuando se enterara de que yo también siento algo por él. Para ella no será una competencia mi intervención pero me preocupa lo que pueda hacer o lo que pueda decir.

-¿Qué podría decir?

-Podría contárselo a Edward en venganza.

-No sería algo malo.

Abrí la boca para protestar pero se apresuró diciendo:

-Les vi la otra tarde en el salón de música. No eras la única que actuaba dominada por la turbación ni la única a la que le brillaban los ojos.

-No, Alice-le reproché.-No debes decirme esas cosas, tienes que ser honesta conmigo, soy tu amiga, por favor no me des falsas ilusiones. Pretendo terminar con este asunto cuanto antes y no me estarías ayudando en nada.

-Bella, por favor, no seas cabezota. Soy una espectadora imparcial.

Reí bajito para que el profesor no nos descubriera.

-Si, claro.

-Lo soy, te quiero demasiado como para querer que te ilusiones sin fundamento.

Suspiré.

-Pero deberías decírselo a Emmet.

-¿No me has escuchado? No pienso hacer absolutamente nada, nada además de dar marcha atrás.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor antes de emprender la retirada?-pidió con premura.

Asentí, sin saber si me arrepentiría luego.

-¿Tu plan es alejarte de Edward para que ya no puedas sentir nada por él, cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Podrías, este recreo, ir a hablar con él?

Comencé a ruborizarme.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo en especial?-esperaba que no.

-No, sólo se tu misma y observa su comportamiento. Ya sabes, míralo directo a los ojos y comprueba si se sonroja o no, si aparta la vista, ese tipo de cosas. Pero se objetiva en tu estudio, sino no valdrá la pena que lo hagas.

-¿Estarás tu ahí?

-Si, desde luego, sonrió.-Necesitarás una segunda opinión. Estaré escondida, por supuesto.

-Me prometes que, luego de esto me ayudarás a…bueno, ya sabes a qué.

-Lo prometo.

-Entonces, está bien.

La idea de verlo y tenerlo cerca disparó mi corazón y se me antojó el final perfecto para algo que no debería haber sucedido.

El recreo llegó puntual y de un salto salí del aula en su búsqueda, con Alice pisándome los talones. No podía evitar el nerviosismo pero las ansias de verlo condujeron mis pies hasta encontrarlo.

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol, en el patio trasero del colegio. Era un día frío y húmedo pero él no parecía notarlo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Me senté a su lado al momento que me repetía en la cabeza "_está será el último encuentro_".

Comprobé, antes de hablarle, que Alice no se veía por ningún lado. Entonces me volví hacia Edward y el martilleo en el corazón retumbó en mis oídos.

-¿No tienes frío?-le pregunté.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y me observó con curiosidad. Le miré directo a los ojos medio turbada, en cuanto pude y me dije que sería lo más objetiva posible.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-preguntó con voz átona.

El nerviosismo se intensificó al momento en que él desvió mi mirada.

-¿Cómo has estado, Edward?-lo intenté de nuevo.

-Muy bien-repuso sin mirarme.

Demasiado pronto perdí el valor que las ansias por verlo me había otorgado. Suspiré apesadumbrada aunque optimista. Esto me serviría para echar por tierra las suposiciones de Alice y la recién naciente esperanza de que él pudiera corresponder mi interés. Un ligero estremecimiento que achaqué al viento que comenzaba a correr, hizo temblar mi barbilla.

Edward no se dio cuenta de esto, seguía sin mirarme. Me levanté con lentitud pues mis piernas también habían comenzado a temblar.

-¡Qué estés muy bien, entonces!-le dije con fingido entusiasmo.

-Adiós-repuso por toda respuesta y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Caminé en silencio hacia la sala con Alice acompañándome. Era extraño que ella también estuviera tan callada. Me volví para hacerle saber que no estaba mal en lo absoluto. Me encogí de hombros y le dije:

-Lo comprobamos, ahora será más fácil.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí hay algo raro-agregó.

-Nada, no está interesado. Tu también puedes equivocarte.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Si tu supieras**

Primera parte

Capítulo IX

Tal y como se lo había pedido, Alice no volvió a mencionar a Edward. En adelante, fueron pocas las oportunidades en que lo vi, y cada vez que nos cruzábamos nos ignorábamos mutuamente. Parecía existir una muralla invencible.

El pasaba de mi presencia con suma facilidad, nunca levantaba la mirada. Para mi era mucho más difícil, me costaba mantenerme indiferente y no alzar la vista en busca de una sonrisa que no aparecía.

Me parecía extraño que Edward pudiera haber concebido una aversión tan repentina hacia mí, pero no veía posible otra explicación. Quizás, finalmente el hecho de inmiscuirme en sus asuntos privados había terminado por hartarlo.

El seguir de los días me parecía algo frío y monótono que no podía disfrutar ni comprender, por eso me sorprendió muchísimo que Mike Newton, un chico de mi curso con el que nunca había cruzado palabra, me detuviera después de clases con una solícita sonrisa en el rostro.

Ofreció acompañarme a mi casa y como sabía que él vivía a solo un par de casas de la mía, no rechacé su atención. Escuché atentamente sus preocupaciones por su equipo de basket, aún cuando no me interesaban y aún cuando no entendía muchas de las cosas de las que me hablaba.

-¿Pivotear?-pregunté cuando por fin logré relacionar sus términos con algo que conocía.- ¿Cómo pivotear matrices?

-No, Bella-se había detenido frente a mí y me miraba con una burlesca mueca en el rostro. Comencé a sentirme ofendida.- ¿Eres toda una cerebrito, no?

Se encogió de hombros y compuso el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Bella, me gustaría llevarte al baile de otoño, ¿me aceptas como tu pareja?

Sorprendida y aún frente a él, abrí los ojos.

-Prometo aprender todos los conceptos de cálculo si eso hace que me digas que si.

Fui partícipe de la extraña lucha que se libraba en su rostro y lamenté no haber aprendido a decir que no. El no quería invitarme a salir.

Aún así y sin saber por qué, asentí, cuando todas las excusas que se asomaron a mi cabeza dejaron de estar a mi alcance.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, en señal de alivio.

-¿Vives por acá cerca, no?-preguntó al momento.

-Si-apunté la siguiente esquina.

-Oh-aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-¿Te molestaría si te dejo aquí?

-No-respondí, con algo que percibí parecido al enfado-En lo absoluto.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez mucho más aliviado y tras despedirse, se marchó.

Por la tarde me encontraría con Alice para comprar nuestros vestidos. Yo tenía uno ya, mi favorito de bailes anteriores, pero mi amiga consideraba que una vez usados y mostrados, estos debían ser desechados.

Mi madre sacaba malezas del jardín delantero y se detuvo cuando pasé a su lado.

-¿Venías con un muchacho?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, un compañero de clase.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Será mi compañero de baile-le conté.

-¿Es guapo?

Su pregunta me hizo reír, aunque sabía que buscaba animarme.

-Supongo. Eso es tan relativo, madre.

Movió la cabeza mientras reía.

-Por Dios, Bella. ¡Que seria eres! Yo estaría dando brincos si un chico guapo me invitara a salir.

-No, no lo harías.

Subí a mi habitación y dejé mi mochila sobre la cama. Tenía que hacer algo, me dije acercándome a un espejo. Empezaba a notar como mis seres más queridos se preocupaban por mi actual estado de ánimo. No era justo con ellos y era algo, después de todo bastante común y sin importancia. A la gran mayoría del mundo le pasaba. Lo inusual en la vida era enamorarse y ser correspondido, por eso todavía sigue siendo un extraño e inalcanzable regalo.

Tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien, porque de hecho lo estaba. Que Edward hubiera decidido que yo no existía no debía importarme. Puse mis brazos en jarras y sonreí, mi reflejo se me imaginó un aviso de dentífrico.

Cuando Alice pasó por mí, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, su rostro lucía preocupado, casi triste. Me asusté pensando en que podría haberse peleado con mi primo, ellos eran una de las pocas parejas que mantenían viva mi fe en el amor. Además, si todo acababa entre ellos yo tendría que estar en el medio. Y no podría enfrentar una pelea entre mis dos mejores amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?-pregunté camino a las tiendas.

No quitó la mirada del camino, ni siquiera cuando una luz roja detuvo nuestro viaje.

-Escogeremos el vestido más bonito para ti, Bella. Lucirás preciosa la noche del baile.-apretó el volante con sus largos y pálidos dedos.

Asentí, incrédula.

-Bueno-contesté.

-¿Está todo bien con Jasper?-pregunté luego con temor a escuchar su respuesta, pero su rostro se dulcificó al escuchar el nombre de mi primo.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Tengo que decirte algo-habló por fin, cuando llegábamos.

Esperé a que continuara. Se estacionó y volviéndose hacia mí, con el rostro afectado me dijo casi en un susurro:

-Rosalie irá al baile con Edward.

-¡Oh!

-¡Es un tarado, Bella! Se arrepentirá de haberte dejado ir.

Negué con la cabeza. Así es como tenía que ser, estaba todo bien. Edward se había decidido por fin. Solo esperaba que Rosalie no jugara con él, Edward no se lo merecía.

Como si Alice hubiera estado leyendo mis pensamientos, exclamó de pronto:

-¡Se merecen el uno al otro!

-Alice-intenté detenerla.

- Espero que sean muy infelices juntos.

-Alice, está bien. Estoy bien-mentí.

-Bella, yo te enseñé a mentir y aún así no lo haces nada bien.

Reí ante su comentario.

-Tenemos que buscarte una pareja infartante.

-Sobre eso…-escondí la mirada jugando con mis manos.

-¿Aceptaste ir con Emmet?

-No-alcé la vista.-Iré con Mike.

-¿Cuál Mike?-preguntó extrañada.

-Mike Newton, el que juega basket.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿No acabas de decir que soy pésima mintiendo?

-Si, por eso. Es tan extraño.-se encogió de hombros, creyéndome al fin.-Bueno, él es considerado por un grupo bastante amplio de estudiantes como un tipo bastante guapo.

-Si, eso he escuchado.-comenté, pero mi mente vagaba lejos, con una sola imagen en la cabeza, una que quemaba y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo como una pesadilla.

Subir las escaleras del gimnasio no fue nada fácil con los zapatos que Alice había escogido para mí. Su idea de que fuera la más bonita del baile esa noche se había excedido, como siempre, pero había tenido que limitarme a aceptar para no herir sus sentimientos. Después de todo, no me veía nada de mal. El rostro de mi pareja al verme así me lo había demostrado. Algo para levantarme el ánimo, me dije.

Desde la última vez que había hablado con Edward mi estado de ánimo iba de mal en peor. Para él yo era una extraña, peor aún, era completamente invisible. Lo había visto en pocas ocasiones desde entonces y lo preferí pues me costaba mantenerme indiferente a su aparente aversión hacia mí.

El gimnasio quedaba irreconocible cada vez que se hacía un baile. Los profesores, junto al director estaban apostados en un rincón vigilando que la fiesta no se descontrolara.

Mi pareja se aferraba con fuerza a mi mano sin embargo no había soltado palabra en todo el camino y es que no teníamos nada en común. Ni siquiera entendía por qué él había decidido invitarme a mí cuando claramente él buscaba a alguien más. Al igual que yo.

En la pista de baile, ya habían varias parejas disfrutando de la música y de sus hormonas. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no buscar a la única pareja que me apenaría ver aquella noche. Esperaba que ellos no ofrecieran un espectáculo semejante al que daban mis compañeros. Un vacío en el estómago me acompañó desde ese momento. Pero no les vi.

Mike me llevó cerca de su grupo de amigos, en medio del gimnasio. Jasper y Alice bailaban cerca nuestro pues les había hecho prometer que me ayudarían si Mike decidía ponerse cariñoso.

-Te ves realmente preciosa esta noche, Bella-dijo mi pareja, poniendo una mano sobre mi cintura, aunque la canción no lo ameritaba en absoluto.

Intenté alejarme con disimulo mientras lentamente dábamos vueltas en nuestro puesto. En uno de nuestros erráticos giros chocamos con otra pareja. El muchacho, compañero de Mike en el equipo de basket nos sonrió divertido, no así su compañera. Esta nos observó con disgusto y pegó en mí su enojada mirada.

Aproveché la melodía para alejarnos de ellos, pero comprobé por el rabillo del ojo que aquella muchacha seguía observándonos.

-¿La conoces?-le pregunté a Mike.

Supo al instante a quién me refería.

-¿Jessica?-se puso algo nervioso y creí entender lo que ocurría. El buscaba su aprobación con ansiosas miradas.

-¿Por qué no la invitaste a ella?-quise saber.

Negó con la cabeza observándome con nerviosismo.

La observé nuevamente, echaba humo.

-Te hubiera dicho que si, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Tu crees?-se volvió a mirarla esperanzado.

-Desde que nos ha visto no hace más que echar humo.

Sonrió avergonzado.

-Lo siento.-pasó su mano por su pelo y me dejó en medio de la pista de baile.

Disimuladamente caminé fuera de ella, en dirección hacia el sector de refrescos.

-¿Eso fue otro de tus trabajos?-escuché y me pareció que entraba en un sueño imposible, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras me volvía para encontrarme con Edward. Vestía de negro y se veía muy atractivo. No demoré mi estudio por temor a su reacción, subí rápidamente a su rostro y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté quitándole la mirada y caminando hacia donde mis adormecidos pies me llevaron.

Me siguió, diciendo:

-Al chico rubio con el que estabas bailando y que ahora está-se dio vuelta buscándolos entre las parejas.-besando a esa muchacha en aquella esquina.

Seguí su mirada y me reí al comprobar que se encontraba junto a Jessica.

-No-suspiré.-debo confesar que esta vez he sido usada.

-¿Y qué se siente?-quiso saber, me miró directo a los ojos.

-Eso no te lo voy a decir.

-¿Quieres bailar?-propuso en cambio.

-¿Y tu pareja?

-¿Qué?-Se acercó un poco más a mí y me pidió que repitiera lo que acababa de decir. Al parecer la música no lo había dejado escuchar.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?

-¡Ah!-sentí su aliento caer por mi cuello.-Se ha enojado conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-contemplé embobada como él ignoraba mis preguntas y tomando mi mano me guiaba hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Edward!-protesté.

-Porque me preguntó quién me gustaba y tuve que decirle la verdad.-se encogió de hombros.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío y aproveché esto para esconder mi rostro en su pecho. Era una de las ventajas de que él fuera más alto que yo.

Tuve un deseo irresistible de pegar mi oído junto a su pecho para ver si su corazón latía tan violentamente como lo estaba haciendo el mío, si no fuera porque él me sujetaba mis rodillas me hubieran dejado caer.

Ahí, junto a él, no me importó todo el tiempo en que había estado ignorando mi existencia ni el que pudiera estar interesado en alguien más, tan solo me concentré en guardar ese momento por el mayor tiempo posible pues no sabía cuando volvería a ser invisible para él.

Comenzó a reír cuando un suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-quise saber.

-Tú.

-Ja, ja.-respondí sin gracia.

-Bella, es lo que he intentado decirte todo este tiempo.

Hice ademán de soltarme pero él volvió a acercar nuestros cuerpos, la melodía ya casi acababa y nosotros ya no nos movíamos.

-¿Todo el tiempo en que has estado evitándome?

-Si, incluyendo ese lapso de tiempo.-sonrió pero sin alegría.

Me encogí de hombros y solté nuestras manos.

-¿Qué cosa has intentado decirme?

Alzó una de sus cejas, impaciente. Sus ojos esmeralda refulgían al observarme.

Entonces, abrumada por su cercanía, su mirada y mis frustrantes esperanzas, desvié la vista. A unos metros de nosotros un grupo de gente se había apostado en torno a una pareja que al parecer estaba peleando. En el extremo opuesto, los profesores aún no se daban cuenta de este alboroto pero el bullicio comenzaba a eclipsar la música, pronto se enterarían y los alumnos podrían ser expulsados.

Cuando una de las luces cayó repentinamente en el grupo de gente pude ver como la alta figura de Emmet sobresalía desde dentro.

-¡Emmet!-exclamé.

Edward se tensó a mi lado y siguió la dirección de mi mirada. Juntos corrimos hacia donde se libraba una batalla bastante desigual.

Emmet estaba a punto de golpear a Mike.

-¡Detente!-exclamé con temor a que los encontraran así.

Se volvió sorprendido al escuchar mi voz.

-Bella-frunció el ceño-¡El estúpido de tu pareja está con otra!

Soltó la camisa de Mike quien aprovechó esta distracción para escabullirse entre la gente, estaba completamente pálido.

Al acercarse a mí, Emmet reparó en la cercanía con la que estaba con Edward. Habíamos llegado hasta allí con las manos tomadas y no nos habíamos soltado. Su rostro se volvió sombrío al vernos y caminó alejándose de nosotros completamente en silencio.

-Debo ir con él-escuché decir a Edward, pero no le presté atención. Aunque Emmet ya no estaba frente a nosotros todavía podía ver su rostro desencajarse al vernos.

Asentí sin volverme, sólo sentí su mano desprenderse de la mía. Cuando volví a darme cuenta él ya no estaba.


	11. Capítulo X

**Si tú supieras**

Primera parte

Capítulo X

Fue un largo fin de semana y casi no fui capaz de conciliar el sueño. La noche del baile daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza y las imágenes no me daban un respiro.

Aquella noche fue interrumpida por la pelea entre Emmet y Mike, luego de eso la fiesta había sido detenida por los académicos. Emmet intentaba salvar mi honor, creo, iniciando la pelea, luego de ver a mi pareja con otra.

Llegados a este punto ya no podía hacerme la tonta y fingir que no entendía el porqué. Si bien antes no lo había notado, ahora todo quedaba más claro para mí. Sobretodo al ver el rostro de Emmet cuando llegué junto a Edward para detener la riña. Llegamos hacia el tumulto de gente con las manos entrelazadas y el rostro de Emmet se desfiguró completamente al vernos.

No sabía con certeza desde cuando pero Emmet, como me había advertido Alice, estaba interesado en mí. Y, ¡genial genial!, yo estaba interesada en su primo, en el recién llegado Edward Cullen. Y, para ser sincera, me interesaba muchísimo.

¿Esconder mis sentimientos era lo mejor que podía hacer?-me pregunté una y otra vez en ese interminable fin de semana. Recién el domingo por la tarde, mientras intentaba concentrarme en la tarea de trigonometría, sin resultados; concluí que sí, que disimular o mejor aún, intentar olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward sería lo mejor.

Por lo general, las disputas entre amigos por una mujer terminaban siempre igual: con los amigos más unidos luego de decidir que algo así no podía competir contra años de amistad; y la mujer despechada.

Además, estaba el hecho de que el objeto de mi afecto no estaba nada interesado en mí.

Intentaría sacar provecho de aquella pseudo-amistad que ambos teníamos y de aquellos momentos compartidos, fabricar mis recuerdos. No faltaba tanto para fin de año, él se iría y comenzaría sus estudios en alguna universidad muy, muy lejana y yo no le volvería a ver. Plan perfecto.

Pero al día siguiente, todavía no sabía de donde iba a sacar las fuerzas para llevar a cabo mi plan. Al cruzar la entrada del colegio vi, metros adelante, la espalda de Edward alejándose, supuse, hacia su primera clase del día. Y fue todo lo que se requirió para sentir mi corazón latir con furia contra mi pecho.

Y sobre lo de disimular, es decir negar, lo que sentía por él, pensaba que también iba a resultar ser una misión imposible.

Rosalie se acercó a mí en el primer periodo de descanso porque "necesitaba" tener un poco de conversación entre chicas conmigo. Se me erizó el vello bajo la ropa al escuchar su tono desenfadado y ver como su mirada de cazadora descendía sobre mí.

Supongo que me lo merecía por entrometida-me dije mientras la seguía a donde ella consideró "un lugar apropiado", que resultó ser justo enfrente de la cancha de tenis. Afortunadamente, y quizás esto contrariaba los planes de mi compañera, esta se encontraba vacía.

-Bueno, Bella-comenzó con los dientes apretados-intentaré ir directo al grano. Seré sincera contigo y espero que tú también lo seas en tus respuestas.

-Claro-dije un poco impaciente.

-Creo que sabes sobre lo que voy a decirte.

¿Era eso una pregunta?

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía una idea, pero esperé a que ella continuara con sus líneas, no quise interrumpirla.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te interesa Edward.-declaró mirándome directo a los ojos.

Noté que aquello no había sido una pregunta tampoco, lo que dificultaba la posible respuesta que yo pudiera darle. Compuse el rostro para dar la mejor de mis mentiras. Me sentía en uno de esos interrogatorios policiales, lo único que faltaba era el foco de luz incandescente y molesto sobre mi rostro, y alguno que otro instrumento de tortura.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarme si le decía la verdad? Que ella le dijera todo a Edward e intentara, dueña de esta nueva información, hacer de mi vida un pequeño infierno. Pero, ¿esto sería tan malo? Quizás podría servirme de estímulo para iniciar la retirada. Luego, observando su presuntuoso rostro y la manera tan despectiva en la que me miraba decidí que no le diría nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué ella tendría que ser la primera en enterarse de algo que era tan íntimo para mí? Era la primera vez que me enamoraba y ¿sería ella la primera en saber? Se enteraría antes que mi madre, que Alice, incluso antes que Edward. ¿Ella?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-le dije, sintiéndome extrañamente segura.

-En realidad sí, Bella.-dijo en un tono condescendiente mientras batía sus pestañas con rapidez.

Esperé a que continuara.

-Verás, no quiero que salgas herida cuando Edward se aburra de tu compañía y me pida ser su novia.

Asentí, sin siquiera considerar sus palabras, y me di la vuelta para alejarme lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Noté, camino a la sala de clases, que la larga pausa que me había tomado para pensar y mi posterior respuesta, no habían sido más que una confirmación para Rosalie. Leyendo entre líneas, mi respuesta había sido: Sí, me interesa Edward pero eso a ti no te importa. Y esa era exacta la respuesta que ella estaba buscando. Solté un suspiro, vaticinando las consecuencias.

Bueno, estaba perdida.

Seguí camino al salón y luego más allá. Aún quedaba un poco de tiempo y quería distraerme antes de tener que volver a ver a Rosalie y a la profesora de matemáticas.

Rosalie no se quedó mucho tiempo guardando esta información. A la salida de clases, los vi, a Edward y Rosalie, justo en la puerta del colegio, conversando. Obligadamente, tuve que pasar junto a ellos (era la única manera de salir y yo quería llegar pronto a mi casa para esconderme eternamente en mi habitación). Me concentré en un punto distante cuando me fui acercando a donde ellos estaban, para que no diera la idea de que los observaba o algo parecido. Pero sí se me encogió el corazón cuando finalmente pase a su lado y Rosalie soltó con desdén y sin disimulo:

-Patética.

Seguí caminando sin mirar hacia atrás mientras estaba segura, allá en la puerta del colegio, Edward se enteraba de que yo estaba enamorada de él.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Si tú supieras**

Primera parte

_Noviembre, 2003_

Capítulo XI

Por fin había logrado ganarme a la entrenadora. Empezamos tenis, el único deporte que se me daba bien. Luego de una larga y tediosa introducción pudimos, finalmente, comenzar el juego. Nos rotamos en pareja a lo largo de la cancha, cambiábamos al punto.

-¡Me opongo a que seas mi pareja!-reclamaba Alice con su raqueta aún envuelta en su funda rosada.

- ¡¿Por qué?

-Porque le pegas a la pelota con mucha fuerza.

Era un día brumoso, de esos típicos en Forks, el frío no era suficiente ni tampoco el calor. Era como entrar en un invernadero. Seguramente más tarde llovería.

-Prometo pegarle con delicadeza, para que las dos nos entretengamos.

No le había contado a Alice de mi conversación con Rosalie. Conocía perfectamente bien su temperamento violento cuando se trataba de defender a un ser querido. No quería iniciar una batalla campal por mi culpa, ya tenían suficiente con pelearse la corona de reina cada fin de año en las graduaciones.

Rosalie se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca del final de la malla. Nos miramos un instante, fui la primera en apartar la vista.

Cuando esa pequeña y ridícula pelota amarilla verdosa se acercaba a mi lado de la cancha y yo, con la raqueta en la mano podía descargar en ella toda mi tensión, me sentía sumamente feliz. Agradecía internamente a quien fuera que hubiera ideado el cronograma escolar de aquella manera.

Había vuelto a las andadas y evitaba a toda costa cruzarme con Edward. No me engañaba, al parecer no era la única que andaba en esas. No lo culpaba, luego de enterarse de mis claramente patéticos sentimientos por él, él tenía todo el derecho de alejarse ya fuera por mi bien o por el suyo.

Soñaba cada noche con él y cuando no soñaba era porque no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Ja, ja, ja.

Y lo disfrutaba, en los sueños podía ser completamente libre y mejor aún, completamente sincera.

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana?-preguntó Alice desde el otro extremo de la cancha.

-¿Salir contigo?-alcé una ceja, fanfarronamente.

Con una risita me explicó su plan. Con Jasper irían a Seattle por el fin de semana, pero ni en sus mejores fantasías y aunque ella rogara y perjurara, sus padres le darían el permiso requerido. Ahí entraba yo, la segunda hija querida de los Brandon (adoptada desde la primera vez que les había hecho una visita) y a los ojos del padre "una muchacha con más juicio que mi querida y atolondrada Alice".

-Me siento usada-repliqué.

-¡Por favor!-pidió batiendo sus pestañas.-Será entretenido-prometió.

No tardé mucho en tomar una decisión. El plan me venía de maravilla, necesitaba un salvavidas como este, ¿qué mejor que despejarse y salir de ese pequeño y abrumador lugar para pasar un fin de semana junto a mis dos mejores amigos? La entretención estaba asegurada, lo sabía. Y mi paz mental, también.

Le dije enseguida que sí, que la acompañaría si mis padres me daban el permiso; no quería atormentarla prolongando una respuesta tan obvia.

Sonreí. Mi mejor amiga daba saltitos mientras esquivaba con excelentes reflejos una pelota de la pareja de al lado.

-¡Isabella, Mary, Andy, Rose!-nos volvimos al escuchar nuestros nombre pronunciados con autoridad por la entrenadora.-Ustedes van a terminar la clase de hoy. La que gane no tiene que dar las últimas vueltas al gimnasio.

Aquel era suficiente aliciente para mí. La primera pareja conformada por Rose y Mary, ya estaba en la cancha para iniciar el mini partido. Me senté junto a Alice y me mentalicé en la recompensa. Correr se me daba fatal.

-¿Crees que te digan que sí?-preguntó Alice.

-No lo sé, pero por mi lado estaré junto a mi primo y mi mejor amiga. En cambio tú la tienes difícil, irás junto a tu novio, mi adición al grupo no es más que una pobre excusa para ver si te dicen que sí.

Sus mejillas se calentaron poco a poco, hasta que se ruborizó por completo. Sus ojos también la delataron, brillando.

Hice una mueca, había quedado pasmada. En respuesta, recibí un suave codazo en las costillas.

-No me lo creo.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras me echaba a reír.

-Bella, Andy, su turno.-nos indicó la entrenadora.

La dejé escoger el lado por lo que me tocó iniciar el juego.

Estaba de más decir que mi cabeza se había vuelto una sopa espesa. Agradecí el que mi compañera me hiciera correr de un lado al otro de la cancha, era un viento fresco disipar tanta energía.

Me entretuve bastante y se extendió lo suficiente como para que no pudiéramos llegar a la final.

-Empate, muchachas-dijo la entrenadora para mandarnos a las duchas.

Andy, una chica pelirroja de mi clase, me sonrió desde la malla. Le devolví la sonrisa, completamente agotada.

-No sabía que te gustaba el tenis-comenté.

-Mi padre me obligó a aprender para tener una excusa de pasar un tiempo juntos.-puso los ojos en blanco.

Nos separamos camino a los camarines, la figura de Alice arrimada al costado del gimnasio con su cuello estirado me hizo acercarme. La sorprendí asomada a una ventana.

-¡Bella!-protestó en un chillido-no hagas eso nunca más.

Levanté las manos para apaciguarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunté.

Su rostro se crispó. Se apartó de la pequeña ventana que ocultaba con su cuerpo y me mostró.

-Rosalie tiene un nuevo amigo.

Me asomé junto a ella, en el patio contiguo al gimnasio se encontraba Rosalie y Emmet en confidente conversación. Ambas cabezas se encontraban juntas, inclinadas como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

-Aquí hay algo extraño-aseguró Alice.

Me alejé de la ventana y me solté la coleta.

-Vamos a ducharnos-le dije dirigiéndome hacia los camarines.

-¿No piensas que aquí hay gato encerrado?-entrecerró los ojos como cada vez que encontraba un nuevo caso a investigar.

Me encogí de hombros, disimulando una fría sensación en el estómago.

-Alice-comencé cuando me subía a su auto, un mini cooper rojo con tapabarros blancos.- ¿qué le dirás a tus padres para pedirle el permiso?

Había comenzado a chispear por lo que Alice me llevaría a casa.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

Me detuve, de nuevo perpleja. Alice siempre tenía la excusa perfecta, su cabeza era una máquina para las mentirillas. ¡No se le movía un músculo! Gracias a sus actuaciones podía conseguir lo que quería, siempre.

La observé nuevamente, parecía completamente vulnerable.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió mientras la llave hacía contacto. El auto soltó un suave rugido. En unos cuantos segundos nos encontramos en la carretera, camino a casa.

-El… ¿mi primo te está presionando de alguna manera?-comencé a enojarme a medida que el pensamiento surgía en mi cabeza.

Su rostro se volvió a sonrojar.

-No,-sacudió la cabeza-fui yo la que propuso la idea. Tengo curiosidad-me explicó.

Asentí, podía comprenderla.

También tenía esa curiosidad. Deseaba saber qué se sentía tener el peso de un hombre sobre el cuerpo. El pecho desnudo de alguien que me gustara mucho sobre el mío. Sentir la entrecortada y cálida respiración sobre mi piel desnuda, temblando por el roce con su piel.

Escondí el rostro mirando por la ventanilla. En la esquina, reconocí el pelo anaranjado de Edward. Caminaba con lentitud bajo la lluvia, cargando su bolso de cuero cerca del pecho, quizás para que no se mojara. Yo también sentí las mejillas arder.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, pero incluso a ti hay cosas que me avergüenza decirte.

-No te preocupes-sonreí para animarla.

-¿Tú crees que se enoje si me arrepiento?-preguntó cuando nos bajamos, ya frente a la puerta de mi casa.

Conocía a Jasper y al Jasper enamorado de mi mejor amiga: casi iguales, harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para que sus seres queridos estuvieran y se sintieran a salvo. No me lo imaginaba como esos novios insistentes que solían amenazar con alejarse o cambiar de novia solo porque esta aún no estaba preparada para ofrecer lo que ellos querían. Sacudí la cabeza con rapidez. Ni siquiera podía imaginármelo deseando _aquello_.

-No lo creo.-le dije-Pero si llega a presionarte o a enojarse aunque sea un poquito juro que lo golpearé.

Soltó una risita.

Almorzamos viendo una película, una comedia romántica que nos sabíamos de memoria. Recitamos las cursis líneas finales y reímos cuando al fin los protagonistas se besaron.

La primera en llegar fue mi madre, a eso de las cinco.

-¿Te quedas a almorzar, cariño?-le preguntó a Alice.

Nos miramos unos momentos, para ver como debíamos proceder.

-Sí-aceptó Alice y solté un suspiro de alivio-gracias.

-Entonces llamaré a Charlie para que compre unas pizzas camino del trabajo.-nos guiñó un ojo y se perdió camino a las escaleras.

Y por primera vez desde que Alice me planteara su inusitado plan, comencé a sentir nerviosismo.

Mi rostro podía, fácilmente, arruinar los planes de mi amiga. Sentí mucho alivio cuando ella decidió quedarse y con esto, estar a mi lado para cuando tuviéramos que pedir el permiso. Sobretodo frente a mi padre cuyo olfato de investigador no lo abandonaba ni siquiera en su hogar.


	13. Agosto, 2008 continuación 2

**¿Recuerdan el prólogo? Esta es la continuación..**

* * *

_Agosto, 2008_

Bajé la mirada un momento para evitar sonrojarme, lo escuché reír y fue como volver al momento en que lo conocí.

Soltó un bufido y la risa se extendió por su rostro, esta vez asemejándolo al muchacho que yo había conocido y del cual me había enamorado.

- ¿Te ayudo con esas cajas?-se ofreció.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nos habíamos cruzado fuera del hotel donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Debía entregar una pila de paquetes a la organizadora para que pudiera seguir con la pauta del día.

-Estás más alta-observó mientras hacía malabares con la caja e intentaba abrirnos la puerta a la vez.

-Sí-murmuré-es que he seguido haciendo deporte. Eso te estira-expliqué.

- ¿Siempre tenis?

-Siempre-sonreí, un poco más dueña de mis emociones.

La organizadora salió a recibirnos desde el vestíbulo y antes de decir "ave maría" se escabullía por un amplio pasillo alfombrado, con las cajas a cuestas.

-Eso fue todo, entonces.-me encogí de hombros. No quería estar en los zapatos de la organizadora.

Edward se volvió a contemplarme, escondía sus manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Te estás hospedando aquí?-le pregunté, no queriendo llegar al fin de nuestro encuentro.

Asintió.

- ¿Quieres almorzar?-propuso.

¡Claro que quería! Pero tuve que responder…

- ¿A las diez de la mañana?

-No he comido nada de nada desde la tarde de ayer-agregó- ¿me acompañas?

Asentí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Para cuando llegó nuestro pedido, diez minutos después de haber ingresado al local, no habíamos intercambiado más de cuatro palabras. El nerviosismo crecía en mí de manera exponencial al observarlo con la vista fija en el mantel de la mesa, completamente en silencio.

- ¿Cómo está todo con tu carrera?-le pregunté escondiendo el rostro tras la taza de café.

Despertó de su ensimismamiento y respondió:

-Bien, me toca el último año.

Volvimos al silencio y él no probaba bocado; yo ya me había terminado el café.

- ¿Qué acontecimiento, no?

Reí.

-Sí, es una locura.

- ¿Te parece?

-Es decir, no es necesario que lo hagan. Ellos han estado juntos por siempre y un papel firmado no cambia lo que sienten y han vivido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-preguntó.

Hice memoria, aunque no fue necesario el esfuerzo. Sabía porqué llevaba esa cuenta, la misma cantidad de años…coincidían con su llegada a Forks y a mi vida.

-Cinco años-respondí. Sabía que me brillaban los ojos por lo que los escondí detrás de mi taza vacía.

-¿Quieres otra?-preguntó.

-Claro.

Poco había escuchado de su vida desde que se fue. Casi todo se lo debía a Jasper, mi primo, que había mantenido el contacto con él.

Estudiaba ingeniería, fiel a su amor por la matemática, y tenía novia desde el segundo año. Yo, cuando salía el tema, solía llamarla _la suertuda_, estaba segura de que debía ser un ángel. Según sabía seguían juntos.

Hice un torpe sonido con la lengua al acordarme. Inclinó la cabeza, curioso.

-¿No tienes hambre?-pregunté. Su plato seguía intacto.

Una inquieta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-En realidad me muero de hambre.-observó su plato y luego me dirigió una larga mirada. Se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca y lo mordió con rapidez. Luego, le siguió un segundo pedazo, más grande. Pero se demoró casi lo mismo. Volvió a sonreír y mi corazón perdió un latido al verlo, otra vez.

¿Cómo podía esconder lo que sentía teniéndolo tan cerca? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?

Mi cerebro parecía trabajar a mil por hora para no delatarme. Suspiré, debía disfrutar el momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y jamás me habían gustado los absolutos como _"después de esto quizás nunca más lo iba a volver a ver…"_

Miró su reloj al terminar.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a la revisión de vestuario?-preguntó.-Alice se enfadaría si algo sale mal, aun con mi traje. Además, tú sabes como van las cosas, yo llegué recién, estoy perdido.

No necesitaba dar tantas explicaciones, la idea de pasar más tiempo con él ya era suficiente para convencerme.

-Claro-le dije.-También debo probarme mi vestido.

* * *

**Saludos y muchas gracias por pasarse!**


	14. Capítulo XII

**Si tú supieras**

Primera parte

_Noviembre, 2003_

Capítulo XII

No fue tan difícil conseguir el permiso.

¡Mentira!

Fue un asunto peligroso lleno de obstáculos y sinuosos caminos…

Mi padre llegó con las pizzas a eso de las ocho y de ahí sentí que el tiempo se extendía con lentitud y se retorcía como un chicle.

Mi madre y Alice llevaron la conversación, como siempre. Mi padre, tan callado y observador, seguía la charla con breves intervalos en que movía la cabeza para expresar con esto su aprobación o su disconformidad.

Yo poco a poco me iba sintiendo enferma.

Me repetía que debía serenarme y estar tranquila pero no paraba de recordar que le estaría mintiendo a mi madre, una de mis mejores amigas. Y que ella lo descubriría.

Cuando mamá fue por el postre a la cocina, Alice me dirigió una elocuente mirada. Su rostro se dulcificó y comenzó a hablar a su regreso. Segura y confiada, dirigiéndose a ambos y no mirando por más de treinta segundos seguidos a alguno en particular.

-Estamos ideando con Bella-me dirigió una mirada, como de pasada y se me encogió el estómago-un viaje a Seattle.

Mi padre se inclinó sobre la mesa y alargó los brazos; Renée, frente a él, asentía mientras probaba la ensalada de frutas.

-Queremos ir de tiendas, Seattle tiene toda una avenida solo de tiendas y otra llena de librerías-volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa-iríamos en el jet de papá y nos esperaría allí un auto, el cual nos dejaría en el hotel.

-¿Hotel?-preguntó mi padre-¿Por qué hotel? ¿Piensan quedarse?

Asentí, inesperadamente con una idea en la cabeza.

-Elegimos esta semana porque la noche del sábado es el concierto de una banda que nos gusta mucho.-me detuve intranquila, pero mientras lo decía no se me movió ni un músculo, al menos ninguno que yo no quisiera.

-¿De verdad, cariño?-preguntó mi madre-¿qué grupo?

Hasta ahí había llegado mi imaginación, mi cabeza ahora estaba en blanco.

-_Artic Monkeys_-respondió enseguida Alice. Sonrió entusiasmada.

-¿Es un evento masivo?-preguntó papá, con desconfianza. En ocasiones el departamento de policía de Seattle pedía refuerzos al departamento de Forks para casos como conciertos y visitas oficiales. En forks nunca pasaba nada por lo que el traspaso de funcionarios se hacía con mucha libertad.

-No, será en un teatro. Es uno de sus primeros conciertos.

-¿Tienen ya las entradas?-papá detuvo su mirada en mí, esperando que delatara todo el plan.

-Sí-respondí.

-¿Y van solo ustedes dos?

-No. Le he pedido a Jasper que vaya con nosotras, sobretodo para aquella noche-le contó Alice con una convincente sonrisa en el rostro.

Entrecrucé los dedos bajo la mesa para que no uniera los hechos que en este momento se le escapaban.

-Me hubiera gustado, Isabella, que nos avisaras antes de comprar las entradas-declaró mi padre.

-Sí…no hubo mucha anticipación en el aviso.-acepté.

-¿Tus padres ya te han dado el permiso, Alice?-mi madre no había interrumpido la conversación…hasta ahora.

Volví a sentir nerviosismo, me preocupaba el que pudiera saber que le estábamos mintiendo, porque entre las dos no había mentiras.

-Sí, ellos idearon lo del viaje en avión.

-Y es ¿este sábado?-volvió a preguntar mi padre.

-Sí-respondimos al unísono Alice y yo. Mi voz sonó atronadora, desesperada.

-No he leído nada en el periódico-diciendo esto mi padre se echó hacia atrás como si diera por zanjado el tema.

-No, no ha sido publicitado porque el grupo aún no tiene sello discográfico. Es un evento que están haciendo para las fans, en busca de nuevo apoyo.

Le lancé una rápida mirada a mi amiga, ¡tenía tanto talento para las mentirillas!

-No lo sé Bella, lo pensaremos.-anunció.

Asentí, con todo lo que quedaba en mí de sincero.

Alice también se quedó esa noche. Era habitual en noches de estudio, ambas nos ayudábamos en lo que podíamos, pero esta vez no había nada que estudiar. Nos quedó el resto de la noche para conversar.

Los padres de Alice estaban de viaje, solían estarlo mucho en temporada escolar, y a ella no le gustaba quedarse sola en la casona, con tanto espacio muerto y sombrío.

-¿Qué crees que estaban cuchicheando Rosalie y Emmet esta mañana?-preguntó Alice tumbada al lado mío en mi cama.

Me encogí de hombros mientras observaba el techo.

-¿No te llama la atención ni un poquito?-insistió.

Me volví de costado en la cama, acurrucada para no caer.

-No-respondí.

-¡Bella!-protestó, también acurrucándose a mi lado.- ¿cómo no te va a llamar la atención?

-Ellos se conocieron en las vacaciones.-le conté-Es normal que se hayan hecho amigos.

-¿Fue ahí donde conoció a Edward?

Asentí con la cabeza. Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron mientras recibía la nueva información.

-Es que…-murmuró-¡Emmet y Rosalie juntos!-hizo una mueca-mientras tú y Edward no pueden siquiera acercarse sin que Emmet haga una escena.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Ay, mierda!-suspiró.

-Alice, ¿de qué estás hablando?-repetí, ahogando un gritito.

-Jasper me va a matar.

-No, no lo hará. ¿Qué pasó?

-La noche del baile, luego de la pelea con Mike, Edward fue a buscar a Emmet.

Asentí para que continuara.

-Emmet lo encaró esa noche y le peguntó por ti.-extendió el brazo y acarició mi cabello. Con frecuencia me cuidaba como una madre cuida a su hija pequeña.-No se hablan desde entonces.

-Pero…

-Bella, no es tu culpa.

Escondí el rostro con una almohada.

-¡Son primos…no deberían estar peleados!

Sentí la mano de Alice intentando quitarme la almohada de la cara pero resistí hasta que se cansó. Soltó una risita.

-En parte sí es tú culpa-supe por su tono que lo decía en broma.

Aun así protesté.

-¿Por qué?

-Por enamorar a dos primos.

Retiré la almohada de mi cara pues me estaba costando respirar. Mucho.

Alice me observaba paciente.

-¿A los primos?-tartamudee.

Alice asintió pero no añadió nada más. Me daba el espacio necesario para que lo asimilara, la contradijera o comenzara a híper ventilar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Edward está interesado en mí?-escuché el eco de mi voz y me pareció tan aguda y chillona que enrojecí.

Me levanté de mi cama y comencé a caminar por la habitación para desprenderme de esa sensación abrumadora que empecé a sentir en cuanto Alice movió su pequeña y linda cabecita y con ello me dio una de las noticias más sorprendentes que escucharía en mi vida.

-Sip.

Abrí los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupada.

¡Claro que sí! Quise decirle, pero no supe porqué en vez de sonreír comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas nublaron mi campo de visión enseguida. Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada. Pronto sentí los brazos de Alice rodeando mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así?-me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía idea. Quizás la emoción era demasiado abrumadora para contenerla, quizás por fin en mucho tiempo sentía alivio, quizás se debía a que era la primera vez que sentía algo así: mi corazón se había convertido en un pozo profundo que se llenaba cada día con sus sonrisas, sus palabras, su incomprensible pero cautivadora forma de ser; quizás se debía sólo a que estaba envejeciendo.

Quizás se debía a todo lo anterior o a nada en lo absoluto. No podía comprender en ese momento lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ni por mi corazón.

-¿Pero son lágrimas de felicidad?

Me alejé de su abrazo y restregué mis ojos con los puños de mi polerón.

-Sí, supongo que sí-contesté.- ¡Diablos-mascullé luego-Por favor no le cuentes a nadie la escena que acabo de hacer.

La vi poner los ojos en blanco.

-Eres niña-protestó.- ¡Y acabas de llorar como una niñita! ¿Qué tiene de malo aquello?

Terminé de secarme las lágrimas.

-¿Jasper te ha contado esto?

-Sí, Edward se lo ha confiado ahora que no puede hablarlo con Emmet.

-No deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Tú me insististe.-me recordó.

-Pero era el secreto de Edward.

Se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba perder.

-Tú eres mi amiga, necesitabas una dosis de alegría. Además se lo confió a tu mejor amigo, al mismo que es tu primo, ¿cómo iba a pensar que él no te diría nada?

-Jasper no me ha dicho nada.-le avisé.

-Ya, ya, pero me lo ha contado a mí que es lo mismo.

Finalmente sonreí cuando una gota cayó golpeando mi ventana. Me acerqué a esta para esconder el rostro pero ella vio mi reflejo y se unió a mi sonrisa.

-¿Podemos dormir ya-pedí-para que llegue pronto el día de mañana?

* * *

**Hola! Nuevo capi de vuelta al 2003 y a la secundaria.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas! =) Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia,**

**que tengan una muy buena semana.**


	15. Capítulo XIII

**Si tú supieras**

Primera parte

_Noviembre, 2003_

Capítulo XIII

Los días siguientes, Edward no se apareció por el instituto, lo que produjo una fría y molesta sensación en mi estómago.

Para el viernes su presencia la sentí solo en el aire y de manera nostálgica, como cuando sabes que algo que no querías que acabara llega a su fin. Esa desolación parecida a la que sientes luego de terminar un libro que te ha gustado mucho y se ha convertido en tu refugio. La siguiente vez que lo lees puede que siga siendo tu favorito pero ya nunca es igual, esa sensación de seguro bienestar no vuelve a aparecer.

Jasper no sabía nada de él desde el lunes; Emmet tampoco había comentado nada.

Mis padres finalmente me permitieron ir con Alice y Jasper a Seattle. Aterrizamos el mediodía del sábado. El viaje no era largo y se me hizo aún más corto porque iba con mis dos mejores amigos.

Era un día sin sol, como le corresponde a los días de invierno. Estaba gris y desde lo alto pude ver las nubes cargadas sobre la ciudad; pero no llovía.

Luego de almorzar nos separamos y yo con mapa en mano fui a buscar las librerías y callejones llenos de antigüedades que Alice le había mencionado a mi padre; mientras ella y mi primo iban al acuario municipal, una gran construcción fría y llena de pasadizos a modo de laberintos cubiertos de grandes ventanales que separaban a los habitantes marinos de los terrestres.

Era un paseo hermoso pero era algo que ya había visto y disfrutado en mi antiguo hogar.

Luego de un par de años y en contra del olvido, todavía no podía ser objetiva cuando se trataba de hacer comparaciones.

Un viento cálido me acompañó en mi caminata, síntoma seguro de una tormenta venidera. Sentí el aire tibio sobre mi rostro, desordenando mis cabellos hasta hacerme cosquillas en las mejillas.

Los escaparates de las tiendas, incluso en el temprano noviembre, ya estaban adornados con motivos navideños. Dejando de lado el otoño que era mi estación favorita y de la cual, desde que vivía en Forks, poco había visto; la temporada navideña le seguía con creces. Las luces, lo adornos, el papel al romperse, el chocolate caliente e incluso la nieve eran tradiciones que atesoraba como una chiquilla.

Haciendo una nota mental de que debía empezar con la lista de regalos, y ¿añadir uno talvez?, entré a la primera librería solo para descubrir segundos después que se trataban de libros y revistas para adultos. La segunda librería no estuvo tan mal pero las luces artificiales pronto comenzaron a molestarme.

Había recorrido la primera cuadra de librerías cuando hallé una tienda de libros usados. Entré sin dudarlo y no me falló. La tienda no era grande pero los estantes estaban atiborrados de libros y también de polvo y todo se veía amarillo, tal como las hojas de un libro viejo. Sonreí alegre en cuanto me sumergí en el primer pasillo.

- ¿Está usted bien?

Me volví hacia aquella lejana voz que parecía hablarme a mí.

- ¿Cómo dice?

-Le estoy preguntando si se encuentra usted bien.

En el inicio del pasillo se encontraba un caballero calvo y con lentes, seguramente el dependiente. Me miraba con curiosidad y un poco de impaciencia.

-Oh, si, me encuentro perfectamente, gracias-respondí.- ¿Cómo está usted?

Una ligera y gastada risa salió de sus labios finos.

-Le pregunto si está usted bien-volvió a repetir-porque ha estado inmersa allí más de dos horas.

-¡Dos horas!-exclamé confusa.

-No, yo dije más de dos horas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Miré a la fila de libros a mi lado. No tenía dinero para llevármelos todos pero me había propuesto seleccionarlos y luego de recorrer toda la tienda decidir cual comprar…pero el tiempo se me había ido de las manos.

- ¿Necesita ayuda con ellos?-preguntó siguiendo mi mirada.

-No-musité-debo escoger uno.

-Ya veo. Pues, elija dos y salga de allí o el polvo se la comerá viva.

Me quedé quieta mientras observaba sobre él, al exterior. Ya había comenzado a llover.

-Yo le regalo el segundo-lo escuché decir.

Seguía lloviendo media hora después. Luego de escoger dos libros (Jane Eyre y Persuasión), de guardar los que no me llevaría y de una amena charla con el dueño; había salido al exterior sin recordar donde me encontraba.

Cubrí mi cabeza y los libros con mi chaqueta. Caminé en dirección a la calle principal una vez me hube orientado. La espesa lluvia casi no me dejaba ver pero luego de recordar el camino no me fue difícil transitar por las calles. Estaban casi desiertas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miraba los azulejos disparejos de la calle, procurando no tropezar de repente y caer en una posa. Solté un gritito de sorpresa al alzar la vista.

-¡Hola!-atiné a decir producto de la emoción, pero aún así sonó débil y bajo, amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia.

-¡Qué extraña coincidencia!-comentó.

-Estoy de viaje con unos amigos…con Alice y Jasper-le conté.

La lluvia caía sobre su cabello, bañaba su rostro y también su ropa, pero este parecía no darse cuenta, la sonrisa de sus labios no se borraba ni con el frío.

Asintió y miró alrededor de nosotros.

- ¿Te han dejado sola?-preguntó.

-No, ellos están visitando el acuario.-Mi mandíbula comenzó a tiritar producto del nerviosismo.

-Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado aquí. ¿Me acompañarías a comer algo?

- ¿No prefieres secarte primero?-le propuse.

-Claro-aceptó.

Me guió hacia el hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Lo seguí hasta el vestíbulo y me detuve cuando paró de pronto para conversar con una mujer. Los dos se volvieron a observarme y luego siguieron conversando, mientras Edward dejaba una posa bajo sus pies y chapoteaba mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro. Su pelo cobrizo relucía como el fuego en contraste con su pálida piel y sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto dos frías rocas.

La mujer era tan alta como él, de pelo castaño dorado y de piel lisa y rosa. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Edward aunque su expresión era menos cálida que la de él en sus días alegres.

Retrocedí dos pasos cuando ellos se acercaron a mí.

-Bella,-me llamó Edward-te presento a mi madre, Elizabeth.

-Mamá, ella es mi amiga Isabella, de Forks.

Abrí los ojos mientras la observaba.

Ella me sonrió mientras estudiaba mi atuendo empapado. Estaba segura que se había percatado de mis calcetines mojados.

-Edward, préstale un poco de ropa a Isabella o va a resfriarse.

Asintió y me instó a seguirlo.

-Un gusto-le dije con timidez.

Volvió a sonreír y esta vez su expresión se asemejó mucho a la de su hijo.

-Tu madre es una mujer preciosa-le dije ya en el ascensor.

-Sí-respondió.

Su habitación tenía tres habitaciones y una pequeña sala de estar donde me quedé cuando él desapareció en una de ellas. Apareció con dos toallas y un bulto de ropa que me entregó para cambiarme.

-Y ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?-me preguntó mientras desordenaba sus cabellos con la toalla.

Seguí el movimiento de su pelo, como caía sobre su frente ocultando sus ojos.- ¿Celebran algo especial?

-Solo la oportunidad-dije ahogando un suspiro.

-Vengo enseguida.

Volvió a desaparecer y esta vez el sonido de la ducha le ganó al de la lluvia.

Terminé de secarme, me cambié de calcetines y de pantalones y observé el estado de los libros. Afortunadamente había podido salvarlos del agua.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó a la vuelta.

Me asusté cuando reapareció, vestido y seco como si nunca hubiera salido de su habitación.

-Libros, los compré esta tarde.

-Libros-sonrió.

Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras él me observaba. Su boca se abrió solo un poco y se acercó a mí. Levantó con cuidado una de sus manos, con una lentitud estudiada, quizás para no asustarme, y acarició mi mejilla. El corazón martillaba dentro de mi pecho sin cesar, casi podía oírlo saltando de alegría al contacto con su roce. Mi cuello siguió el movimiento de sus dedos, la caricia muda que él me ofrecía. Pero no pude pedirle más.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Edward…

-¿Estás lista?-me interrumpió.

Asentí y entonces él tomó el paquete y luego mi mano y caminamos así, uno junto al otro, hasta parar en un restaurante cercano. Ya no llovía y no comentó nada acerca de esta agradable cercanía y tampoco dijo nada más durante el camino. Lo observé y él me devolvió la mirada en un par de ocasiones. Me llevó como una madre lleva a su hijo, como si tirara de mí para que no me perdiera, para que no me fuera, para que no lo dejara. Sus expresivos y brillantes ojos verdes estaban velados por una nube de tristeza. Mi inconsciente, totalmente consciente de lo que Alice me había contado unas noches atrás, me hizo alzar mi mano en un ademán protector que me heló la sangre.

Se volvió a mirarme esta vez con algo de extrañeza por mi atrevimiento.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté.

-Sí-respondió enseguida. Pero no le creí nada.

Abrió la puerta para mí cuando llegamos al local. Nos sentamos al lado de un ventanal, uno frente al otro.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y ya estaba todo oscuro. Las luces de los semáforos iluminaban los ventanales del local y se esparcían por la mesa. Alcé la vista para mirar a Edward. Mi corazón aún bailaba dentro de mi pecho pero en mi cabeza solo había preocupación.

-Te dije que me alegraba mucho verte hoy porque hay algo que necesito decirte.-me dijo con voz cansada.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Permíteme ser un poco egoísta esta noche, ¿si?-pidió.

Asentí con la cabeza pero no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Una entrecortada carcajada se escapó de sus labios y frustrado dejó de mirarme. Tragué saliva. Si no hubiera sido por Alice jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza algo así, no tenía como. Aunque lo deseara, para mí era un sueño casi imposible.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?-murmuró bajito mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar, podía sentirlos abriéndose involuntariamente queriendo retener el momento, capturarlo con todo detalle. Los eternos segundos en que él guardó silencio fueron los más felices de mi vida. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de decirme, pero aún así todo parecía de lo más irreal. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Era una locura!

-Tú me gustas-dijo por fin y mi pecho se abrió como una jaula dejando en libertad cientos de mariposas, ávidas de vuelo y aire libre.

Turbada por la emoción tuve que retirar la mirada. El también miraba hacia otro lado pero estaba pendiente de mi reacción.

-Llevo tan solo cuatro meses en Forks, un lugar en el que jamás pensé que iba a terminar…-sonrió de pronto y sus ojos brillaron-y sin planearlo ni esperarlo siquiera, el primer día de escuela-se giró y buscó mi mirada.-te conocí.

Me quedé observándolo en silencio.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que decírtelo.

Era mi turno, mi prolongado y taciturno silencio le había hecho pensar que yo no estaba interesada y que, por eso, él debía disculparse.

-Edward…también me gustas.

Pareció descansar al escuchar mi respuesta.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo, no?-preguntó sin enfado.

-No, no pensaba decírtelo-admití.

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó mi mano para guardarla entre las suyas. La acarició despacio y jugó con ella como un gato frente a una bola de estambre. Cada caricia subía en forma de escalofrío por mi brazo y la sensación llegó a marearme.

Estuvimos así incluso cuando la camarera fue a tomarnos la orden. Tuvo que llamar nuestra atención dos veces para que lográramos apartar nuestras miradas.

-Quisiera un café-le dije.

-Otro-pidió Edward.

La camarera nos miró con reprobación y se alejó hacia la barra.

-¿Por qué no ibas a decírmelo?-me preguntó.

-Pensaba en Rosalie, en Emmet y…también que no estabas interesado.

-¿Que no estaba interesado?

Asentí mientras él hacía una mueca.

-¿Cuándo aún luego de prometer que no establecería ningún tipo de lazos en Forks lo único que buscaba era estar cerca de ti?

-¿Por qué hiciste tal promesa?-pregunté asustada.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa para estar más cerca.

-Ésa es la parte egoísta de mi declaración.

-No comprendo.

Soltó una risita, pero sonó seca, amarga. Un estremecimiento muy distinto a las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sentía debido a su tacto, recorrió mi cuerpo. Y el frío volvió.

-Dejemos eso para otro día-pidió.-Lo único que importa ahora es que tú me correspondes.

-Edward-protesté.

-Por favor,-besó la palma de mi mano-por favor.

Asentí nuevamente.

-Está bien.

Sus ojos al fin se dulcificaron y los míos temblaban en silenciosa contemplación.

-Decir que me gustas es subestimar muchísimo mis sentimientos. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Lamento que esto vaya en contra de los deseos y sentimientos de mi primo, pero es la verdad y tenías que saberlo, tenía que darte esa opción.

-Descuida, Edward-bajé la vista turbada.-Para mí solo estás tú.

En ese momento llegaron nuestras tazas humeantes de café, y el vapor me pegó directo en la cara.

-Se te ha puesto un tierno tono febril en las mejillas-comentó.

Asentí despacio, un poco alelada. Esto era real, lo tenía al frente. Me estaba ocurriendo a mí.

La sonrisa no se despegó de mis labios.

* * *

Fin de la primera parte de la historia.

Muchas gracias por pasarse y por los comentarios de los capítulos anteriores =)

Saludos y que tengan una muy buena semana


	16. Capítulo XIV

**Si tú supieras**

Segunda Parte

Noviembre, 2003

Capítulo XIV

Seguimos con las manos entrelazadas camino a mi hotel. Caminamos lentamente para robarle segundos al tiempo. Según Edward, habíamos perdido mucho y preciado tiempo.

-No era la primera vez que intentaba decírtelo-me contó.

-¿No?

Rodó los ojos y se echó a reír.

Me atrajo de un costado y apegó mi cuerpo al suyo, todavía riéndose, probablemente de mí.

-La noche del baile estuve a punto, quería tanto decírtelo. Te veías realmente preciosa en la esquina del salón, avergonzada porque el ridículo de tu pareja te había dejado. Claro que eso resultó bastante conveniente para mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, recordando la escena y como había yo también aprovechado esa oportunidad para bailar con él y sentirlo cerca.

-Pero no me dijiste nada.-comenté.

-No, porque en ese momento mi primo se batía a duelo por tu honor.

-No hables así.-lo reté.

- ¡Lo decía en broma!-se defendió.

-Lo sé, pero él lo ha pasado bastante mal desde entonces, no hace falta que nos riamos a sus espaldas.

Me giró para que quedara frente a él. Nerviosa como estaba no sentía el frío que había reemplazado la lluvia, ni hambre, ni sueño, ni cansancio; solamente el corazón dando saltos y robándome latidos dentro del pecho.

-Tienes razón-me dijo.- ¡Dios, Isabella, eres maravillosa!

Bajé la mirada.

-No, por favor, no hagas eso.

Entonces alcé la mirada y sonreí. Edward sonrió también y pensé, mientras él se acercaba, que me besaría, pero estrechó mi cuerpo y me abrazó con cariño. Nuevamente, quedé apoyada en su pecho, ya que él era más alto que yo; y esta vez sí pude escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón. Y me alegró comprobar que estaba tan agitado como el mío.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?-preguntó.

Asentí.

-Yo también, es como si lo tuviera en la boca.-rió.

Acarició mi pelo con una de sus manos mientras me contaba cosas de su vida. Era hijo único, sus padres acababan de separarse, había decidido venirse a Forks pues no quería tomar bando por ninguno de sus padres, aunque los amaba más que a cualquier cosa, había sido testigo del daño que se habían hecho por lo que no había víctimas en esta separación. Le gustaba el frío y los deportes de nieve, aunque, bromeó, estaba decidido a ser tenista solo para acompañarme a mí. Le gustaba mucho la música y su mayor pasión era el piano.

Intenté yo también contarle algo de mi vida, aunque esta se vio considerablemente reducida en comparación con la suya. Le hablé de mi familia, de mi amistad con Alice, de las actividades con mi madre, de las cosas que me gustaba hacer, de las que no…

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto el tenis?-preguntó cuando acabé de contarle mi vida.

-Es el único deporte que no me rechaza-respondí luego de un momento.

-¿Cómo es eso?-quiso saber.

Podía sentir como aguantaba la risa.

-Me caigo con frecuencia-le conté.

-Lo sé-aseguró.

-Y cuando estoy jugando tenis es la única vez que mis pies se coordinan a mi favor y no me dejan en ridículo. Mis padres me inscribieron, cuando pequeña, para que practicara todos los deportes existentes, temerosos de los pocos si no nulos amigos que tenía. Cuando llegaron al tenis les pedí que no me sacaran y aunque no cumplió con el propósito que ellos querían, sí me dio las satisfacciones y alegrías que creía eran necesarias para mi edad.

Besó mi coronilla.

- ¿Es ése Edward?

-Y está abrazando a una muchacha, ¿no?

-¡Es Bella!-chilló y reconocí al fin la voz de mi amiga, Alice.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse. Escondí el acalorado rostro en el pecho de Edward, que subía y bajaba producto de la risa. Agitado y turbado los saludó con alegría.

-Por esto tenías tantas ganas de venir, ¿no primita?-murmuró Jasper dándome un suave codazo en las costillas.

-De hecho, no.-Me defendió Alice.-Tuve que convencerla para que nos acompañara y así la coartada fuera perfecta.

Un nudo en mi estómago, formado por la culpa de mentirle a mi madre, se retorció un poco más dentro de mí.

-La he encontrado empapada y sola fuera de una librería. ¿Ustedes dónde estaban?-inquirió Edward con un leve tono de reproche y broma en su voz.

Jasper y Alice compartieron una breve mirada.

-En realidad, cuando comenzó a llover decidimos regresar al hotel-contestó avergonzado Jasper.-Tú ya habías salido…

-No importa-lo interrumpí con una sonrisa.-He comprado dos libros, he hecho un nuevo amigo y me he cruzado con Edward-terminé la frase con la voz apagada y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Sí, ya vemos que lo aprovechaste bastante.-Alice me miraba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz por mí como yo estaba feliz por ella y mi primo.

-Entonces…

-Vayamos a comer algo-propuso Alice.

Dentro de un pequeño café, resguardados del frío y de los nubarrones, estuvimos hasta el anochecer. Alice, como siempre y para satisfacción de todos, se ocupó de agotar la conversación. Haciendo preguntas, contestando las mismas con su tierna impertinencia y manteniendo el hilo lo que más pudo.

Nos volvimos a separar en el lobby de nuestro hotel. Junto a Edward esperamos que Alice y Jasper desaparecieran tras las puertas del ascensor.

-Lo pasé muy bien hoy-me dijo.

-También yo-respondí tontamente. Era evidente por el largo de mi sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo vuelven?

-Mañana al mediodía.

Hizo una mueca.

-Prometí almorzar con mi madre. ¿Crees que podré verte en la mañana?

-Claro.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, Isabella.-me sonrió.

Lentamente se inclinó y posó sus suaves labios en los míos. Respiré profundo para que la sensación se prolongara y cuando abrí los ojos volvió a besarme esta vez menos turbado y más experto.

-Es la primera vez que me enamoro-confesó.

-Mi primer amor-le conté.

Me dirigí hacia el ascensor cuando la espalda de Edward desapareció entre la gente y más allá. Volví lentamente, con las manos temblorosas y calor en las mejillas. Una sonrisa con grandes dientes, la mía, me recibió en el ascensor.

Saqué la llave de mi habitación del bolsillo y la giré en la cerradura para abrir.

-Hasta que has llegado.

Se me cayó el alma al piso y el nudo en mi estómago dio un par de vueltas, dolorosas.

-Mamá-musité.

Alice estaba a su lado, con la mirada fija en el piso.

-Están ambas metidas en un buen lío.-nos contó.

Seguí petrificada en el marco de la puerta hasta que mi madre me indicó que la cerrara.

-No había ningún concierto, ¿no?-nos preguntó un poco más suave.

No había razón para mentir. Ya no más, al menos.

-No.

-Tus padres se extrañaron al encontrarse con Charlie en el supermercado.-le contó a Alice. –Al parecer, él debía estar aquí con vosotros, por qué así era el acuerdo, ¿no?

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo llegaron mis padres?-consultó Alice con una infantil inclinación.

-Esta mañana. Un poco después de vuestra partida.-se volvió a mirarme.

Nos habían pillado y ya qué podíamos hacer.

-¿Jasper está en su habitación?

-Sí-contestamos al unísono con Alice.

-Al menos en eso se han portado bien. ¿Dónde estabas Bella? ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas?

-Estaba abajo-respondí.-En el lobby despidiéndome de Edward.

-¿Edward?-repitió frunciendo las cejas.

-El primo de Emmet.-le recordé.-Está aquí con su madre y nos encontramos esta tarde por casualidad.

Su expresión volvió a suavizarse y supe que estaba uniendo cabos y ya estaba medio enterada de mis sentimientos por aquel muchacho.

-Partiremos mañana a primera hora.-nos informó.-Iré a avisarle a Jasper y a llamar a tus padres-se dirigió hacia mi compañera.-Cuando vuelva, descansaremos para viajar a primera hora.

Mi corazón comenzó a apagarse resignado. Estaba segura que esa noche no sería para nada una fiesta en pijama.

¿Cómo avisarle a Edward?

* * *

**Hola!**

Sé que demoré un montón, pero espero que puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capi

saludos! :)


	17. Capítulo XV

**Si tú supieras**

Segunda Parte

Noviembre, 2003

Capítulo XV

Crucé el umbral de mi casa pocas horas después del momento en que debía encontrarme con Edward. Le dejé una nota en recepción excusándome, solo esperaba que él pudiera encontrarla y que no pensara que le dejaba plantado.

Mi madre no había soltado palabra en todo el camino. Alice y Jasper, avergonzados de la situación, tampoco. Aunque mi madre no había expresado formalmente haber descubierto el meollo del asunto ellos guardaron prudente silencio. Todo el camino me lo pasé mirando por la ventanilla, diciéndole adiós al mejor sábado que había tenido en mi vida y deseando que el lunes llegara pronto para ver a Edward.

Mamá colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y se volvió a mirarme con los labios apretados, visiblemente incómoda.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó-¿Era para juntarte con ese chico, Edward?

-No-respondí-de verdad que no. Encontrarlo fue una coincidencia.

Puso sus brazos en jarra.

-¿¡Ves! Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en tu respuesta. Bella-se detuvo-¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mentir?

Decirle la verdad significaba delatar a mi amiga, inventar una excusa: volver a mentirle a mi madre. Y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo. Cuando tu madre es también tu mejor amiga hay cosas que definitivamente no se pueden hacer.

-No puedo decírtelo-murmuré.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que hayas consentido y ayudado en algo así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-¿se habría enterado de la verdad?

-Bella, eres mi hija, puedo saber lo que no me dices al ver tu rostro. Aunque sinceramente no noté que mentías la otra noche al pedir nuestro permiso para el viaje.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Lo lamento, mamá.

-Y ahora, bueno-se encogió de hombros-sabes lo que viene, ¿no?

Asentí.

-Nunca antes te había castigado. Ni siquiera sé qué prohibirte ni por cuanto tiempo.

-Por lo común se da un toque de queda. La duración depende de cada padre.-le conté.

Una sonrisa casi se dibuja en sus labios al recibir mi ayuda para mi castigo, pero se borró con rapidez.

-No puedes salir después de clases y no puedes recibir visitas- anunció mordiéndose el labio al finalizar. Debió pensar que estaba siendo muy dura conmigo.-Al menos la primera semana.-añadió.

Acepté mi castigo con resignación. No podía hacer más. Poco podía imaginar en ese momento que el castigo sería una condena a largo plazo.

Subí a mi habitación y esperé ahí el fin del domingo. Papá llegó al atardecer, estuvo de acuerdo con mamá y no me dirigió la palabra durante la cena. La honestidad es muy importante para un policía. Bueno…para todos, pero intentaba entender a papá.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Alice al encontrarnos en las puertas del colegio el lunes por la mañana.

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros y subí el cierre de mi chaqueta. El aire helado me hacía picar la garganta.

-¿Te trataron muy mal? ¡Lo lamento tanto, Bella!-cogió mi brazo y lo apretó con cariño.

-No, tranquila. Estoy bien. Mamá me castigó por un par de semanas y papá no me habla.

-Lo lamento, Bella. De verdad.

Intenté calmarla y decirle que todo iba bien. No tenía que preocuparse tanto.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti?-pregunté prestándole un guante. Caminábamos lentamente hacia nuestra sala de clases. Aún quedaban quince minutos para el inicio. De vez en cuando estiraba el cuello para ver si podía encontrar a Edward entre la multitud de alumnos movilizándose hacia sus aulas.

-La verdad, nada mal-contestó algo avergonzada.

Esperé.

-Mis padres estaban muy preocupados. Jamás los había visto comportarse de esa manera, sabes que no pasan mucho tiempo conmigo en casa.-se encogió de hombros y sonrió.-Me gustó verlos así, unidos por una causa común. Los hubieras visto regañándome-la sonrisa se alargó en su rostro.

Se me encogió el corazón. Los padres de Alice no le prestaban mucha atención, el único cariño que podían ofrecer se relacionaba con bienes portables, debido a sus constantes viajes. El último detalle había sido su mini cooper, por una ausencia de casi seis meses.

Entramos a la primera clase del día, matemáticas, y fue en ella que le conté a mi amiga lo que había pasado el sábado. Con la llegada de mi madre y mi posterior castigo no había tenido momento para contarle nada. Y se notaba en su rostro que la curiosidad la carcomía.

-¿A qué se refería con eso de ser un poco egoísta?-preguntó Alice en un murmullo.

-No lo sé exactamente. Supongo que debe referirse a Emmet.

- ¡Se besaron!-chilló momentos después, entusiasta.

-¡Alice!-pedí ruborizada.-Por favor.

-¡Pero Bella,-protestó-fue tu primer beso! ¿Cómo fue?

Mis mejillas volvieron a tomar un color rojizo, las sentía afiebrada.

Alice apretó ambas manos en un aplauso silencioso pero aún así la profesora nos hizo callar. Volvimos a mirar al frente, luciendo concentradas. Rosalie se volvió en su puesto y me pegó una dura y fría mirada, como si hubiera escuchado la conversación o estuviera metida en mi cabeza rememorando los momentos que pasé junto a Edward. Luego de sentir un estremecimiento le guiñé un ojo para no dejarme amedrentar. Se detuvo insultante y dejó de mirarme. Me sentí mejor.

Al chillido del timbre, me levanté con rapidez y caminé hasta la puerta deseosa de ver a Edward. Me crucé con mi primo esperando a Alice.

-Niña, ¡por Dios!-me regañó con cariño, llegando junto a su novio-Ni siquiera me has esperado para desearte suerte.

-¿Lo lamento?-bromee.

-Edward también te está buscando, primita.-me informó Jasper.

Lo encontré en la cancha de tenis, observando a dos muchachos jugando. Sin pensarlo siquiera me tiré a sus brazos y lo rodee con familiaridad.

-¡Pensé que no te vería!-exclamé con alegría.

Hice ademán de soltarme pero con un suspiro me atrajo de vuelta.

-Ven-murmuró.-Eres tan pequeña que necesito protegerte.

-No lo soy-protesté.

-Te extrañé.-Besó mi coronilla y se inclinó para verme el rostro.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé por un momento que habías cambiado de opinión.-Su rostro se ensombreció un momento.

-No-dije con rapidez.-Nada de eso.

Sonrió, travieso. Sus ojos formaron dos líneas verdes.

-Lo sé, Jasper me ha contado lo ocurrido.

-¡Oh!-reí.- Sí…las cosas no salieron como esperábamos.

-¿Estás castigada?

-Hasta mi próximo cumpleaños.-quise bromear.

- ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños señorita Isabella?-preguntó, siguiéndome la broma.

-El 13 de nosequemes.-respondí alzando las manos en señal de resignación

-¡Vaya! Eso es malo-cogió mi mano y se la acercó a los labios. -¿Qué haremos entonces? ¿Esperar?

Me encogí de hombros y sentí una oleada de nerviosismo jugando con mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, concluí al observar sus ojos contestando mi mirada, me sentía cómoda, cálida, reconfortada.

-¡Qué destino tan triste!-dije con una media sonrisa.

Antes de añadir algo más, el timbre anunciando el fin del recreo sonó.

-¡Tan pronto!-exclamó malhumorado.

Tomó mi mano y me acompañó hasta mi sala de clases.

-¡Te veo a la salida!-me anunció al despedirse.

Solté un suspiro incrédulo al ver su espalda alejarse entre la gente. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi!

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia :) y por sus comentarios!**


	18. Agosto, 2008 continuación 3

_****_**Hola! esta es la tercera parte del prólogo**

* * *

_Agosto, 2008_

Frente al espejo, aguantando un ataque de nervios, y con el vestido que Alice había escogido para que la acompañara el día de su boda; me preguntaba porqué me era tan difícil actuar, hacer algo y cambiar mi vida. Olvidar los _qué hubiera pasado si_… y comenzar a arriesgarme por mi bien, conseguir lo que quería. Quedarme con él.

Pero la respuesta era demasiado obvia, ése mismo y fuerte deseo, el que me estaba llevando a la hiperventilación, lo único que quería para él era su felicidad, que tuviera la mejor de las vidas. Siempre había sido así. Desde que lo conocí, desde que dejé que se fuera. ¿Quién era yo para entrometerme en su vida si ya tenía lo que deseaba? ¿Podía ser tan arrogante y pensar que lo nuestro lo había marcado a él también como me había marcado a mí?

Negué con la cabeza. Mi rostro estaba tomando el mismo tono rojizo del vestido. Respiré profundo. Entonces, ¿no había nada que hacer?

Cuando logré al fin calmarme salí del probador para que la modista pudiera dar el visto bueno. Me hizo subir sobre una pequeña tarima y desde la cola hasta los tirantes no perdió detalle alguno de los metros de tela que cubrían mi cuerpo. La escuché bufar cuando llegó a la espalda pero se vio impedida de soltar sus desdichas porque llevaba la boca llena de alfileres. Intentando dilucidar que iba mal me topé con los profundos ojos de Edward admirando mi vestido. Sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

¿Podría yo vivir con solo esto, sabiendo que luego de un par de horas sería solo un recuerdo?

Solté un suspiro totalmente resignado y en respuesta él soltó una carcajada. Saqué una foto mental de su rostro iluminado y la guardé para verla cuando ya no lo tuviera.

-¿Ocurre algo, Marie?-le pregunté a la modista que se había convertido ya en algo más que una conocida debido a la insistencia de mí amiga porque todo fuera perfecto.

-Has bajado de peso-me dijo cuando logró sacarse todos los alfileres de la boca.

-Es probable-admití.

-¿Has vuelto a entrenar?-me preguntó con una nota de reproche en la voz. Alice me había pedido expresamente que no lo hiciera, justamente por temor a que la ejecución del vestido se viera afectada.

Asentí. Con la cercanía de la fecha, sabiendo que volvería a ver a Edward, necesitaba un cable a tierra, algo que me quitara los nervios y me hiciera ver todo con lógica: ese algo siempre había sido el tenis, lo único que me ayudaba a despejar la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono. Me sobresalté al escucharlo, mi corazón ya de por sí agitado, di un fuerte salto contra mi pecho. Intenté serenarme. Un ring y otro más. Impaciente, Marie me dejó sobre la tarima balbuceando una disculpa y salió de la habitación. Poco después, el ring del aparato había cesado y un murmullo agudo y suave lo reemplazó.

-Bella, este vestido te queda muy bien-dijo Edward acercándose a la tarima. Me ofreció una mano para hacerme bajar. Tragué saliva e intenté sonreír.

-Gracias-murmuré, moviéndome con dificultad.

Pero no le conocía, me recordé, el joven que yo había conocido podía no existir más. Sin embargo, en mi corazón, sabía, yo sabía, que le amaba, que no había dejado de hacerlo. Y verlo solo era una confirmación de los sentimientos que no me habían abandonado. Mi madre insistía que no se podía amar sin conocer, sin convivir…según eso, ¿qué era lo que sentía entonces? ¿Una obsesión? Me lo había planteado en el pasado viendo mi reflejo en los ojos de un muchacho al cual quise amar sin resultado. Había vivido todos estos años sin verlo, solo evocándolo de vez en vez en mis memorias. ¿Mi corazón saltaba de alegría al creer verlo entre la gente o cuando lo nombraban por casualidad? ¡Claro que sí! como el de cualquier persona enamorada pero no lo quería para mí, solo deseaba su felicidad. Por lo tanto, había concluido, no era una obsesión lo que sentía por Edward. Era amor, un amor bastante resignado, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Y lo sentía vivo, en ese momento, junto a él.

-Te has convertido en una preciosa mujer-soltó tímido. ¿Estaría él pensando lo mismo o había descubierto lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos?

No tuve tiempo de darme cuenta. Marie volvió y solicitó que regresara a la tarima. Me encontré nuevamente con mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, pero el nerviosismo no era visible.

Cuando volví a mirar, Edward ya no estaba en el cuarto. Y de echo, no estaba cuando al fin pude salir de la tienda. ¿Habría sido todo una ilusión?-me pregunté.

Caminé con una fuerte presión en el pecho hacia el hotel donde se estaban hospedando mis padres. Me abracé al cuello de mi madre como una pequeña niña en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Bella?-se extrañó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-He visto a Edward-respondí sin soltarla.

Asintió con la cabeza y acarició mi espalda a modo de consuelo, como cuando era pequeña e inventaba excusas que yo me tragaba de porqué los niños de mi calle no querían juntarse conmigo. Pero en este momento no precisaba excusas, tan solo su compañía.

-¿Has hablado con él?-preguntó.

-Sí, hemos desayunado juntos y luego fuimos a la prueba del traje.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Barrigón y calvo?-intentó bromear.

-No, está como siempre. ¡Y verlo así me hizo sentir como si no hubieran pasado todos estos años!-tragué en grueso, aguantando un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Aún tiene novia?

-Sí, creo que sí-murmuré.

Sabía lo que pensaba al respecto, era lo que yo también pensaba. Si él estaba feliz así…

-¿Ha llegado Jacob?-preguntó momentos después.

-No, se juntará conmigo a las cinco.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te propuso?

-Sí, mucho.-respondí con un ligero estremecimiento.

-Creo que deberías aceptar-comentó.

-¿Tú crees?-escondí el rostro mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Había una mudanza en el edificio del frente. Una joven pareja estaba llegando. Otro estremecimiento me hizo tiritar.

* * *

**Mil gracias por pasarse y leer, a las nuevas lectoras y a las que han seguido la historia desde el principio, gracias!**


	19. Capítulo XVI

**Si tú supieras**

Segunda Parte

Diciembre, 2003

Capítulo XVI

Creo que hay, en la vida de cada persona, un momento, una sensación que te acompaña por el resto de tus días. Y lo sabes, te das cuenta cuando está pasando. Edward no volvería a ser para mí una persona más en el mundo. Así como sentía, sabía que no volvería a sentir otra vez.

Rápidamente había pasado la primera semana de mi castigo. Como no podíamos vernos después de clases, mi padre fue muy riguroso en hacerlo cumplir con sus visitas sorpresa; aprovechábamos cada momento en el colegio.

Edward tocó sus piezas favoritas en piano e intentó enseñarme a tocar pero mis dedos enredados por naturaleza impidieron la fluidez de sus lecciones. Aún así, lo pasamos bien. Yo me sentía cómoda a su lado. Y él sonreía. La sonrisa más hermosa que alguien pudiera tener y yo era testigo de ese pequeño milagro.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente asustada. La ventana de mi habitación se agitaba violentamente y el ruido me había despertado. Di un brinco cuando vi una figura asomándose del otro lado de las cortinas. Cogí el florero amarillo patito que mi padre me había regalado a los 15, pensando quizás, que pondría allí las flores de la lista interminable de pretendientes que nunca tuve; y me armé de valor para acercarme a la ventana y correr las cortinas.

Solté un gritito ahogado.

-¡Shh!-me calló el intruso mientras hacía señas con su mano libre para que le abriera.

-¡Estás loco!-gesticulé.

Giré el cerrojo del marco procurando no hacer ruido. El frío aire de la madrugada me pegó en el rostro. Me moví para hacerle espacio y entró.

-Ya veo que las serenatas son una muy mala idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú? Has estado allí abajo, ¿hace cuánto?

-Llevo más de dos horas intentando despertarte, bella durmiente.

-Está congelado allí fuera-me encogí y cerré la ventana-vas a resfriarte.

-¿Hasta cuando estarás castigada?

-No lo sé, pero que estés aquí no ayuda en mi defensa-intenté bromear.

-Lo sé. Es irrespetuoso de mi parte estar en tu cuarto, pero te extrañaba muchísimo.

-Yo también, pensar en no poder verte todo el fin de semana…

Tomó mi mano y me guío hacia la cama, aunque él no me siguió, me instó a sentarme.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo. Lucía un poco preocupado pero no lo había notado al principio.

Asentí un poco asustada por su tono de voz, por su rostro y por la hora en que había decidido hacerme una visita. Eran las 4 de la madrugada.

-¿Has dormido algo?

-No

Cogí una manta y se la colgué sobre los hombros, su piel estaba fría y lucía muy pálido.

-Voy a traerte un café.

-No-me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.-De verdad necesito hablar contigo.

-Está bien-volví a sentarme.

-Te ves muy tierna con tu pijama azul.

-¡No me mires!-me apresuré a coger otra manta y me cubrí con ella para tapar el pijama de oso polar que usaba desde que llegué a Forks.

Le escuché soltar una risita.

-Ridícula,-me dijo-eres encantadora.

No supe si sentirme ofendida.

El fue a sentarse a la mecedora donde mi madre solía acompañarme cuando me agripaba y me dijo:

-La cosa Bella, es que estoy muy enamorado de ti. No sabía que así era como se sentía uno. ¿Te había pasado antes?

-No, tampoco entendía.

-Desde pequeño vi a mis padres, siempre peleando, siempre enojados entre ellos. Nunca les escuché decir nada agradable sobre el otro, nunca vi una mirada amorosa…hasta que al final se separaron.

En el poco tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo había escuchado más sincero, más vulnerable. Jamás me había mencionado nada sobre sus padres.

-Me vine a casa de mis tíos cuando mis padres comenzaron a discutir sobre mi decisión de irme con uno o con otro.

-¿A dónde querías irte en verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de pensarlo bien. Ellos parecían demasiado seguros de que serían elegidos y además, ¿elegir a uno por sobre otro? ¡Era una locura! Nunca habíamos sido una familia feliz, como la tuya o la de Emmet, pero eran mi única familia. ¿Cómo podían esperar que dejara a uno de los dos de lado?

-Lo lamento mucho, Edward.

Me acomodé sobre su regazo y lo cubrí con mis brazos mientras seguía hablando.

-Nunca tuve hermanos así que la idea de vivir con Emmet me pareció estupenda y le hizo mucho peso al hecho de que este pueblo frío y alejado no me llamaba mucho la atención.

-Sé lo que quieres decir-le conté.

-Cuando llegué los Cullen me trataron como a un hijo más. Emmet se encargó de que mi estadía aquí, al menos al principio, fuera lo más agradable posible.

-Sí-estuve de acuerdo-Emmet sí que sabe dar buenas bienvenidas.

-El estaba realmente enamorado de ti.-Alzó la vista por primera vez, sus ojos lucían vidriosos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Es verdad que nunca me enteré.

-Lo sé, él está muy arrepentido de no haber sido más claro desde el principio.

-Luces afiebrado, ¿estás seguro de que está todo bien?

-No.

-Déjame ayudarte-pedí ahora realmente preocupada.

-Lo lamento, Bella. Yo nunca debí haberme interpuesto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Interpuesto en qué?

-Aquella vez, la primera vez que te vi, en la entrada del colegio, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí-musité con vergüenza.

Sonrió.

-Supe quien eras en cuanto te vi. Mi primo me enseñó una foto de ustedes y me contó casi todo sobre ti. Eras un ángel según su descripción y quise comprobar si era verdad y justo vas, el primer día de clases…y te caes en medio de la entrada del colegio.-soltó una risita medio amortiguada.-No me contó que eras tan malhumorada.

-También lo serías si te pasaras cayendo.-me defendí.

-Probablemente.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero no estoy siendo serio contigo ahora y te lo debo. Me llamaste mucho la atención y creo que fue en parte por lo que Emmet me contó sobre ti. No fui muy correcto con él pero te me aparecías a cada momento y eras tal como me contó que eras. Traté de alejarme y me enamoré de ti. Tú intentaste alejarte por tu compañera, alguien no cercano a ti, y yo no lo dudé cuando tuve la oportunidad de tenerte.

-Vale, yo soy cobarde.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy yo, porque he venido esta noche a decirte que a pesar de que te quiero muchísimo mi estadía en Forks ha terminado.

- ¿Qué?-murmuré con la boca seca.

-Mis padres están en Seattle esperando que regrese con ellos.

-¿Ahora? ¿Te vas ahora?  
-Esta misma mañana.-asintió.-Lo lamento mucho, jamás debí haber entrado en tu vida.

Me levanté de su regazo y estiré mis piernas entumecidas.

- ¿Por eso estabas en Seattle la semana pasada?

Asintió.

No escondí mi rostro decepcionado ni la pena que reflejaba mi voz. El se había colado en mi habitación y tendría que aguantarme como fuera que me comportara.

-¿Por qué permitiste que pasara esta semana? ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara contigo?

-Soy una persona muy egoísta, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-No, yo no conocí a esa persona que tú pintas.

-Necesito que veas a la persona que soy en realidad, Bella. No puedo prometerte nada, mis padres han decidido tomarse un sabático y nos iremos del país.

Mis ojos se nublaron y la figura de Edward se perdió en la penumbra. Infantilmente me recosté sobre las colchas de mi cama y me cubrí con ellas para que él no me viera llorar. Pasados unos momentos sentí su cuerpo acomodarse en la pequeña cama y estirar un brazo para consolarme. Me volví para observarle y me aferré a su ropa, el aroma que desprendían hizo revolotear mi adolorido corazón. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el.

-Yo sí te quiero, Bella.-susurró Edward acariciando mi cabello.-Perdóname.


	20. Capítulo XVII

**Si tú supieras**

Segunda Parte

Diciembre, 2003

Capítulo XVII

Cuando desperté no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Edward ya no se encontraba allí. Había salidos a hurtadillas por la ventana. Comprobé que no se hubiera roto el cuello. El patio se encontraba desierto, ninguna muestra de que él hubiera pasado por allí había. Hacía más frío que en la madrugada por lo que me apresuré en volver a la cama para esconderme bajo las mantas. Las lágrimas secas tiraban la piel alrededor de mis ojos pero otras nuevas vinieron a lavarme el rostro.

No podía entender lo que había ocurrido, lo único que parecía saber con certeza era que no le vería más y eso me entristecía más que su propio engaño.

Hundí la cara entre las almohadas y lloré hasta que volví a quedarme dormida.

-Bella, cariño-escuché la voz de mi madre.

Abrí los ojos. Me observó extrañada, ¿tendría mala pinta?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada mamá. Acabo de despertar. ¿Qué hora es?-intenté sonar tranquila.

-Son las diez, cariño. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Las diez. Edward había llegado cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Eso eran seis horas de lejanía y contando.

-Luces un poco afiebrada-añadió tocándome la frente.

-¿Vais a salir?-pregunté en cambio.

-Sí, con tu papá vamos a dar un paseo ¿Quieres ir?

-Creo que hoy no mamá.

-¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte?

-No mamá, ve.

-Volveremos pronto.-besó mi coronilla y se fue. Escuché el motor del auto momentos después.

Segundos después, mi madre cruzaba nuevamente el umbral de mi puerta.

-Sé que ocurre algo, mi vida.

Me incorporé y le di un espacio para que se sentara a mi lado.

-¿Recuerdas al primo de Emmet?

-¿El chico con el que te viste en Seattle?

Me detuve un momento y luego sacudí la cabeza. Volver a explicarle que mi encuentro con él había sido pura casualidad no valía la pena. Ya no.

-Como sea. El se ha marchado del pueblo. Para siempre-se me quebró la voz en la última palabra.

-Y eso a ti te ha puesto muy triste porque…

-Porque me he enamorado de él.-le conté.

-¿Y él de ti?

-Sí. Al menos eso dijo antes de irse.-me encogí de hombros-se fue, no le importa y a mi me duele.

Como mi madre lucía a cada momento más confundida le conté la historia que Edward me había revelado hacía unas pocas horas.

-Bella, él no te ha dejado a ti. No ha tenido más remedio. El debe vivir con sus padres. –Se arrimó sobre mi y me cogió con cariño.-Mi pequeña-dijo-todos los jovencitos de tu edad no tienen más remedio que hacerles caso a sus padres. Tú misma, mi vida, estás castigada lo que significa que no tienes libertad de acción. No todavía. Los padres de Edward, según me cuentas, han cometido muchos errores, pero tienen que tener la posibilidad de resarcirse, sobretodo con su hijo que es el que se ha visto más afectado. Siempre es así.-sentí como sacudía su cabeza con pesar.

-Vale-dije. Tenía razón, lo veía pero no quería aceptarlo todavía. Todo estaba aún muy fresco en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.-Pero no tendría que haberme ilusionado, ¿no crees?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Eso lo sabes solo tú, ¿hubieras preferido no enterarte de lo que sentía por ti?

-Mamá, se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado.

Rió.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Maldito Edward.-añadió con tono enfadado.

Me uní a su risa.

Debido a las nuevas circunstancias me vi libre del castigo y por la tarde recibí la visita de Alice para secundar a mi madre en el apoyo moral. Aunque más furiosa y menos comprensiva pensaba como mi madre respecto a la vuelta de sus padres y creía entender porqué.

-Es una fortuna que tenga a sus padres y por fin vayan a vivir juntos.

Asentí.

-Pero hasta ahí lo defiendo. No lo libera de ser un puerco sin corazón.

-Oh, lo es-acepté.-Y ahora se ha llevado el mío.

-Que bueno que te lo tomes con humor. Pero ya verás como pronto llega alguien nuevo y mil veces más guapo que el odioso de Edward.

-¡Oh, no!-la detuve.-No pienses en buscarme a nadie más. No quiero volver a sentir esto nunca más.

-No seas extremista.

-Está bien.-acepté.-Pero déjame así como estoy por lo menos hasta que cumpla los cuarenta y pueda afrontar los desengaños.

Desde entonces procuré ser una persona más en el mundo. Edward me hizo sentir como una persona especial y de un momento a otro me convirtió en una anécdota. También procuré olvidar a Edward pero eso me dio menos resultados. Si debo ser sincera jamás le odié. Mamá tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo esa mañana y agradecía el que Edward me hubiera contado lo que sentía por mi.

Rosalie se encargó de torturarme con el recuerdo de Edward y de su partida todo lo que quedó de secundaria. Ni el salir con Emmet le atemperó el carácter.

Alice y Jasper siguieron su romance con todas las condiciones a su favor y yo tuve a mis dos mejores amigos en las buenas y en las malas. Los tres partimos, cuando llegó el momento, a estudiar a Washington. Alice entró con excelentes notas al igual que mi primo. Yo tuve que recurrir al tenis para que me becaran y me dieran un cupo.

Jasper se mantuvo en contacto con Emmet y con Edward. Yo solo recibí una tarjeta del segundo por navidad, semanas después de su partida.

Casi al final de sus respectivas carreras, Jasper le pidió matrimonio a Alice. Y aquí estamos ahora. A horas de su matrimonio. Y yo había vuelto a ver a Edward después de todos estos años…

* * *

Fin de la segunda parte, muchas gracias por pasarse y comentar

sé que he demorado mucho :(


	21. Capítulo XVIII

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XVIII

Fui por Jacob al aeropuerto a la hora convenida. Me sentía más tranquila y solo esperaba que los próximos días pasaran con rapidez para recuperar mi buen ánimo y la paz de espíritu.

Conocí a Jacob en los primeros días de universidad, cuando fui a presentarme al equipo de tenis. Los seleccionados no tenían mucha fe en mí la primera vez que me vieron, menos cuando lo primero que hice fue caerme sobre el entrenador en uno de los entrenamientos.

Jacob llevaba dos años dentro del grupo y me dio la oportunidad de probar mi valía y demostrar que aunque torpe, tenía mucho más que las ganas para seguir con esto.

Mi amistad con Jacob fue creciendo a medida que pasaron los entrenamientos, los torneos y los exámenes. Yo sabía todo sobre él y él todo sobre mi, excepto la razón por la cual no podía corresponderle. Ese gran secreto fue mi piedra de tope constante en los años universitarios.

Jacob acababa de terminar sus estudios y había sido becado para continuar como tenista, representando a su país, en el extranjero. No había razón para rechazar tal ofrecimiento, pero Jacob quería que me fuera con él. Para ser sincera, lo estaba considerando. El saber que mi vida seguiría siendo gris luego del fin de las celebraciones del matrimonio de Alice, era uno de los argumentos a favor. Edward se iría y seguiría con su vida y yo ya no podía seguir amándolo en silencio y sin ninguna posibilidad.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Bella?-me preguntó apenas nos encontramos. Se había cortado el pelo, solía usarlo largo, y su rostro se veía así más maduro y serio.

-Bien, Jake. Mis padres también han llegado ya y Alice está vuelta loca, ocupada con todos los preparativos. No entiendo porqué no deja que la planificadora se estrese.

-Debe querer que todo salga como ella lo imagina.-comentó con su cálida forma de hablar.

-Sí-reí.

Esperábamos taxi para ir al hotel cuando una larga y rubia cabellera, acompañada de un muchacho corpulento y alto, llamaron mi atención. No podía creer que mi pesadilla escolar estuviera invitada al matrimonio de mis mejores amigos. Pero claro, el muchacho corpulento y alto era uno de los mejores amigos de mi primo Jasper. Me escondí detrás de Jacob y sentí aún más nerviosismo que el experimentado cuando vi a Edward: El escenario de mi peor pesadilla se recreaba ante mis ojos. La pareja desapareció pronto entre la gente y Jacob y yo finalmente encontramos un taxi vacante.

Dentro del taxi nos encargamos, ambos por distintas razones, de mantener una charla superficial e indolora.

- ¿Cómo es tu vestido?-preguntó cuando el taxi se encontró con el primer atochamiento justo en la salida del aeropuerto.

-Es completamente rojo, _granate_-aclaré, intentando imitar la voz empalagosa de Marie, la modista.

Los ojos de Jacob brillaron con una singular fiereza. Fiereza tal que me produjo un ataque de risa muy poco conveniente. Mi ofendido amigo pronto oscureció sus brillantes ojos y empezó a hablarme sobre un muchacho nuevo al cual estaba entrenando.

Nos detuvimos en el hotel de mis padres y dejé a Jacob en la habitación conversando con mi padre.

Con mamá subí a la azotea del hotel para ultimar los detalles de una sorpresa que le preparábamos a mi primo y a Alice. No importaba lo que dijeran los indeseados amigos universitarios de mi primo, quienes insistían en que _las despedidas de solteros requerían, precisaban y ameritaban al menos un show de striptease. _Desde que fue acercándose la fecha en que se efectuaría el matrimonio, Alice y Jasper se habían visto muy poco y no habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos.

-Jake se encargará de los amigos de Jasper-conté a mi madre mientras limpiábamos y adornábamos el lugar.

Pusimos unas cuantas velas, un reproductor de música, un poco de comida con el infaltable vino tinto, unas mantas y gracias al gerente del hotel, un telescopio para que pudieran mirar juntos las estrellas y se derritieran de lo cursi que había quedado la azotea; y unas mantas para que no se resfriaran horas antes de su boda. Las noches incluso en verano eran muy heladas.

Puse mis brazos en jarras mientras analizaba la situación.

-Creo que no nos falta nada mamá.

Ambas sonreímos al ver nuestro trabajo finalizado.

- Jake se cruzará con Edward esta noche, ¿no?

- No lo sé-respondí confundida.

-Si Jake se encargará de la fiesta de despedida y Edward está entre los invitados…-esperó para que me diera cuenta.

- ¡Ah, sí!-acepté.

-Pobre Jake, va a sentirse muy triste-se lamentó mi madre.

-Jake no sabe nada de Edward, jamás le he contado sobre él.

- ¿No?-preguntó extrañada.-Pensé que eran mejores amigos.

-Lo somos pero no tuve el valor para contárselo, temía que se riera de mi. Abrigar esperanzas en un amor que solo ha durado unos pocos días hace muchos años es material de burla.

-No lo es-me contradijo con cariño.-Tal vez si le hubieras contado él habría tenido la posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto. Bella, cariño…-me miró con nerviosismo y se quedó en silencio.

-Si, mamá-la animé. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que iba a decirme, no me iba a gustar, pero tendría razón.

-No puedes seguir esperándole, no es saludable.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y sentí aflojárseme un peso muy grande de los hombros.

-Lo sé, mamá.

Dos horas más tarde, en mi habitación de hotel recibí una llamada de Alice. Habíamos quedado en pasar su última noche de soltera juntas y ver películas románticas y cursis como lo hacíamos cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Dame cinco minutos, Alice, por favor. -Le pedí.-Estoy en la azotea del hotel, pensé que podríamos partir aquí, ¿te parece? Tiene una vista preciosa de la ciudad.

-Sí que has tenido tiempo para disfrutar amiga-se lamentó Alice al teléfono.

-Deberías relajarte más-le aconsejé.-Todo saldrá precioso y perfecto.

-Lo sé-se rió.- ¡No puedo evitarlo!

-Entonces te veo allá arriba en un par de minutos, ¡besos!-convine y corté el teléfono para llamar a Jacob y seguir con el plan. Los amigos de mi primo debían estar esperándolo ya en el bar acordado y Jacob debía asegurarse de que este no supiera el lugar de su despedida de soltera y creer que se realizaría en la azotea. Mi último acto en el plan era trancar la puerta para que no pudieran escapar sino hasta mañana, aunque estaba segura que en cuanto se vieran no querrían separarse ni irse de allí.

-¿Ya están allí?-pregunté a Jacob al llegar al último piso.

El me esperaba en la puerta del ascensor con una flor en la mano.

-Sí, Jasper no tenía idea de nada. Alice, en cambio, lo descubrió de inmediato. Ha estado reclamando tu presencia desde hace unos minutos.

Me encogí de hombros divertida.

- ¡Debería agradecérmelo!

-Sí, ha gritado "gracias" un par de veces.

- ¡Lo sabía!-me congratulé en broma.

Tomamos el ascensor de vuelta a nuestros pisos. Cuando estaba por bajarme, Jacob me detuvo apresurado y algo nervioso.

-He cogido esta flor en recepción. Para ti-me explicó.

-Eeh gracias-la tomé sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Querrías salir a caminar?

Asentí poniéndome nerviosa yo también.

El aire comenzaba a estar frío con la llegada del anochecer. Los faroles alumbraban las veredas y hacían de los ojos oscuros de Jacob dos bolas de fuego negro. Le vi enderezar la postura en un par de ocasiones y respirar profundo otras tantas. Mientras tanto, mis manos sudaban y la flor se había doblado ya por la falta de agua.

-Bella,-comenzó con aire decidido- ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

-Sí.-susurré mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Y?-esperó.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclarar mis ideas.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Jake.


	22. Capítulo XIX

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XIX

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Jake.

Nos detuvimos frente al escaparate de una tienda de nostalgias. Una muñeca muy antigua nos miraba con sus grandes y azulados ojos. Su sonrisa macabra me dio un escalofrío. Jacob, dándose cuenta, se rió de mi reacción poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo. Al levantar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya, la retiró, visiblemente nervioso. Respiré hondo. Le debía la verdad a mi mejor amigo. Busqué las palabras en mi cabeza pero estaba todo revuelto y confuso. No hallé nada bueno.

-He estado enamorada, Jake.-le dije, intentando no mirarlo mucho. Pero no pude evitar observar como tomaba esta nueva información. Su rostro no cambió en lo absoluto.

-Ya lo sabía-me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-He estado enamorada desde que tengo 17 de la misma persona.

Jake abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mientras digería lo que le decía.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez con esa persona?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí incómoda ante su pregunta. Ahora venía la parte que me dolía más.

-Sí-me encogí de hombros.-Estuvimos juntos un par de semanas, luego él se fue del país y no lo había vuelto a ver.-Bajé la mirada, nerviosa, adolorida y avergonzada por querer esconderle este último detalle.

- ¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver?

Tragué saliva y me volví a mirar el escaparate. La sonrisa macabra de la muñeca parecía burlarse de mi ahora. Vi el reflejo de mi amigo sobre el vidrio. Me observaba con pena y cierto temor. Guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y sus hombros estaban bajos.

-Esta mañana.

- ¡Wow!-exclamó dando unos saltitos como si tuviera frío e intentara entrar en calor.

-Está invitado a la boda de Alice.-le conté.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

Asentí.

-Desayunamos y fuimos juntos a la prueba de vestuario.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Ven, Bella-me dijo. Extendió un brazo para guiarme.-Caminemos.

Durante el transcurso de casi quince minutos, Jake se mantuvo en silencio. No quise importunarle, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Sin tener mucha idea de a dónde íbamos volvimos a detenernos, esta vez en una amplia y empinada escalinata. Nos sentamos a pesar del frío.

Jake tomó mi mano y besó el dorso con ternura.

- ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?-preguntó con la ternura fija en sus ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

-Se llama Edward, pero tiene novia.-dije.

-Es el más tonto de los tontos.-me defendió medio en broma medio en serio.

Intenté celebrarle la broma pero tenía un nudo que se formaba en mi estómago frente a la aparente indiferencia de Jake con el tema. Lo conocía, era su manera de evadir las cosas que le dañaban. Y me odiaba por ser yo la que le hacía daño.

- ¿Me dices que te vio con el vestido granate y no hizo nada?-preguntó luego.

No pude evitar reírme ahora.

- ¿Qué sientes?-preguntó.-Por él.

-Jake-lo detuve.-Eres mi mejor amigo pero sé que hablar de esto no te hace bien. Cambiemos de tema mejor, ¿te parece?

-No.-negó con la cabeza.-Tendrías que haberte visto cómo me lo dijiste. Parecías asustada, vulnerable y desolada. Eso me indica que no has tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esto como necesitas. Y como tú dices-me indicó,-soy tu mejor amigo. Déjame comportarme como uno y escucharte esta noche. ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste?

- ¿No te reirás?

-Me comportaré como tu mejor amigo-repitió por respuesta.

-Bueno-acepté encogiéndome de hombros.-Me lo topé esta mañana en la puerta del hotel y me sentí como la adolescente que lo conoció. Han pasado cinco años y fue como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde la última vez que lo vi.

- ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Nada, él tiene novia.

-Creo que deberías decirle.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?-reí nerviosa.

-Bella, has estado enamorada de este tipo por cinco años sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de verlo o hablar con él en todo ese tiempo. Ahora él por fin está aquí, frente a ti.

- ¡No!

- ¡Bella, necesitas cerrar esta historia! ¡Necesitas seguir adelante!

Le miré testadura, con la barbilla apretada aguantando las lagrimas. Negué con la cabeza.

-Bella-repitió más suave.-Voy a llevarte conmigo de todas maneras-puso una mano sobre las mías que se retorcían en un puño cerrado.-Pasa la página. Yo puedo ayudarte.

-No, Jake. No te comprometas, no quiero dañarte. Sé lo que debo hacer y no puedo seguir dilatándolo.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él pasó su brazo para cubrir mi cuerpo del frío.

- ¿Seguiremos en contacto?-pregunté.

-Sí. Y cuando estés mejor vendrás a verme y yo podré intentarlo, ¿si?

Las luces de la ciudad se apagaron pues ya no eran necesarias. Pronto sería el amanecer y en unas cuantas horas Alice se casaría con mi primo.


	23. Capítulo XX

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XX

El sonido del despertador llenó mis sueños casi un minuto después de haberme quedado dormida.

Abrí un ojo, escéptica de que ya fuera la hora de levantarme. Pero el sol había salido y hacía una clara y despejada mañana de agosto.

Me levanté de a poquito, corriendo primero las colchas, luego las sábanas, sacando un pie, luego el otro; hasta empujarme fuera de la cama.

Me puse un polerón y cogí el bolso que Alice me había hecho preparar cuando llegamos. Contenía un montón de productos de belleza y de tortura. Pasaría la mañana con Alice, relajándonos, arreglándonos y todas aquellas cosas que hacen las mujeres cuando están juntas en un salón de belleza.

Bajé al lobby para encontrarme con ella. No había podido ocultar las ojeras y me preparaba mentalmente para la retahíla de mi alegre amiga.

De vez en cuando pasaba un gran arreglo floral frente a mis narices yendo hacia el salón donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta. El movimiento era constante y me entretuve en el hasta que la agitada voz de mi amiga interrumpió mi distracción.

- ¡Ay, Bella, lo siento!-se disculpó.

- ¿Llegando atrasada el día de tu boda?-pregunté para molestarla.

Hizo un puchero. Su rostro de ciervo huérfano me hizo reír.

- ¡Muchas gracias por mi regalo de bodas, Bella!-dijo luego.-Necesitaba tanto un tiempo para estar con Jasper y no pensar en nada más.

-Me alegra que lo disfrutaras-dije sincera.

Y entonces las descubrió. Las dos sombras bajo mis ojos no pudieron ocultarse más.

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche, jovencita?-chilló mi amiga con su acostumbrado tono.

-Me quedé conversando con Jacob-respondí con tranquilidad.

Hizo una mueca. Nunca supe porqué pero por alguna extraña razón Jacob nunca le había gustado.

- ¿En tu habitación?

-No, en la calle. Estuvimos caminando hasta que amaneció.-bostecé con esta última palabra.

- ¿Y de qué hablaron si puede saberse?-puso sus brazos en jarra y esperó por mi respuesta.

- ¿No estamos llegando muy tarde a nuestra cita en el spa?-me defendí cambiando el tema. ¡Ahí estaba yo, la valiente de Bella, prefiriendo pasar el día en un centro de torturas antes que sincerarme.

Enarcó una ceja en silencio mientras se volvía para dirigirse al spa del hotel. No lo dejaría correr.

Afortunadamente, como ninguna de las dos había dormido mucho la noche recién pasada, no bien apoyamos nuestras cabezas sobre las mesas de masaje, nos quedamos dormidas.

Desperté arrugando la nariz ante un olor muy fuerte que no pude reconocer.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté.

-Jazmín-me respondió Alice desde la otra mesa.- ¿Te sientes más descansada?-sonrió.

-Sí-confirmé a mi vez con otra sonrisa.

-Te verás muy guapa esta noche con tu vestido.

-No tan guapa como tú-aclaré con una risita recordando el conocido consejo de que nunca hay que opacar a una novia.

Su semblante se iluminó.

-Me siento nerviosa pero estoy muy contenta.

-Eso es muy bueno-dije.-Así te aseguras de disfrutarlo.

-Espero que todos lo pasen bien.

-Lo haremos. Estamos todos muy contentos por ti.

-Y por Jasper-agregó con ternura.

Reí. A veces, se me olvidaba que era Jasper mi familia. Sentía tan cercana a Alice, tan mía que parecía que fuéramos hermanas.

Adivinó mi pensamiento y dijo:

-Jasper es el amor de mi vida, pero tú siempre serás mi hermana, mi querida hermana.

Sonreímos con los ojos cansados y con la tranquilidad momentánea que te dan los momentos felices.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? La sonrisa se fue de tu rostro casi al instante.

M encogí de hombros y nos incorporamos para la segunda y más dolorosa parte de la cita: manicure y pedicure.

- ¿Esto es mucho para ti?-se mofó mi amiga.

-He visto a Edward-le conté.

Sus labios hicieron una triste mueca. Parecía pedirme perdón con la mirada.

-El amor de mi vida no puede estar sin sus amigotes del colegio.

-También vi a Emmet y Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo estás?

-Me siento patética-confesé sin dramatismo o evitándolo en lo posible.

-No eres patética por sentir, Bella-me confortó.

Estiramos los brazos y los pies para seguir con el tratamiento planeado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Vi a Edward-le conté.-Y estuve recordando la secundaria a través de sus ojos. Fui muy feliz al principio, ¿sabes? Estaba nerviosa pero muy contenta. No lo había visto en años-se me quebró la voz y volví a sentirme empequeñecida por las circunstancias y muy, muy patética.-Apareció el mismo año que tú y mi primo se hicieron novios. ¡Me costaba tanto disimular el secreto del otro!-cambié el tema cuando me vi sobrepasada por la emoción.

Alice, notando mi estado, me siguió.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

-Te lo dije y no me creíste.

- ¿Cómo creerte? Jamás pensé que el taciturno de tu primo iba a interesarse en alguien tan bulliciosa como yo.

-Eres música para sus oídos-me burlé.

-Y que lo digas-guiñó un ojo. -¿Sabes que ya no me tiene la misma paciencia de antes? Ya no suspira ni se ríe de mis chistes fomes.

La quedé mirando un poco sorprendida. En los años que llevaba juntos no había dejado de observar como mi primo se derretía en presencia de mi amiga como si le costara creer que ella le amaba y que estaban juntos.

-Así es la vida-se encogió de hombros. –El amor está pero el tiempo lo cambia y es inevitable. Horrible si uno lo compara pero inevitable.

Me quedé pensando en esto un largo rato mientras Alice ojeaba una revista. Nunca había experimentado lo que era tener una relación de pareja, no como aquella al menos y me costaba comprenderlo, pero jamás lo experimentaría si seguía por el camino del cual no había podido ni querido salir tal vez por terquedad, tal vez por miedo.

-Alice…-dije con resolución.

-Bella-me interrumpió mientras me armaba de valor-tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Estoy embarazada.


	24. Capítulo XXI

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XXI

Luego de la sorprendente noticia de Alice, el resto del día se sucedió con una rapidez vertiginosa.

Me encontré nuevamente frente al espejo de Marie con el vestido rojo que los ojos de Edward habían celebrado en silencio. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un medio moño y las puntas terminaban en suaves ondas sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Esto lo sé porque el estilista de mi amiga insistió en describir cada paso de lo que hacía sobre mi pelo.

Tocaron a la puerta y apareció Alice con un hermoso vestido que no había dejado que nadie viera hasta la ceremonia. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó.

-¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

-Todo saldrá bien, todo estará precioso.

Tomó mis manos y sonriendo, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ay, Bella! Estoy tan asustada. ¿Qué pasa si no estoy preparada para ser mamá?

-Nadie lo está. Es algo que tienes que aprender y vivir en el momento, pero será lo mejor.

-¡Vas a ser tía!

-¡Sí!

Mamá entró en ese momento y nos encontró saltando y chillando como niñitas tomadas de la mano.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué están haciendo?-se burló mamá.

-¡Oh, nada!-exclamé muerta de risa nerviosa.-Estamos celebrando.

-Alice, querida.-se nos acercó.-Tu papá ya está listo. Jasper ya está esperándote en el altar.

Nos miramos las tres por última vez. Nada sería igual en adelante, pero se veía que sería un futuro extraordinario y prometedor.

Pronto el padre de Alice vino por ella y nos dirigimos a la capilla donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Y ahí estábamos todos. Los invitados se encontraban ya ubicados en sus asientos, las flores adornaban el lugar con naturalidad y elegancia; el cura estaba al final del pasillo y mi primo Jasper me sonreía nervioso desde el altar. Lucía más pálido de lo habitual. Le devolví la sonrisa para darle ánimos.

A un costado de la iglesia, una banda de músicos de cuerda daba el inicio a la ceremonia.

Darryl, uno de los primos de Alice y también uno de los padrinos, llegó en ese momento para que cruzáramos el largo pasillo hasta el altar.

-¡He llegado!-dijo Edward agitado y luciendo de lo más atractivo con su smoking.

Darryl asintió sin darle mucha importancia y tomó mi brazo para empezar.

Edward soltó un suspiro exasperado y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes-le dijo a mi compañero.-Yo iré con ella y tu irás con mi adorable pareja-se detuvo un momento pensando-cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-llegó la asistente de la organizadora de la boda.-Ya deberían estar cruzando el pasillo.-Nos informó un poco molesta.

-Sí-respondí con nerviosismo.-Claro.

Edward tomó entonces mi brazo y sonriéndome comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar.

Jasper nos observó confundido al igual que Jacob cuando pasé junto a su sitio. Rosalie, sentada en la fila de enfrente solo tuvo ojos para mi compañero y Emmet nos saludó con cariño.

Respiré profundo los últimos metros hasta el altar. No podía creer que estuviera a su lado y que…bueno, no podía creer que estuviera a su lado.

-Esto está muy bonito-comentó.

- ¡Oh, si! Todo ha quedado maravilloso.

-Tu también, si me permites-comenzó mirando el suelo-te ves muy bien.-Muy guapa-sonrió nuevamente.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con tan solo el roce de su mirada.

-Gracias…creo-respondí confundida y él río.

- ¿Viniste acompañada, no?-me preguntó en el último centímetro de pasillo, pero no me dejó contestar, me dejó en mi lado de la iglesia y él llegando al suyo junto a mi primo, no volvió a mirarme.

Momentos después y radiante como solo ella podía hacerlo, Alice cruzaba el pasillo del brazo de su padre. Mi tía ya sollozaba al lado de su hijo y mamá le pasaba constantemente pañuelitos desechables para que no arruinara su maquillaje.

El papá de Alice besó su frente antes de entregársela a mi primo, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa paternal que nunca le había visto. Alice se lo agradeció parpadeando con rapidez para evitar las lágrimas y luego con una gran sonrisa se volvió para quedar junto a su novio, el cual le ofreció el brazo para continuar con la ceremonia.

Las lágrimas me alcanzaron a mí también cuando mis dos mejores amigos recitaron sus votos.

-Alice,-empezó mi primo-desde el momento en que te vi leyendo revistas en la casa de mi prima, nuestra pequeña celestina,-se volvió para guiñarme el ojo-supe que entrabas a mi corazón para nunca más salir de allí. Sufría en silencio ante mi desafortunado destino, con la certeza de que alguien tan hermosa como tu, un alma tan cariñosa como tu, no podía fijarse en mi, tan nerd y tan aburrido.

Alice hizo un gesto en protesta a estas últimas palabras. Jasper rió nerviosamente y continuó:

-Luego un divertido pajarito me dijo que mis esperanzas sí eran correspondidas y desde entonces he sido la persona más feliz del mundo. Espero poder hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces sentir cada día, pues estaré toda mi vida intentándolo.

-¡Uh, mi vida!-se rió Alice secándose las lágrimas.- ¿Cómo podré superar esto?-dijo luego y generó las risas de todos los presentes. .Te amo Jasper, jamás pensé que me podría sentir de esta manera ¡y tú lo haces parecer tan fácil! Eres mi mejor amigo y estoy ansiosa por descubrir qué nos deparará el futuro. ¡Ah!-se detuvo-y para que conste, no eres nada aburrido.-se rió.

La ceremonia terminó poco después con el cura declarándolos marido y mujer. La banda tocó la canción favorita de Alice, Sunrise de Norah Jones, mientras cruzaban el pasillo de vuelta como casados.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me uní a Jacob para salir al patio, lugar donde se celebraría un pequeño coctel antes de la fiesta en el salón.

- ¿Estás lista para bailar?-me preguntó Jacob con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Apenas me quite estos tacos-le dije-estaré lista para lo que venga.

* * *

¿Vieron ya la peli? :D estuvo muy buena!

Gracias por pasarse :)


	25. Capítulo XXII

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XXII

-Lo mejor de las fiestas.-dijo mi padre pasando a mi lado.-La comida.

Papá buscó la aprobación de Jacob antes de lanzarse sin pudor a la mesa de aperitivos. Mamá se nos unió y nos acercamos para ver cómo se tomaban las primeras fotos de la flamante pareja.

-Jacob, ¿cuándo es tu viaje?-preguntó mamá.

-A fin de año-contestó él con algo de orgullo.

-Estoy intentando convencer a Bella de que se vaya contigo.-dijo entonces y fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago.

-¡Mamá!-chillé.

Jake rió pero mi rostro había tomado un intenso tono rojizo. El vestido y yo éramos ahora una sola estructura de color rojo.

-Lo siento, Isabella.-agregó mi madre.-Pero ya conoces mi opinión. ¿No crees, Jake?

-Ok-la detuve sintiéndome traicionada.-Iré a tomar con la esperanza de emborracharme y olvidar lo que ha pasado.

-¡Bella!-me detuvo Jake a mitad de camino.- ¡Vamos, no te molestes!

-¿Qué no me moleste? No tiene porqué estar debatiendo mi vida privada con otras personas. Soy adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

-No estás comportándote como una adulta ahora mismo-me contradijo.

-¿Tú también?-¡Era increíble! La noche anterior habíamos conversado y pensé que estaba todo bien.

-¡Bella!-pidió tomando mis manos.-Vamos, no te molestes. Olvida lo que pasó. –Jugó con nuestras manos como si estuviéramos bailando.-Divirtámonos. Sé que probablemente no te irás conmigo, por eso quiero aprovechar a mi mejor amiga para no extrañarla tanto cuando no esté.

Me resistí por un par de minutos, pero luego decidí olvidar el asunto como él me aconsejaba y disfrutar de la celebración de mis mejores amigos quienes con una gran sonrisa en el rostro recibían los saludos y buenos deseos de los invitados.

-¡Pequeña Bella!-escuché que me llamaban. Me volví en dirección de aquella voz, adivinando ya al único que me había llamado de tal cariñosa manera mientras estuvimos en el colegio.

-¡Emmet!-me acerqué a saludarlo tratando de evitar a su compañera, quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Gajes de las bodas, siempre te reencontrarás con quien no te agrada. Y habrán escenas de este tipo, donde se disimulan cariños y se sonríe a quien te ha hecho daño en el pasado. Por lo menos, el cariño con que hablé a Emmet fue real.- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

Rosalie lucía despampanante en un vestido plateado que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Y su pelo, inmaculadamente rubio enmarcaba su rostro con suaves ondas que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se veía hermosa sin embargo, no quitaba sus ojos de mi vestido granate. Sonreí complacida pues no me sentí empequeñecida por ella como solía ocurrir en el colegio.

Emmet, tan grande como lo recordaba, se veía muy apuesto con su smoking negro y su pelo rizado corto.

-Bien-sonrió éste y detuvo el impulso de acercarse cuando vio a Jacob a mi lado.

-Emmet, Rosalie-les dije con mi voz más diplomática-les presento a Jacob. Jake, Emmet y Rosalie también estudiaron en mi colegio.

-Yo era compañera de Isabella-agregó Rosalie con un tono que me pareció a nostalgia.

-Mundo chico, creo que soy el único ajeno al grupo-comentó él a modo de broma.

-Jake, ¿sabes algo de tragos?-le preguntó Emmet.

Luego de una pausa, Jake respondió.

-¡Claro!

-¿Podrías acompañarme a la barra para complacer a estas dos señoritas?

Confuso, Jake aceptó.

-¿Aún quieres emborracharte?-murmuró este en mi oído.

Si me dejas aquí con Rosalie, seguro que sí-quise decirle, pero en vez de eso negué con la cabeza. Debía quedarme hasta el final de la fiesta por lo que tenía que mantener mi cabeza en frío y evitar en lo posible todo lo que me diera sueño. Y el alcohol, al contrario de a muchas personas, en vez de prenderme solía hacer todo lo contrario.

Desvié la mirada cuando ellos nos dejaron a solas.

-Bella,-escuché la voz de Rosalie-nunca me caíste bien.

La observé pasmada, sin poder comprender lo que decía. Pues me había causado una gracia tal que tuve que morderme el labio para no echarme a reír. Ella parecía tan seria y formal diciéndome esto que no me pareció adecuado arruinar su momento. Pero antes de poder decir,"no te preocupes, fue mutuo" ella añadió y fue lo que al final me dejó de una pieza:

-Pero lamento mucho cómo me comporté contigo en secundaria. Ahora sé que tus sentimientos por Edward siempre fueron serios y lamento haberle hecho creer que no era así en un principio y haberte molestado luego de que él se fue.

-¿Le hiciste creer que mi interés no era real?-pregunté.

-Así es-levantó la vista visiblemente contrariada, no sé si por tener que decir que lo sentía o porque de verdad estaba arrepentida.

Respiré profundo y asentí con la cabeza.

-Está bien-terminé el tema bruscamente.-No te preocupes. –Me volví para retirarme pero ella me detuvo.

-¿Puedes perdonarme?-pidió.

-Sí-respondí con algo de nerviosismo.-Claro.

El cóctel terminó momentos después y fuimos conducidos al salón de la fiesta, donde todo estaba listo para que la celebración se realizara. Las paredes adornadas con flores y tonos pasteles, estaban también iluminadas con velas produciendo una íntima atmósfera de reunión.

Di una extensa mirada a los grupos de invitados. Busqué a Edward entre ellos, pero no pude hallarle. Minutos más tarde le encontré enfrascado en una animada conversación junto a Emmet y Rosalie. A pesar de lo ocurrido hacía muy poco con ella, se me revolvió el estómago al verles. Quizás, sí debía dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo. Cada vez encontraba más argumentos a favor de esta alternativa. Sin embargo, me aterraba la idea de dejar el pasado atrás.

* * *

**¿Qué hará Bella entonces? :S**

**Ya queda poco para el final, así que muchas gracias por pasarse y por sus comentarios :D**


	26. Capítulo XXIII

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XXIII

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Los novios habían dejado la fiesta a eso de las doce pues su vuelo salía a las dos y el camino al aeropuerto era largo y tedioso. Aún quedaban invitados en el salón. Los músicos tocaban con ánimo a un par de parejas que no se soltaban en la pista de baile. No había vuelto a divisar a Edward y así había perdido la última oportunidad de verle. Tampoco había hecho el intento de decirle lo que sentía. Siempre hubo algo que me lo impidió. Tal vez era algo bueno.

Desvié la mirada cuando Rosalie besó a Emmet con ternura. Había prometido a mis tíos que me quedaría con ellos hasta el final para hacerles compañía. Los padres de Alice también se habían marchado y de Jacob no sabía nada desde…desde que se fue enojado conmigo. Habíamos estado juntos toda la velada hasta que tuvo que preguntarme nuevamente si acaso me iría con él después de todo. Jake demandaba una oportunidad que yo no podía dar. Mi respuesta no fue claramente la esperada y él había abandonado el recinto momentos después con un "hasta siempre, Bella".

No podía decir que eso me había molestado. Mi amigo merecía estar feliz y tener a alguien que se decidiera ciento por ciento por él. Que solo pensara en él.

Me apoyé sobre un pilar y cerré los ojos. De vez en cuando movía la cabeza siguiendo la música. Había sido un muy largo día.

-¿Bella, te sientes bien?-escuché una voz preocupada y me sobresalté, abriendo los ojos.

-Pensé que te habías ido-murmuré y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Yo también pensaba eso. Pero estaba a medio camino de mi hotel y me di cuenta que se me había olvidado algo.

- ¡Oh!-me despegué del pilar.- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?

Soltó un bufido impaciente y tomó mi mano. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho, dolorosamente, al ritmo de la música.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo-me dijo y acto seguido me llevaba a una salita ubicada detrás de la cocina, donde los mozos arreglaban las cosas para partir.

La habitación era pequeña y tenía solo una ventana rectangular sin cortinas y como mobiliario un escritorio pero no sillas. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Edward se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Me acerqué a ella para sentir el aire frío en mi rostro. Cuando pude ser dueña de mi misma, me volví. Edward me observaba atento y parecía enfadado. Se detuvo un momento antes de empezar. Con una mano en la barbilla, me dijo:

-Ahora, que al parecer has olvidado todo y ya nada te importa, podemos hablar.-Su voz sonaba insegura y aún así ofensiva, como si pusiera en duda lo que acababa de decirme. Aún así yo no me enteré de nada. Esperé a que añadiera algo más, que me aclarara que era lo que no me importaba y cuál el tema que quería discutir.

Volvió a soltar un bufido, se acercó hasta que lo único que nos separó fue el escritorio. Sus ojos brillaron con la luz que entraba por la ventana, frente a él.

-¡Bella!-me apremió, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

- ¿Qué?-me alejé asustada.-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

-¡Tienes novio!-me informó.

-No, no tengo-respondí enseguida. Me acerqué hasta el escritorio.-Edward, ¿estás bebido?

-No-respondió, pero no le creí nada.-He visto como se besaban, Bella.-murmuró impaciente.

-¿Quiénes?

Puso los ojos en blanco y entendí a qué se refería. Seguramente había visto a Jake, mi pareja en esa fiesta, con alguna muchacha, y Edward había pensado que era yo.

-No tengo novio-repetí. Al ver que no me creía me acerqué a él y lo senté sobre el escritorio.

Había bebido, pero no estaba ebrio. No evitó que lo moviera.

-No tengo novio.-Volví a decirle con un nudo en la garganta.- ¡Maldito seas!-exclamé al encontrarme con sus ojos. De pronto sus primeras palabras cobraron significado para mi, al juntarlas con su última y extraña acusación.

Respiré profundo.

-No te he olvidado-le informé-y todo lo que pasó significó mucho para mi.-Me alejé hacia la puerta y al abrirla me volví y lo miré.

-Y aunque lo he intentado no he dejado de amarte, por lo tanto no, no podemos hablar.

-¡Espera!-se acercó y cerró la puerta para que no me fuera. El eco de la música que había inundado la habitación al abrir la puerta se apagó de pronto, como quien usa un interruptor.

Edward estaba a solo unos pasos y me observaba con una intensidad que no lograba comprender.

-Tenía que decírtelo.-Me excusé con lágrimas en los ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza y me dejó el paso libre para que me acercara nuevamente. Sentí la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo al pasar junto a él. Me senté en el escritorio y él se sentó a mi lado. Esperé por una reacción.

Con timidez se volvió a mirarme y me sonrió.

-¿Qué haces con tus parejas que siempre terminan en brazos de otras mujeres?-No supe si golpearlo o echarme a reír. Opté por lo segundo, recordando la primera vez que bailé con él. Luego de que mi pareja me había plantado para irse con la niña que de verdad le importaba.

En medio de las risas, Edward tomó mi mano. Me callé enseguida. El también.

Luego de contarle que lo amaba, que en realidad jamás lo había olvidado, me sentí libre y ligera, en confianza.

-Creo que nunca podré olvidarte-comenté sin dolor ni vergüenza.

-Bella.

-¡Ah, ya sé!-me encogí de hombros e interrumpí sus excusas o su agradecimiento.-Sé que te parecerá una locura después de tantos años.

-Cinco años-me recordó.

-Sí,-asentí-cinco años. Y tú tienes novia hace un par de años y eres feliz como una perdiz.-Moví la cabeza y me quedé contemplando el techo. Me alegra que lo seas.

-Bella-volvió a intentarlo y esta vez le dejé terminar.-Patrice terminó la relación hace un par de meses.

-¿Qué?-me detuve, sorprendida.-Lo lamento.

-No lo estés.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-le pregunté incrédula.

-¿Terminar conmigo?-preguntó confuso.

Asentí.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-comenzaba a sospechar que la que había bebido demás era yo, no podía parar de hablar ni de exponerme.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?-preguntó divertido.

-Yo he estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo,-le conté como cosa obvia-jamás quise alejarme de ti.-Respiré profundo para quitarme el peso de los años.-No he podido olvidarte y cuando alguien me gusta, de verdad invento una y mil excusas, no importa lo ridículas que sean, para alejarme. Para no hacerme daño y tampoco matar la fantasía. Finalmente,-me levanté del escritorio y me acerqué a la ventana. El cielo ya no estaba oscuro. Era el amanecer. Me volví para observar la espalda de Edward. –Finalmente,-volví a intentarlo-si nada resultaba, los terminaba comparando contigo. Y, por supuesto, ninguno eras tú. Por eso no me puedo creer que ella haya querido alejarse de ti.

Edward se acercó a la ventana y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, sin mirarme.

-Por dos cosas-me dijo.-Ella sentía esto mismo por alguien más y yo siempre lo sentí por ti.


	27. Capítulo XXIV

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XXIV

Finalmente, la luz de un nuevo día inundó la pequeña habitación. Hacía un par de horas que nos manteníamos en un silencio algo extraño, mezcla del cansancio y el temor.

Mas que sentirme cansada por la pasada noche y por pasarla en vela, sentía mi espíritu un tanto desgarrado producto de haber desvelado mi alma y lo único que tenía de especial en mi a Edward. El peso de unos sentimientos que ya no eran míos aún dolía en el sitio que había construido por años en secreto para ellos.

El resto de la fiesta parecía haber acabado hacía rato. Seguramente nadie se había percatado de nuestra ausencia pues no habíamos sido interrumpidos en toda la noche.

Además de nuestras respiraciones, lo único que delataba la presencia del otro eran nuestras manos unidas torpemente. Agarrotadas ya, seguían unidas y supe que me dolería profundamente cuando tuviéramos que separarnos.

Tristemente, los rayos de un reluciente y cálido sol bañaron el rostro de Edward y como si fuera un aviso comenzó a despertar de a poco.

No quise mover un pelo para extender lo máximo posible esa apacible y extraña sensación que aún rondaba mi cuerpo desde que entramos en aquella habitación. No quería perder esa cercanía por tantos años deseada en silencio. ¡Estaba ahí con él! Ni en mis mejores sueños habría imaginado un desenlace así a cinco años de soledad autoinfligida.

Por suerte, el sentimiento era mutuo.

- ¿Te quedarías aquí conmigo hoy?

Me arrimé sobre su hombro y le miré a los ojos. La diferencia de altura era chistosa. Me había quedado pequeña para siempre.

Recordé la comodidad de mi habitación de hotel y la sangre subió a mi rostro casi instantáneamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron captando el cambio y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sentía el calor en mis mejillas y en el estómago, revoloteando como mariposas.

- ¿Yo? En nada-mentí-.

-No te creo nada.

-Tan pronto y desconfiando.

Pasó uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla, en movimientos ondulantes. Se me erizó la piel.

-Isabella Swan-murmuró-puede que hayan pasado cinco años, pero te conozco. Sé que algo tramas, tus ojos brillantes te delatan. ¿Es una maldad?

Una risita nerviosa brotó de mis labios.

Suspiré, él, como solía hacerlo, se rió y le dije:

-Pensaba en mi habitación,-murmuré, intentando que mi rostro no volviera a estirarse en una sonrisa nerviosa-en la incomodidad de este vestido…-lo indiqué con una mirada molesta y luego sus ojos me apresaron mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo claramente con una emoción más intensa y completamente distinta. Me quedé sin poder hablar.

- ¿Y?-me apremió.

-Pensaba que podríamos subir y estar allí.-me encogí de hombros.-Pasar el tiempo juntos.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con las posibilidades y una sonrisa pícara alumbró su semblante.

-Para descansar-me apresuré a decir.

Rió incrédulo.

-Me gustó mucho tu idea.-dijo poniéndose de pie y me observó aún sentada en la mesa. Se lo pensó un momento y luego tomó una de mis manos, la posó sobre su hombro y antes de que me diera cuenta me tomaba en vilo sobre sus brazos y me cargaba en el.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le dije intentando soltarme.

- ¡Cálmate, Bella!-dijo mientras abría la puerta. No dejaré que te me escapes otra vez. –Observó el lugar de un lado a otro, volvió a mirar la pequeña habitación, le oí suspirar y yo sentía que me mareaba mientras él se volvía de un lado para el otro. Ahora,-se detuvo en el umbral- ¿por dónde está tu habitación?

-No me iré a ninguna parte, Edward.-le dije, sincera.- ¿No puedes bajarme?

Pero no debí preguntárselo, porque le estaba dando la posibilidad de decirme que no.

Con el pelo sobre mi rostro me recriminé por ser tan débil y pequeña y no poder zafarme solita.

-No-respondió. Claro.

Lo sabía.

- ¿Vas a decirme dónde está tu habitación?

Sabía que si no cooperaba estaría de cabeza mucho más tiempo, pues él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa mía. Como solía hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír a mi pesar.

-Luego del pasillo a la izquierda.

El salón donde se había celebrado la fiesta se encontraba ya con personal del hotel desplegado limpiando y ordenando.

Edward cruzó a un grupo de ellos y estos se volvieron a mirarnos con curiosidad.

- ¿Está ella bien?-preguntó un muchacho con los típicos uniformes de hotel de un color blanco apagado.

-Lo estará ahora-respondió Edward con un tonillo presuntuoso.-Se pasó de copas y se quedó dormida, pero la llevo a su habitación.

- ¿Sabe cuál es su habitación?-lo detuvo el muchacho. Reprimí la risa.

-Pero por supuesto-contestó Edward inmediatamente, un tanto ofendido y partió nuevamente conmigo a cuestas.

-¿Crees que tendremos que llamar a los guardias?-escuché que el muchacho le preguntaba a otro que parecía su superior, pero no alcancé a escuchar la respuesta pues Edward se había apresurado por el pasillo y ya estábamos frente al ascensor.

- ¿Piso?-preguntó con impaciencia.

-Adivina.

-El cinco entonces-presionó el tablero.

-51-Le dije una vez llegados.-Ahora, me tienes que bajar para poder abrir.

- ¿Y eso?

-Por favor, Edward, no voy a escapar.

Se lo pensó un momento y luego me posó en el suelo. Me tambalee cerca de la puerta y él tuvo que sujetarme para no golpearme sobre ella. Le dirigí una rápida mirada llena de antipatía.

-¡Edward!-protesté con el mundo dando vueltas alrededor mío.

-Te pusiste pálida.

Estabilicé mi posición y luego los ojos, hasta posarlos sobre él. Sonreí. Me sentí mejor enseguida.

- ¿Puedes mirar hacia la pared?-le pedí recordando donde había dejado las llaves.

-Claro-dijo lentamente.- ¿Por qué?

-Por favor-pedí.

Se dio vuelta y me dediqué a recuperar la llave que se encontraba en el elástico de las pantys, cosa que me costó un poco pues me costaba levantar la cola del vestido que era más ajustada en la parte de abajo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ya voy.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Alcé la vista, se había girado y me observaba con diversión.

-No-respondí con vergüenza peleando con la tela y más tela que aparecía cada vez que intentaba sacar la llave.

-¿Necesitas que te saque el vestido?-preguntó ya sin risa en la voz sino con una profundidad que me dio escalofríos.

Sus ojos se centraron en mi rostro ahora enrojecido y fue acercándose a mi lentamente como si no quisiera asustarme. Intenté alejarme un paso pero choqué con la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando las distancias se acabaron y pude oír su respiración sobre la mía, él alargó el brazo y con un rápido movimiento que no pude pronosticar sacó la llave que se encontraba a la altura de mis muslos y me la entregó. El roce fue rápido y casual pero mi piel despertó…y quise más.

* * *

Perdonen la demora y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D!

muchos saludos


	28. Capítulo XXV

**Si tú supieras**

Tercera Parte

_Agosto, 2008_

Capítulo XXV

Lo primero que hice al entrar en la habitación fue permitirme unos minutos de intimidad en el baño. Lamentablemente, las horas no habían pasado en vano. El maquillaje, todo sudado ya, era como una máscara palpable sobre mi rostro.

Me metí en la ducha y sentí un ligero cosquilleo al pensar en las posibilidades de este día y en la imposibilidad de que todo hubiera pasado como pasó.

¡El también me quería!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al contacto con el agua caliente, reconfortante, pero no me demoré más en la ducha, ansiaba la compañía de Edward más de lo que podía soportar.

Mi rostro estaba acalorado y por mi cuerpo seguía sintiendo un remezón de adrenalina, razón por la cual, supuse, no sentía sueño. Encontré una muda de ropa bajo el lavabo que había olvidado por la mañana cuando, demasiado apurada, me vestí para juntarme con Alice.

Alice.

Deseaba tanto contárselo, pero de seguro ella ya se lo habría imaginado en esa cabecita suya tan buena para hacer planes a futuro. Seguramente intuía lo que ocurriría si Edward y yo compartíamos la misma habitación una vez más. Pero, tal vez solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Y quizás solo estaba retrasando mi salida porque jamás, ni en el mejor de mis sueños, hubiera imaginado semejante desenlace para mi historia.

- ¡Por favor, por favor!-que sea lo correcto esta vez, pedí entre susurros.

Salí del cuarto de baño con el vestido y los zapatos a cuestas, como pequeños cadáveres de una situación que recordaría por siempre, y me di cuenta de que Edward ya no se encontraba allí. El alma se me cayó a los pies.

- ¿Edward?-lo intenté.

El silencio más absoluto se cernió sobre mi y dolía muchísimo. Aguanté la respiración cuando sentí un nudo en la garganta y supe que iba a llorar. Dejé las cosas sobre mi cama y saqué el peine de mi neceser para desenredarme el pelo y poder secármelo antes de echarme sobre la cama. Peiné mi cabello con las lágrimas brotando desde mis ojos.

Momentos después, llamaron a mi puerta.

- ¿Si?-pregunté en voz alta antes de abrir. No deseaba ver a nadie. La habitación era mía hasta el mediodía y eran recién las nueve.

-Abre.

- ¡No pienso!-mascullé irritada. Las lágrimas seguían siendo mayoría sobre mi rostro.

-Bella, por favor-pidió con una dulce y derrotada voz.

Sequé mi rostro con las manos y abrí la puerta para verle nuevamente, esta vez con el pelo mojado, una camisa blanca que olía a limpio y unos vaqueros negros. Su rostro se ensombreció al darse cuenta de mi estado.

-También quería estar presentable-me explicó.

Dio un paso hacia mi y me estrechó junto a su cuerpo.

-No dejé una muy buena impresión en ti, ¿no?

-Pensé que te habías marchado.

-Lamento haberte echo pensar eso.

Mi respiración volvió a su curso y entonces pude disfrutar de su calido abrazo. Me observaba asustado, supongo que por mi reacción a su partida y en cierta manera fui consciente de lo doloroso que sería una nueva separación. Si esto no resultaba o él decidía partir nuevamente, el efecto, la devastación en mi sería peor que la vez anterior, porque me estaba permitiendo disfrutarlo.

-Jamás podré olvidarte-concluí con un suspiro resignado.

-No-contestó él rotundamente, intentando hacerme reír. Luego, más serio añadió-Espero que no lo hagas.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-propuso guiándome hacia mi cama. Lo vi moverse en la habitación y no pude evitar recordar aquella madrugada de su despedida. Cogió el peine con el que me estaba cepillando de la cajonera y volvió a mi lado.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó ofreciéndome continuar con lo que yo no había alcanzado a terminar. Se sentó junto a mi, acarició mi pelo y lentamente comenzó a cepillarlo.

-Tengo una hermana ahora-me contó.-Tiene cinco años y es una diablilla, obviamente.-le escuché sonreír.-En vacaciones, cuando estamos todos juntos, no se va a la cama sin que antes le haya cepillado el cabello.

- ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté, más relajada. Edward tomaba mi cabello con tanto cuidado que despedía pequeñas descargas eléctricas por mi cuero cabelludo, las cuales desde ahí se extendían por la espalda hacia abajo. Era realmente relajante.

-Emma.-respondió un poco distraído.

Edward dejó en ese momento el cepillo sobre la cama, dejó caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho y se acercó para besar el arco de mi cuello descubierto. Me aferré a su mano cuando la posó sobre mi vientre, pues la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel me aturdió. Soltó un largo suspiro que me puso la piel de gallina. Su mano subió luego desde mi estómago para empujar mi rostro hacia el suyo. Sus labios cogieron los míos que se encontraban fríos y los cubrieron en un incansable beso. Me adapté a su ritmo y ya no necesité parar para respirar. Acaricié la línea de su espalda y subí para hundir mis dedos en su cabello. Se encogió con otro suspiro ante mi caricia.

-Escalofrío-se rió mirándome con una intensidad abrumadora.

Volvió a besarme y acomodó mi cuerpo sobre las almohadas poniéndose a mi lado sin despegar nuestra unión. El calor que despedía su cuerpo era reconfortante. Me aferré el y le tiré para que cubriera el mío. Acomodó su peso para no aplastarme y comenzó a descender con sus labios pegados a mi piel. No pude evitar reír ante las sensaciones que iban surgiendo en mi cuerpo debido a sus caricias. Jamás alguien me había acariciado de la manera en que Edward lo estaba haciendo. Bueno, jamás había estado tan cerca con alguien. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y agitada. Le vi sonreír cuando un estremecimiento me envolvió entera.

-Bella-me llamó con voz ronca.

-Sí, Edward-logré articular.

Subió nuevamente hasta quedar frente a mi rostro. Pasó su dedo lentamente por mi mejilla y por mis labios. Sus ojos verdes buscaron mi mirada.

-Te quiero, Bella-susurró.

Mis labios se estiraron para formar una sonrisa pero mi barbilla me traicionó y quebró la mueca.

Se volvió de costado, me instó a hacer lo mismo y nos dedicamos a observarnos no sé por cuánto tiempo, quizás buscando alguna que otra diferencia en nuestros rostros. Si he de ser sincera, me sentía tan nerviosa como cuando tenía diez y siete. Y en verdad, por mi parte, nada había cambiado con el paso de los años. Me encontraba en una pausa constante desde su partida, con la esperanza más muerta que viva, pero con un hilito aferrado solo a ese recuerdo y a ese amor que sentí y que seguí sintiendo a través de los años, un hilito que tiraba de mi y me instaba a esperar, aunque mi lado racional supiera que era en vano, y que me decía cada noche "¡tal vez mañana, Bella, no desistas!".

Estuvimos así no sé por cuánto tiempo, contemplándonos, disfrutándonos, robándole tiempo al tiempo, torciendo el destino hasta que, sin darnos cuenta, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, visitas y mensajes :D

que tengan una buena semana!


End file.
